Black Sheep 4-Ever
by Wynja
Summary: Another family catastrophe looms on the horizon, at least according to Slade, but this Christmas something much more sinister is waiting in the shadows… (Slash, Sladin, part 4 of the Black Sheep Universe)
1. Saturday, 1st of December 2012

**A/N: **Welcome to the **fourth part of the Black Sheep series**, and yes, you should read the others before reading this.

This story will be updated **every day**, from the 1st of December to the 25th and then the last chapter on New Year's Eve 2012.

As this story takes place day-by-day, so to speak, the chapters varies greatly in length from about a page up to "normal" chapter lengths, and most of the longer chapters are by the end… because that's when most things happen, after all… ;)

I would love reviews, but don't feel that you have to review every day! I will try to answer them all, but if there's a lot of things going on, I might just answer the ones with questions and such. Do NOT ask questions in anonymous reviews, because those I, of course, can't answer. If you want to ask something anonymously, do so on my tumblr account (link in bio).

In the beginning the chapters are rather "domestic" and cute, but enjoy that while you can, okay? ;) Anyway, I know many of you love this universe, and I hope I won't let you down… Here we go!

* * *

**Black Sheep 4-Ever**

**Saturday, 1st of December 2012**

Robin woke up in his bed in Titans Tower, smiling at the familiar sight of the room. His smile widened when he felt a warm body behind him, and that his head was resting on a muscular arm. He rolled over, nuzzling up close to the man, breathing in his scent. That lasted for about four seconds and then the man in question grunted and sat up.

"Get back here, Tiger, you can cuddle with me once in a fucking while!" Robin growled and made a grab for the mercenary as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I _could_, Princess, but the bed would get rather wet in a moment or two," Slade smirked as he stood up and stretched.

"Ew. But get back here when you're done!" Robin called out as the man disappeared into the bathroom.

The teen rolled over on his back, stretched a bit himself and smiled. It was Saturday, he was off duty, unless something big happened, and he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day in bed with Slade. The man returned not long after, so his wish seemed to be coming true. Robin had barely settled against his lover's chest, however, before the mercenary opened his mouth.

"So do you want to be on your back, or…?"

"Can't we just cuddle and be lazy instead of fucking for a bit?" the teen objected.

"How about the best of both worlds?" Slade suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You cuddle, I fuck."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Funny man. And I saw through you, you know…"

"What?" the mercenary asked innocently.

"You waited for me to wake up. That was pretty sweet."

"A few more seconds and you would have ended up on the floor," the man snorted.

"Aaaawwww…" Robin teased him.

"That's it! On your back!" Slade ordered.

"How about if I remind you of what we'll be doing in two weeks?" the teen leered.

"Damn. You just wasted a perfectly good hard-on."

"Feel like cuddling now?"

"Actually… yes," Slade grumbled.

Robin laughed and buried his head in the crook of the man's neck. "Poor Tiger."

"It was one of the worst pieces of news I had in my life," Slade said grimly.

"It was just slightly unexpected."

"Batman dying by being garroted by a crazed piano-tuner in drag would be 'slightly unexpected'. Batman knocking up my daughter on their honeymoon is a_ disaster_."

"I'm going to check your closet for a really big dress and piano wire now…" Robin muttered.

"The only thing you might find is a really small skirt and a pair of handcuffs," Slade smirked. "And neither is for me."

"In your dreams."

"Or whenever I can get you drunk."

"Grandpa."

Slade grabbled Robin, pulled him on top of himself and pushed him down his body. "Nine thousand eight hundred and eighty seven."

"I guess I had that coming," the teen admitted and licked and kissed his way down the man's lower abdomen.

"Less apologizing, more sucking… and I'm feeling _very_ unforgiving," Slade told him before leaning back against the headboard with a small smile on his face. He wondered if he could keep Robin in bed with him all day. He decided to give it a try.

* * *

The hero gave up the attempt before lunch. Slade probably could keep going, but Robin had reached his limit. After a shower and some food, they went on to their second favorite physical activity; sparring.

Robin had considered himself a good fighter when he had first met Slade, but the man had, to some degree, crushed that illusion. After they had began working together, however, they were also training together, and the teen knew he had gotten better. Much better. Maybe a tad more brutal as well, but that couldn't really be helped.

"First to three?" Robin suggested after they had warmed up.

"Sure," the man shrugged. "I'm guessing not full contact?"

"That wouldn't be fair, would it?" Robin snorted.

"_Life_ isn't fair," the man smirked and suddenly tried to kick the teen's legs out from under him. Robin jumped at the last second, however, and grinned back.

"Fine… see if you can touch me…"

The flexibility the man loved that Robin had in bed, was a disadvantage when fighting him. He never seemed to keep still and didn't spend much time on the actual ground either. Slade had his enhanced senses, his speed and meta-human reaction time, however, so when they were both at their best they were pretty evenly matched when it came to sparring. Slade had more power behind his hits, though, so the teen had to work harder. Still, in this game, it was the hit itself, not if it made the opponent unconscious, that counted, and Robin had just landed a nice one on the man's neck.

"One-zero," the teen said, but then, almost immediately, got his breath knocked out of him.

"I've told you before; don't stop and gloat," the man snorted. "Why can you never learn that?"

"Well," Robin said and ducked, "at first it was pretty much because I was surprised to actually get a point… But now," the teen slid between Slade's legs and landed a kick to his thigh, scoring another one, "it's to give you some time to get used to losing."

"We'll see about that," the man smirked, but, once again, Robin was just not where he expected him to be, and a foot landed on the side of his head.

"Three- one, I win," the teen grinned.

"Best out of three?" Slade suggested.

"Naaah… I think I'm just going to gloat for the rest of the day…" Robin snickered. It wasn't the first time he had won, but it was seldom enough to still feel really, really good.

"And you think you'll get away with that?" the man snorted.

"What are you going to do? Hunt me down, wrestle me to the ground and force me to submit to you?" the Titan smirked.

"For starters."

"I still won!" Robin reminded the man. And then he ran.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Of course the drabbles for the December B-day children (who has booked their date, commissions are closed) will be posted as well, but in Delightful Drabbles. The dates to look out for is: the 16th (2 drabbles), the 17th, the 19th, the 23rd and the 24th (2 drabbles).

Oh, and timelines won't match up perfectly (or at all) in this story compared to the last Black Sheep, but unless you are taking notes you won't notice that… so… ignore? And timelines in relation to the rest of the DC universe is also wonky, but we'll get to that in a future chapter… at least THAT part isn't my fault…


	2. Sunday, 2nd of December 2012

A/N: Yay! New day, new chapter! Let's just hope ff doesn't break down or something during December, huh? IF there are technical difficulties, you will hear about it on my dA page and my facebook group, though…

Enough stalling:

* * *

**Sunday, 2nd of December 2012**

Robin woke up from the Titan's alarm going off and was dressed an ready to go in one minute flat. Slade was already up, sitting calmly with the morning paper at the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee and talking on the phone. His damp hair told the teen that he had worked out already as well.

"Good. Have the pictures sent to me as soon as it's done," the man told whoever was on the other side of the line and hung up.

"Alarm, gotta go! Bye!" Robin called out as he ran by, now joined by his team, like the man wouldn't have noticed.

"Catch," Slade told him and, because of his great reflexes, Robin found himself with a fresh bagel in his hand.

"Thanks!"

"Have fun," the man said, not looking up from the article he was now reading.

"I swear you two are like an old married couple… just a very _weird_ one," Beast Boy remarked on their way down to the car.

* * *

Robin tried not to think about it, but he knew Slade didn't belong in the Tower. He was like a tiger in a bunny-cage. Amazing, ass-kicking bunnies, sure, but it just wasn't his habitat, and the teen was afraid that the mercenary would just get tired of it all one day and simply get up and leave. And he couldn't blame him. He loved his friends and he loved the Tower, but spending time away had changed him. Part of his heart would always be right in the middle of this crazy bunch, but another, bigger, part wanted… something else.

* * *

"Slade, we really need to find a place…" Robin told the man a few hours later, as the mercenary was helping him clean a scrape on his shoulder. He had landed on it and slid along the asphalt. It had burned like hell, but the wound itself wasn't that big of a deal, it was just tricky to tend to himself.

"Why?" Slade asked.

"Because you are constantly traumatizing my friends?"

"None of them have seen me naked for weeks."

"No, they finally learned how to knock, I give them that, but still."

"Am I 'cramping your style'?" the man chuckled.

"No, and don't _ever _use expressions like that again! It's scary when you talk like my team!" Robin groaned, and then hissed as the wound-cleansing solution the man used stung him. "You don't annoy me any more than the others. I'm just saying that some privacy would be nice, and it's been _eight_ months!"

"The property market in Jump is not really working to our advantage. As soon as something good comes out-"

"It's gone in a second, yeah. I'm still mourning that converted warehouse down by the docks… and that wasn't even _done_ yet! Ah… loft apartment… that word almost turns me on now…"

"Original details. Hardwood floors. Rent control."

"Oh, god, yes! Slade! More...!" Robin moaned and then chuckled.

"You are far too good at faking sounds like that," the man muttered. "Makes me worry."

"Like I would need to fake with _you_…" Robin snorted.

"Who _would_ you need to fake it with, then?" the man smirked.

"Shut up and just put a band aid on my shoulder already, you've been pawing me enough," the tried hero sighed. At that moment the alarm went off again. "Damn it! No time, gotta go!"

"I'm coming with you. On my bike," Slade told him.

"_My_ bike, you mean?" Robin grinned as he pulled his top over his head. "And why?"

"We're running out of band-aids."

"Don't kill anyone!" Robin told the man as they ran down the hall.

"I won't unless you make me."

"That… I don't have time to think about what that means," the teen groaned.

* * *

"It's really funny, you know," Robin snickered as he helped wash the blood out of Slade's hair. He had insisted. Slade had relented as it meant them being in the shower together, though the wound was long since healed.

"Very."

"Yeah. Batman had the same problem at first. Stop watching _me_, just let me do my thing and watch out for falling lampposts instead, okay?"

"If I and Batman have _anything _in common, I'm sure it's not a 'problem'," Slade muttered sullenly.

"I don't think we should go down that line of thought…"

"I'm just saying that we are both good at fighting. Well… _he_'s good. I'm great."

"Except when lampposts attack."

"Strike one, Princess."

"So what? You only 'punish' me with sex, anyway," Robin grinned. "Did the nasty lamppost hurt my little tiger-wiger?"

* * *

"Hey, Slade! Since you got hurt you get to pick what we have for dinner! House rule!" Cy called to him as the mercenary and Robin came into the kitchen a while later. "Um, Robin, you okay, man?" the young man added, looking at his leader who was moving a bit slowly.

"Oh, he's _spankin_'," the man smirked.

"I'm… _fine_…" Robin muttered. "And what did I tell you about using expressions like that, Slade?" He couldn't help but feel that he had deserved it, having gone just a _little_ too far… like about a mile. And now he knew that getting slapped on his ass while wet hurt even more. It was not something he would forget easily…

"How about barbecue?" the man suggested, ignoring Robin's scolding. "A nice couple of steaks and some tofu-crap for the little weed."

"Hey!" Beast Boy objected.

"Yes?" Slade asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow.

"I… uhh… tofu isn't that bad…" the changeling mumbled and hurriedly turned back to his game.

Cyborg volunteered to go shopping, and Slade let him, which showed that the man had great faith in the youth when it came to barbecuing supplies, but, after all, that was the thing they had bonded over.

A little later Robin was leaning over the counter, as sitting down was still not an option, idly watching Slade prepare a glazing for the meat and a few other spicy treats. The rest of the Titans were on the sofa, playing a game, apart from Raven who was, of course, reading.

Robin shifted. His tights were chafing against his red ass. Damn that man. He glared a bit at Slade who didn't notice. He shifted again. His butt felt hot and tingly and it wasn't fair. He shouldn't get turned on by this… it was one of their games and he was losing, clearly… He wanted some action, but his pride stopped him from simply asking. Besides, dragging Slade away would mean his friends would notice. But there was no avoiding that… or was there? He glanced at his team on the other side of the room and smirked. Quickly he ducked down behind the kitchen counter and crawled over to Slade who was standing at the breakfast bar section, which the hero slid under. Quickly he had the man's fly undone and his prize in hand. A quickly hardening prize.

"If I cut my thumb off it's your fault," was all Slade said as he was chopping up onions which a speed and precision which would make an professional chef green with envy.

"All that meat made me hungry. I wanted a piece for myself," Robin half whispered, half chuckled and licked teasingly at the tip.

He loved giving Slade head. He just loved it. Which was lucky, considering his debt to the man, which he wondered if he would be able to pay off before he reached thirty. Well, this was number nine thousand eight hundred and eighty six…

He rubbed his own crotch as he swallowed the length, pulling his tights down just enough to free himself. He knew he would be coming anyway, that was just a weird thing he could do… come while sucking someone off, and without touching himself at that. But this time there would be touching involved, and lots of it.

"Hey, where did Robin go?" the teen suddenly heard Cyborg ask.

"Bathroom," Slade answered, his voice somewhat clipped. Robin smirked and hummed quietly around the length. Making the man speechless was absolutely one of the perks of giving him a blowjob.

"So when do we eat? Should I go up to the roof and fire up the grill?"

"Do that."

"Can we have grilled corn on the cob?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes."

"We do have the sauce of Tabasco, yes?" Starfire wanted to know.

"Yes," Slade answered again, shortly.

"You sound like you're in pain, is your head still swollen?" Raven asked, looking up from her book.

The man at the counter seemed to take a deep breath and then smirked at her. "Not anymore."

Robin came himself as his mouth flooded with Slade's cum and he tried to catch his own release in his hand. It wouldn't do if someone slipped in it, after all. He tucked them both in, and, on Slade's signal, he stood up again.

"Thank you for the hors d'oeuvre," he grinned at the man.

"Wipe your chin," Slade suggested with a grin back.

_TBC…_

* * *

_A/N: _Well, that couldn't have been sanitary! Horrible people doing such things in kitchens… That's, at least, what I'm imagining you're not thinking at all… ;)


	3. Monday, 3rd of December 2012

A/N: It's Mooooonday! Okay, I'll shut up, here's the chapter. And thank you for all the reviews already! Just don't overdo it, we haven't really gotten started yet… ;)

* * *

**Monday, 3rd of December 2012**

"Sooo… It's the third of December…" Robin began as he plopped down on the sofa next to Slade, who was watching the morning news.

"You come with a calendar-app now? Fantastic," the mercenary smirked.

Robin snatched the remote control out of the man's hand and shut the TV off.

"Serious time, Tiger. So it's December…"

"Yes?"

"And I was wondering… Um… what about Christmas presents?"

"Yes, you're right… we need to talk about this," Slade nodded.

"Yeah… so…?"

"Robin… I hate to do this to you but… there_ is_ no Santa," the man deadpanned.

The teen stared at his lover, his eyes getting bigger and bigger, soon brimming with tears, as his bottom lip started wobbling. "How… how can you s-say a-a- th-thing li-like th-that!?" he sobbed.

"Very nice act."

"I know," Robin shrugged, back to normal. "And you are a total idiot. Anyway, on the fourteenth we're going to Gotham, and I'd like to do at least a bit of my shopping here, so… I'm going to get something for everyone, and the baby too, and I was wondering… well… should you and I…? Oh, fuck it… What do you want for Christmas, Slade?"

"Batman dead and my little innocent girl back?" the man muttered.

"Slade," Robin laughed. "There's no way Rose was_ innocent_ when they-" a look from the man, stopped him. "I mean… umm… yeah… The only one who could kill Batman is_ you_, Tiger, and, frankly, you are too expensive for me."

"Holiday discount?"

"No. Ask for something else."

"I don't do gifts well. Remember the wedding? And I'm worse to buy for. Really, I got everything I want. Apart from the fact that I also have a son-in-law."

"Okay, well, I'll get you something anyway, and you can get me a pack of socks or something if you want."

"I think I can do better than _that_," the man snorted.

"Okay… but if you put a bow on your cock, please don't make me unwrap it in front of everybody?"

"Ah."

"And _please _try to get along with Bruce? He's already high strung about Rose being about to pop, he really doesn't need you glaring at him."

"Well, he should have thought about that before molesting my little girl," Slade muttered.

"… for the love of god…" Robin groaned. "I'm glad Batman is a _smidge _more reasonable than you, because at least_ he_ doesn't rub what he and Rose gets up to in _your_ face!"

"Yes, well, you love it," Slade smirked.

"I don't think Rose is exactly unhappy eith-" the hero began but, again, he was cut off by that look. "I'm sure they did it by artificial insemination," he sighed.

"That's the thought that's keeping me sane," Slade muttered.

"It's not working," Robin stated. "So… should we go shopping? It's been a quiet morning, and if I bring my uniform I can change if there's trouble…"

"Fine, I-" Slade began but was interrupted when his phone rang.

Robin studied the man's face closely as he answered, in case there were news about Rose. Her due-date was on Christmas Eve, of all things, but you never knew. The moment the mercenary's features seemed to harden, however, he knew that this was something else, and frowned.

"Work," Slade explained as he snapped the phone shut and got up.

"I figured," Robin answered and their eyes met, as they both where weighing their options. "Do I want to know?" the teen added.

"Best you didn't. It's a man hunt."

"So I can't come?"

"No. Can get messy. But trust me; no one will miss this one."

"Oh, did you… I mean… are they paying you to…?"

"No. Official mission, They want answers."

"Oh, good," Robin sighed. 'Official' meant government, and Slade did quite a lot of work for different branches of the police and homeland security.

"You wouldn't look that relieved if you knew the truth, Princess," the man chuckled. "Some of my dirtiest missions have come from men in suits."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Right away. They have booked me on a plane departing in two hours," Slade said as he walked toward what had become_ their_ bedroom, more than only Robin's.

"Will it take long?" the teen asked as he followed.

"Probably not, they had a pretty decent idea of where he was hiding. Might even be back tomorrow or within a few days at least. It's not that far," the man told him as he pulled out his uniform from the closet and started to change.

"Okay… good. You have to be back before the fourteenth, you know. No chickening out."

"I'd like to see my daughter as well, so I'll be there," the man smirked before grabbing his mask. "I'm taking the bike."

"It's 'the' bike now? Smart move," Robin grinned. He really wanted to tell the man to be safe or at least kiss him goodbye, but it felt very house wife-y and he didn't know if it would be appreciated. Seeing Slade in full uniform also made his heart race a little…

"You look somewhat awed. I like it," the man smirked and came up to him.

"Just… getting weird conflicting signals…" Robin muttered.

"Fine. Let's get this over with then," the man said and pulled the teen close.

"'Get this over with'? You sure know how to make me feel special…" Robin muttered.

"I try," the man smirked and kissed him deeply. Robin found himself clinging to the man, realizing that the kiss spoke more than any words. He didn't quite want to let go when Slade did. "If I can get in touch, I will, but don't count on it," the mercenary said as he put on his mask.

"Kay…" Robin nodded, still not having his breath back. He followed his lover to the elevator and on the way they met Beast Boy who gasped and dropped the big stack of games he was balancing.

"DUDE!?" the changeling objected. "Tell him he can't walk around like that, Robin! Not without warning people!"

As the elevator doors closed behind the man Robin sighed and then turned to his team.

"All right, so I'll see you on the obstacle course in fifteen minutes, we really need to up our game a bit."

"Slade, come baaaaack!" Beast Boy groaned.

* * *

That night Robin twisted and turned. He hated it when Slade was away, and the man worked quite a lot, although, the teen suspected, probably not as much as he normally did. He also did some of it working from 'home' by using his satellite spy network which he had developed even more after they had used it to track the hijacker's ship. The hero knew Slade wouldn't sell information that would hurt the country, but he didn't have many more limits. He had used it for good, though, helping the government to spot drug plantations and once even finding a plane which had crashed in the South American jungle. Hacking was another of his skills and since everyone left an electronic trail these days, there was nowhere for them to hide.

But occasionally he left to go on missions as well. Sometimes just for hours, sometimes days. The longest he had been away was three weeks, and by then Robin was ready to sew a Slade-doll out of a sand-bag and a duvet, just to have something next to him in bed at night. The teen sighed and threw his leg over a rolled up part of the covers. There. That kinda felt like the man's leg. He pulled the mercenary's pillows close as well, breathing in his scent.

He knew he was being… was childish the right word here? No, but still. If he would talk to a shrink about it, he or she would probably say that this all came from the weeks in the cave, being sick and then living so close to the man… who had saved his life… it was probably some sort of imprint… But he could deal. The bastard had, after all, left for six months. He had dealt then, but… yeah… he had had trouble sleeping then as well, and not only because of the nightmares. He refused to tell Slade this, but whenever the man was away, the nightmares always returned. Robin sighed again, berated himself for being such a baby, buried his head in one of Slade's pillows and focused on trying to go to sleep.

_TBC…_

A/N: Can't think of anything to say, really… ummm… nope. It's blank. Lucky you. ;)


	4. Tuesday, 4th of December 2012

A/N: just a little note about the facebook group "The Ducklings": if you want to become part of it, just let me know and I'll send you the link. If you want to make it easy for me, also tell me your facebook name when you PM me, because then I can just add you. If not, I'm going to send you some "control questions" just to make sure the people applying are real sladin-fans. Don't worry, though, the questions are very easy and nothing you have to look up, trust me. ;) If you apply and don't get a control question within two days at most then you should let me know, through a PM here, for example, because, for some reason, when I send messages on Facebook not all people receive them. Might have to do with your security settings for receiving messages.

Enough babbling, let's begin:

* * *

**Tuesday, 4th of December 2012**

Why did they always have to run? Slade sighed and calmly walked around the building to the only other exit, which the man, eventually, would try to escape through. The guy had already used up all his ammo and was half crazed out of his mind from drugs. The mercenary couldn't help but feel like he had been sent to pick up a toddler from day care, but, then again, there had been a few dead bodies littered around. Apparently some people were even more stupid than his target. The door opened, but instead of the freedom he expected, all the wanted man got to see was a fist about to connect with his face.

"You're lucky you're worth the bonus of bringing you back alive," Slade muttered to the unconscious man and hoisted him over his shoulder.

* * *

Why did they always have to run? Robin sighed as he jumped to the next building, easily keeping up with the panting man fleeing on the street below. As the man was about to cross the street Robin leaped, landing on his shoulders and knocking him to the ground.

"You'll be doing magic tricks in jail this Christmas, Mumbo," he smirked as he cuffed the wheezing and cursing criminal.

"Whoa, that was _brutal_!" Cyborg, who was just catching up, called out.

"But effective," his leader grinned.

"You might have hung out with Slade a bit too much," his team mate chuckled. "Let's hand this fool over to the police and go free our friends from that sticky web."

"Yeah, what was up with that, Mumbo? Halloween is over," Robin snorted. The criminal didn't respond but instead choose to sulk.

Robin looked around. They had really come a long way from where they had started… he had to admit that Mumbo was quick when he wanted to be, he was grateful they had managed to get his hat and wand from him, though, or else they might not have caught him this easily.

On the other side of the street was something that looked like a combination of a used car lot and a scrap yard, and, in one corner of it, Robin suddenly spotted something which made him grin.

"Cy, can you handle Mumbo, you think? I have to just check something," he asked.

"Sure, man, no prob," his friend shrugged.

Robin entered the yard and, coming to meet him, was a very surprised looking fifty-something man dressed in oil stained overalls.

"Ummm… afternoon Sir, what can I do for the Titans today?"

"I wanted to know what you want for that one," the teen said and pointed to his find.

"Well, that's a classic right there, aint it?" the man seemingly perked up. "Price is two thousand."

"It doesn't look to be in good condition," the teen said and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what these things went for, but he wasn't about to get ripped off. The bat-glare, however, helped.

"That's the prize with some repairs of course… you want her as is? Well, that's different! One and five, then, and I'll throw in some spare parts."

"Hmmm…" Robin had already decided to buy it, but the seller didn't need to know that after all.

"And… for the Titans… why don't we say a thousand even?" the man babbled on.

Robin wanted to chuckle. The man haggled more than he ever would himself.

"I'll take it," the hero said, and then flipped his communicator open. "Guys, when you're free, could you give me a hand? I'm over at the car-plot."

"Just got free from that sticky mess," Beast Boy answered. "We'll be right there!"

A few minutes later the same green teen stared at what Robin had bought.

"Wait… don't tell me... It _looks_ like a piece of junk, so it _has_ to be a Harley, right?"

"That's right!" Robin grinned.

"She's a 1957 Harley Davidson XL Sportster, aint she?" the seller said just as proudly.

"You asking us, dude?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Well, _most_ of her is," Cyborg shrugged and then got a very wanton look in his eyes.

"Back off, she's mine!" Robin smirked. "But could you help me get her home?"

Moving an old motorcycle was nothing to a team of superheroes, and soon it was standing tucked away in a corner of the vast garage.

"Robin! You have received a card greeting of the holidays!" Starfire called out to him a bit later.

"A Christmas card? That's early… Umm… what?" he added as he read it.

"What does it say, what does it say?!" Beast Boy wanted to know excitedly and grabbed the card from his leader. "Ummm…'Hope to see you soon, XOXO'? Is it from Slade?"

Robin burst out laughing. "Slade sending a Christmas card? And hugs and kisses? There's so many things wrong with that idea that I don't know where to start…"

"It's not signed?" Raven asked.

"Nope. Maybe it's from Rose?"

"Or just a fan," Cyborg shrugged.

"Yeah… maybe…" Robin shrugged as well. The wording seemed a bit too intimate to be from a random fan, though. "Could be from Shift and Shield, I'm sure Rose told them we're coming to Gotham, after all so they might 'hope to see me soon'. I don't think it's_ me_ Shift wants to hug and kiss, though…" he added, darkly.

"Come on, you can't _still _be jealous at that guy?" Cyborg snorted.

"I'm not. As long as he stays on the other side of the continent…" Robin muttered. He didn't trust the pretty young man's flirting personality one bit.

* * *

Slade just got off the phone with his employer and, frowning, he called up Robin.

"It's me. I've finished up here but they won't spring for a private plane back, so I have to drive the piece of crap to the pickup point in a rental and then go by the airport to switch to the bike."

"Are you calling our government cheap?" Robin chuckled.

"Yes."

"Wow, you sound like you are in a good mood. Don't let the guy annoy you, in case you'll kill him, 'kay?"

"He won't. He'll be in the trunk, tied and gagged," the mercenary snorted.

"You know, that might be the safest place for him," the hero approved. "So, you'll be back when?"

"Late tonight or early in the morning, don't wait up."

"I won't. If I'm home, that is… ummm... by the way, you didn't send me a Christmas card, did you?"

"Have Beast Boy served you strange mushrooms again?"

"I thought not… just checking. You wouldn't write 'hugs and kisses' anyway."

"No. But _someone's_ in trouble…" the man muttered.

"Just hurry home... there might be an early Christmas present waiting for you…" Robin grinned and hung up.

Slade closed his phone and looked down on the, now awake, bundled up man on the ground in front of him. His eyes above the duct tape were wide, shining with panic.

"You are lucky…" Slade said as he hoisted him up and, unceremoniously, dumped him in the trunk, "that call cheered me up a bit."

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: a special thank you to **Hanakisa** who inspired the idea for Slade's X-mas present, although I switched it around a little… you'll see… ;) I hope these short chapters aren't TOO annoying. If someone has suggestions for scenes they would like to see it's not too late. The story is finished, of course, but I can always squeeze just random scenes in, so give me suggestions if you have them. If it's not already in there and if it fits, I'll add it!


	5. Wednesday, 5th of December 2012

A/N: here we go again! Another day, another chapter… ;)

* * *

**Wednesday, 5th of December 2012**

Robin didn't know what time it was when he suddenly felt the bed dip, or rather bounce. He lifted his head and rolled over towards the man lying there.

"You're home then…" he mumbled and went back to sleep. Slade already was.

The drive back had been boring and the drop-off, even though it was fairly undramatic, hadn't done much to get the man in a better mood as he continued back to Jump.

Robin didn't wake up as he entered the bedroom, in fact the teen, judging by his creased forehead and random movements, seemed to have another nightmare. Slade suspected this happened often, because of the dark circles his lover usually sported under his eyes when the mercenary came back from a longer job. The dreams used to be more common, often revolving around the moment Robin shot the men on the ship to death or the very bloody conclusion to their rescue of Cyborg from the H.I.V.E. Slade knew a thing or two about nightmares, and he didn't think they made Robin weak, although the teen was apparently of a different opinion since he hadn't said anything. The reason they occurred when he wasn't around was also simple enough to understand for Slade, from the very first when they had shared a bed in the cave, as soon as Robin started tossing, Slade automatically threw an arm, and sometimes a leg, over him to keep him still. The teen was a very active sleeper by nature and it was impossible to sleep with someone who was spinning like a crazed ice dancer in bed, after all, but the extra weight keeping him still also seemed to stop the nightmares. Slade knew it didn't have to be _him_ holding Robin, something that actually annoyed him, but if he got to sleep without being kicked in the face by a foot, which had happened, and Robin got to sleep without nightmares, it was a win-win situation.

It had been a long day, not much short of twenty four hours, and the mere boredom of driving had made him even more tired. Slade decided to forgo his planned shower and take a nap. After setting his mask down on the desk he let his body more or less fall onto the bed and didn't even feel himself land.

* * *

Robin woke up two hours later and decided that the early bird was his role model for the day. He rolled out of bed and chuckled as he saw Slade on his back, apparently out cold.

"You couldn't even undress?" the young man asked and proceeded to pull the man's boots off. Slade should know where he drew the line by now. The mercenary just grunted something but didn't wake up so Robin decided to let him sleep. He couldn't help himself, however, and bent over to kiss the man's lips. A hand came up to cradle his neck, the kiss deepened and left Robin more than a little bit breathless. As he pulled away, though, Slade's arm fell down again, the man gave a soft snore and rolled over.

"You did that in your _sleep_?" Robin gaped. "Well… no wonder I'm keeping you around…"

No one else was up, not even Raven, and after a quick breakfast Robin decided to hit the gym. He had been in there for about an hour, doing a bit of everything including acrobatics, and was now facing off with a Muk Yan Jong, a wooden training dummy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to mind your elbow?" a voice suddenly called out, almost making one of the dummy's arms crash into the teen's nose.

"Welcome home, Slade, and fuck off for sneaking up on me," Robin greeted his lover.

"Hmm… bipolar…" Slade smirked. "I like it."

"So are you okay? You must have been tired?" Robin asked and walked up to the man for a kiss.

"Yes. Living with you is clearly making me soft," the man snorted.

"And here I thought it was the other way around…"

"Yes, it might be that making me tired, actually… I remember when I was usually up for days on end… and speaking of that, I came for my welcome home blowjob."

"Yes, well… it _is_ tradition," Robin nodded. "Let's get into the shower."

"Oh, I don't want to disturb your workout, you can do it right now and then get back to it," Slade offered very generously.

"You haven't showered."

"Like you wouldn't go down on me even if hadn't showered for a week and was covered in slime up to my armpits."

"Just because that happened _once_…" Robin muttered. "Besides, you had been gone almost a week longer than you said and I couldn't reach you… so I was just happy to see you."

"You should_ always_ be that happy to see me…" the man chuckled. "But it's cute that you were worried."

"Yes, I thought you age had finally caught up to you, making you senile."

"Are you asking for another spanking?"

"No, I'm asking for punishment sex in the shower."

"Maybe I'll forgive you?"

"No! That's not what you do! You've become senile after all! I'm putting you in a home," Robin snorted. About four minutes later he was pushed up against the shower tiles, enjoying his well deserved punishment.

* * *

They managed to get away with their little shower tryst without getting walked in on, even though they were using the boy's locker room, and that was quite a feat. Robin was in a really good mood when he joined his team, who looked like they had just gotten out of bed, for a bit of a second breakfast in the kitchen a while later.

"Coffee or tea?" Raven asked.

"Neither, I had some earlier," her leader replied but got himself some orange juice and a few slices of fresh pineapple.

"Coffee. Black," Slade ordered from the doorway. Robin looked up and groaned.

"Seriously, why can you never put a shirt on?"

"I'm waiting for the tumble dryer to finish," the man shrugged. "Why, when I get home from a mission, can I never find my clothes washed and ironed?"

"Because the Titans are not a maid-service?" Robin growled.

"I am most sorry! I was the boss of the washing this week!" Starfire apologized. "I did not see your clothes in the team hamper?"

"That's because they weren't _there_," Robin snorted. "They were in our personal hamper… and why was that, Slade?"

"Pink t-shirts."

"I am most sorry about that incident as well," the alien mumbled.

"It can happen to anyone, Star," Raven consoled her.

"Not," Slade pointed out, "when they started out_ black_."

Starfire then tried to cheer the man up by telling him that he looked 'most beautiful' like he was, Raven then suggested a shirtless dress code for the male inhabitants of the tower and, in the end, Robin had to send them all out on patrol before they gave him an aneurysm.

"I forgot! Your Christmas present!" the hero suddenly realized as soon as it got quiet enough for him to think again.

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Yeah, but you'll notice it anyway… or you'll notice… well… I'd better just show you."

"Do."

Robin led the man down into the garage and made a gesture.

"Ta-da!"

"That's my- I mean, _your _bike," the man stated. "Don't tell me you put a sticker or something on her?"

"No, and it _was_ my bike. Now she's yours again, because I got_ that_," the teen said and pointed to the corner where his new find was standing.

"A Sportster?"

"Yeah, it's lighter anyway. Easier for me to handle, and I know that you're in pain every time I drive your darling, so… Sometimes I wonder if you stick around because of the bike."

"Of course not. I stick around because I can't find a safer place to _park_ her."

"Ouch," Robin grinned, seeing the man's teasing smirk.

"Yours looks like it's a few hundred hours away from driving, though…"

"Yes. Help me?"

"For Christmas you give me back something of mine and then add on work? I shudder at the thought of what Bruce gave you growing up… Wool underwear and a beating?"

"So you won't help me?"

"Of course I'll help you. My bike would be embarrassed to be seen with that thing."

"Great! I got a lot of spare parts too!" the hero said and showed the man the pile.

"That's very good… if we were building a kitchen. You realize that's a toaster, right?"

"What? Noooo?"

Slade studied the teen for a moment and then snorted.

"Yes you did. Come on. Let's get dirty."

"You smell _toxic_, dude!" Beast Boy complained that afternoon.

"It's just oil and… god knows what," Robin, who had been put on cleaning duty by Slade, as the man dismantled the bike.

"Shower?" Slade asked.

"You wish," the black haired hero leered.

"I meant an _actual_ one," the man smirked and then spotted something on the counter and picked it up. "Is this the Christmas card you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Robin shrugged.

"No, that's a new one. Came today," the changeling let them know.

"Hmmm… 'I can't wait! XOXO', Slade read. "Addressed to you," he added and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Robin.

"It's a fan, a prank or something in between," the teen shrugged.

"The post-stamp says Gotham."

"Ha! Shield and Shift! I knew it! Oh, or Anne? Magpie? Because it's not Rose's handwriting, is it?"

"I wouldn't know," the mercenary answered dryly.

"Oh. Sorry." Robin felt he had touched a sore subject. Slade tried to be a good father now, but he had been absent for most of his daughter's life and hadn't even known she existed before she was a teen, after all, so there were many details about her that eluded him.

"Don't be. I probably won't be able to recognize yours either," the man shrugged.

"Weeeell…" Robin smirked and picked up a ball point pen. "I think I've come up with a way to change that… I want you stripped in the bedroom in two minutes."

Slade gave him a thoughtful look and then straightened up to turn to the other Titans. "I want you to know that I'm only agreeing to this because-"

"-you're a man?" Raven filled in dryly.

"Exactly."

* * *

"This is not making any of us cleaner," Slade remarked a bit later as a grinning Robin was busy writing all over his body. Mostly random things like 'this side up' or 'mine' with arrows pointing to the man's groin.

"Oh, hush. This is fun," the teen giggled and added 'man-slut' to one of Slade's pecs and then 'Master' to the other. After writing and doodling for about half an hour, Robin stepped back to admire his work of art.

"There."

"And now?" Slade muttered.

"Well… you always want your views to rub off on me… let's see if they do?" the teen grinned.

They did. And on the sheets as well. But the long shower afterwards was also fun…

_TBC…_

* * *

And another "fade to black" instead of a sex scene… but if I would write all of them out it would just be bad and porny and just…. bad… and the story wouldn't be finished because smex slows me down… so yeah… your own imagination does it a lot better, I promise!


	6. Thursday, 6th of December 2012

A/N: The chapter where Robin takes a test but nothing really happens. Ops.

* * *

**Thursday, 6th of December 2012**

"Slacking off with a magazine?" Slade asked Robin the next afternoon as he came home from a meeting about a mission he was thinking of accepting. He had also had some other important things to tend to, regarding Christmas presents.

Robin, who was curled up on the sofa nibbling on a pen as he was reading something, looked up and grinned.

"Better than jacking off to one, isn't it?"

"You have me for that. Where are those people who always are in the way?"

"The team took the afternoon off and went to the movies." Robin chuckled.

"And you decided to do some light reading? I thought you'd be down in the garage."

"Yeah, but I missed you down there. It's more fun if we work on the bike together."

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

"Hey, the bike is from the _fifties_! I wasn't around then! It's like ancient technology and… I think I put the toaster in wrong."

Slade looked down on the teen's honest, blank face and chuckled, shaking his head. "If the League heard half the things you say in private they would take you off active duty… So what are you reading? Anything interesting?"

"I'm doing a compatibility test."

"A what now?"

"'Is your boyfriend worth keeping? Ten simple questing will give you a clue'."

"You_ must_ be joking."

"It's not my magazine, I'm just doing the test!" Robin objected. "Besides, I like taking tests."

"And how am I doing?"

"Don't know, I'm not done yet."

"I thought the questions were simple?"

"They are. Like this one: 'Your boyfriend', excuse that title by the way," Robin began.

"It's excused," Slade shrugged. "You didn't write it after all."

"Right… so… 'Your boyfriend picks you up much later than he promised and you confront him. What does he do?'"

"I'd probably fuck you. Is that an option?" Slade smirked and took a seat on the couch as well.

"Yeah, I already picked: 'offers compensation'."

"That's one way of putting it."

"'Your boyfriend and you make plans but he suddenly cancels without any explanation, what do you do?'"

"Goes off on a stupid mission and almost gets killed," Slade answered.

"'Make new plans', yeah," the hero grinned. "So… two more to go … 'What of the following options does your boyfriend consider a romantic evening for two: a night in front of the TV, an intimate dinner and dancing or dinner and bowling?'"

"Dinner and sex?" Slade suggested.

"Not an option. I'll put the intimate dinner and dancing, it has the word intimate and dancing is like sex standing up, so…"

"Who did _you_ dance with?" Slade snorted.

"You," Robin grinned cheekily.

"Ah, well… can't argue with that then."

"Last one: 'Has your boyfriend ever been, or have you suspected him of being, unf… unfaithful." Robin cleared his throat and stared at the yes and no options for a moment before looking up at the mercenary. "Um… well…?"

"It's you who are supposed to answer."

"You are gone a lot…"

"So?"

"So? Well… when you're home we do it practically every day, sometimes several times a day, so I… I can't help but wonder if…?"

"Why I'm not coming back with exploded balls?"

"Well, at least really swelled up ones… like beach balls…" the teen chuckled, his laugh sounding a bit strained.

"Lovely thought. I'm imagining your stomach once I've drained them inside you."

"Oh, god…"

"Disgusted?"

"Actually it turned me on a little. I'm wrong in the head…" Robin muttered.

"I know, I broke you," the man smirked.

"Um… so… what do I put?"

"If you were with another guy…" Slade began, looking thoughtful, "it would upset me. And his entrails all over the floor would upset _you_… so I lead by example to keep us all… un-upset."

"Not sure that's a word."

"Is horny a word?"

"Yes."

"Really? I don't think I know what that means. Put that magazine down and come explain it to me in the bedroom," the man smirked.

"I don't know… that might take a while… you being so thick and all…"

"I'm thick all right," Slade chuckled and pulled the teen up and over his shoulders like a fireman.

"Hey, I might have a bird-name but I'm not a feather boa!" the hero objected. "And hang on, I never totaled up the score!"

"Don't worry, we won."

"I'm not sure you can actually _win _in these kinds of-"

"We won."

After they entered the bedroom, Robin still slung over the man's shoulders, there was the sound of the door closing and then a click.

"Closed and locked," Slade stated.

"He learns!" Robin snickered and then gasped as he was thrown onto the bed. "Hey, I almost bounced right off!"

"We'll get a less springy bed for our new apartment when we find it," Slade promised.

"We're keeping the headboard we had at our old place, though, right?" the hero asked.

"What better to tie you to?" the man grinned and pinned his lover's hands to the mattress above his head.

"Well, we're not at the apartment now, mister," Robin smirked. "I miss it. Maybe we should bring it up from storage?"

"I think I can manage anyway," the mercenary said and a moment later his belt was wrapped around the teen's wrists and Robin's, slightly less optimal, headboard.

"Hey, no bondage in the Tower," the hero said and squirmed.

"Never heard that rule before, besides you inspired me. Deal with it," the man purred and moved down on the bed, pulling the hero's tights off.

"Weeell… if it involves a blowjob… I'm not dumb enough to turn one of _those_ down," the teen grinned.

"Glad to hear it," Slade smirked up at him and teasingly licked the tip of his cock.

The hero chuckled. He could get free any time, after all. He pulled a bit against the belt. Hm. He pulled some more, looking down to see the man's grin widen wickedly. Oh, damn. The next thing he knew his legs was over the man's shoulders as Slade pushed into him.

"You tease! You owe me a blowjob!"

"Yes. One. How many do you owe me again?" the man asked innocently.

"Don't… ask… me… to… count… when… I'm … being… fucked…" Robin pleaded, arching every time the man's cock pushed in, brushing that special spot inside him which, apparently, made his arithmetic skills go bye-bye.

"No, I guess it's not fair to ask you to multi-task…" the man leered.

"Is it fair to ask you to put some muscle into it?" the teen leered back. "Because I'm practically fucking myself here. I know you are supposed to help the elderly but- nnghh…yeah… that's… better!"

A few minutes later they were laying in a sweaty pile, Robin's arms still attached to the headboard.

"Idiot," the young man muttered.

"Come again?"

"We have the place to ourselves the whole evening and you decide to make it a quickie? We could have taken our time… been really loud…" Robin sighed and stretched his aching arms.

"That's what I suggested. 'Come again?'" Slade hummed as he reached up to rest his hand on the clasp of the belt. "Agreed?"

"If I say I'm not up for it, then what?"

"I won't release you."

"Damn rapist."

"Well, if I don't rape you once in a while, you get cranky."

"I know. But I'm going to disappoint you: I'd _love_ to come again… so release me before my hands turn blue."

"Maybe I shouldn't and make your balls match them?"

"Then yours are going to be a deep purple very soon. You didn't tie down my legs after all. I can still kick."

"A gross oversight on my part."

"Yes. You fucked up. Get over it. Untie me and I'll make you feel a lot better about yourself."

Slade obeyed and Robin grinned evilly when he got on top of the man.

"Now I have you exactly where I want you… and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Let's pretend there isn't," the man smirked.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: I hope it's understood that the 'rape' thing is an inside joke with them as they tend to do a little bit of role playing (especially when Robin is dressed up as Dick…). So, politically correct? No, but, after all, when is Slade ever?


	7. Friday, 7th of December 2012

A/N: Chapter seven, in which there is shopping… ;)

* * *

**Friday, 7th of December 2012**

"Do you think they will have a boy or a girl?" Robin asked as he and Slade, dressed as civilians, browsed the mall, hunting for presents. "I thought it was cute that they didn't want to find out beforehand at first, but it makes shopping annoying…"

"They will have a little abomination, that's what they will have…" the mercenary muttered sullenly.

"Oh, shut it, it's your grandchild you're talking about! Rose's baby!"

"I don't mind_ her _genes," the man snorted.

"You wouldn't, as they're yours as well." The hero sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know you'll love that baby, and I happen to know you don't mind Bruce as much as you pretend to either, so you're so busted, mister."

"Killing someone might make me feel better. Slowly. Why can't my damn phone ring?"

"I didn't hear that. You are not going to get off from Christmas shopping by being arrested."

"And who would dare to do something like that?" the man smirked.

"Me," Robin smirked back. "But, as I said, I won't, because I need your help."

"You need me to carry things."

"That too. Mostly that, actually, since you're horrible to shop with. Come on! We have to get the baby something! THINK!"

"A new father?"

"Slade…"

The man could hear the warning in the young man's voice and decided to heed it. He had a knack for backing down just in time so he would still get laid later, something he had now almost perfected to an art.

"How about… that changing table?"

"I don't know… They probably already got one, right?"

"Baby gym? What is that anyway? Tiny weights?"

"Seems to be mostly plastic things hanging from string… babies like this?" Robin asked studying the box.

"Not my grandchild. He or she will take one look at that crap and ask for a gun…"

"Not in Bruce's house. He hates guns, remember?"

"Oh. Damn. That child is going to grow up all wrong…" the mercenary said sadly, making his lover snicker.

"I'm sure you'll take that kid to the shooting range before the it is four…"

"Being able to stand and hold a gun should be enough, shouldn't it?" the man deadpanned. "But no. I might find guns useful but I'm not _completely_ irresponsible…"

"Oh, god, I just had this horrible image of you as this mother hen-person who bundles up the kid in layers of protective gear just to go outside…" the hero groaned.

"I promise I'll aim for something in-between…" Slade chuckled.

"Good… I'm sure you'll do very well," Robin grinned and, for a moment, leaned into the man, which was his way of carefully showing affection in public. He wouldn't mind doing something ridiculous and crazy like jumping into the man's arms and kissing him senseless right there, but he knew Sade appreciated keeping a low profile, and so, frankly, did he. Which is why he jumped slightly when the man squeezed his ass.

"Slade?!"

"I'm bored."

"Sometimes I think you only want me for my body."

"Nah, you're pretty entertaining standing up as well…" Slade shrugged. "Now, those dressing rooms over there-"

"Quilt!"

"Not a sexual position I've heard of, but I'm willing to try."

"No, I meant buying one! This in greens and yellows… that's nicely gender neutral, isn't it?"

"It's very pretty. All those little ducks… hmmm… I wonder what rhymes with 'duck'?"

"Be a poet on your own time, I'm going to buy this one. _Despite_ the ducks I might add. Go find something for Rose or I won't put your name on the card."

"Who slipped up and let you get so bossy?" the man asked innocently and wandered off.

* * *

Robin paid for the gift, got it wrapped and then went in search of his, supposedly, shopping lover. He found him talking to a very enraptured looking woman.

"I think our range of hard wood scents would be perfect for you," Robin heard her say.

"Oh, how_ so_?" Slade actually purred back, which instantly put him on the teen's naughty-list. And not the fun one.

"_There _you are honey, you promised to help me carry our shopping, remember?" Robin said in an overly sweet voice and shoved the gift into the man's arms. "Come along now, sweetie. Stop bothering that sk- lady."

"Honey? Sweetie?" Slade asked as they had walked out of hearing range.

"Yes?" Robin answered innocently.

"No, I was questioning the pet-names," the man clarified. "It was a bit… over the top. I can deal with 'Tiger', those are deadly after all, but 'sweetie'?"

"Yes, well, you shouldn't flirt with skanks."

"She was trying to sell me some aftershave. It was harmless."

"Oh, well, so this is okay, then?" Robin asked and grabbed the first young man he saw, pushed him against the wall and caged him with his arms. "hey… wanna hook up sometime?"

"Sure, but your dad looks kinda pissed… wanna get out of here?" the young man, rather unexpectedly, grinned back.

Robin was at a loss for words, but Slade saved him by yanking him away by his neck.

"Run," the man then suggested to the other teen, who was smart enough to obey. "To answer your question: no. That was _not_ okay," he then explained to a certain hero, who he kept his grip on, just in case.

Robin, however, wasn't listening, he was staring at the disappearing young man.

"Don't tell me you fell in love?" Slade muttered dryly. "Or, on the other hand… maybe I'll get to kill someone after all."

"Huh? No, no, I just… I think I recognized his voice or something… I think that was Red X! Despite the voice scrambler, there was just something about it, that-"

"That's it, we're leaving. I know how you get around criminals," Slade snorted and dragged his wayward lover out of the store.

That, however, wasn't the end of the discussion.

"I was not really flirting!" They were back at the Tower, they had an audience consisting of the other Titans and Slade was at the end of his rope.

"You _were_!"

"No, she was a _saleswoman_. I was… _negotiating_."

"Oh, yeah? About where you'd get to stick your cock?" Robin snorted.

"All I was hoping for was more free samples, and_ that_ doesn't leave this room. That _had _to be a low point for me…"

"You're low, alright…" the black-haired teen muttered.

"Robin…" Slade caught the reluctant young man's jaw and made him meet his gaze. "I know you, this is not you. Normally you would have snorted or even joined in, giving that woman a show… so this is coming from somewhere else. What?"

"I just… I just don't like you flirting with women!"

"Flirting… with _women_ in particular?"

"It would be different if it had been a guy!" the teen snapped.

"How so?"

"Because… because… I'm gay!"

"Yes?" the amount of patience in Slade's voice had hit the maximum level a few sentences back and was now going for a world record.

"And you're _not_!"

"Could've fooled me…" they heard Beast Boy snicker. The lovers turned their attention to Robin's team, who, as one, shifted uncomfortably.

"Nice going, now we won't find out what this is about," Raven muttered.

"Shall we commence the listening at the door?" Starfire suggested.

"I think we should leave. Quickly," Cyborg let them know.

After the heroes had made their escape, Slade met Robin's accusation.

"That's right. I'm bi. You have known this from the start."

"Yeah, but… what if…"

"What if what?"

"What if you suddenly want to be with a woman? What if you see Rose's baby and think 'oh, that's cute, I think I want another one of those'. It_ can_ happen you know! People go crazy when they see babies!"

"Apparently they go crazy from just _hearing_ about them," Slade growled and then grabbed the teen's shoulders. "Listen to me, Princess, I've had three children, and god knows I royally screwed up with at least the first two. I _don't_ want any more. In fact, if you get pregnant, I'm walking out on you in an instant."

"You promise?" Robin smiled hopefully.

"I promise. You'll be a single mother, living back in the Manor with Bruce."

"Thank you," the teen grinned and gave Slade a deep kiss.

"And I'll try to only look at woman with the outmost distaste from now on," the man added as they parted.

"That's my Tiger…"

"Can we come in now? We're getting hungry!" Beast Boy called out from the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," his leader grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Men…" Raven muttered.

"Be gone, vile creature," Slade smirked at her, making Robin burst out laughing.

"You don't have to be _quite_ that off-putting… just don't try for any more free samples, okay?"

"Fine… but I'm not sharing these," the man snorted and produced quite a hefty amount of small packages from his pocket. "And if they make women go wild, that's not my fault; that's the product working…"

"We will _try _to control ourselves…" Raven promised dryly.

"Oh, and Robin, you got another Christmas card," Beast Boy said. "Just as slightly creepy as the others…"

"Ugh… I really have to call Shield…" Robin muttered.

"Well, you leave for Gotham in a week anyway, so…"

"Yeah, that reminds me, we should go through a few more drills just in case," Robin nodded.

"No more drills! Slade! Save us!" Beast Boy groaned.

"I'm not a hero. And you could use them," the man smirked.

"But… I'm sure you'd rather have Robin to yourself, right?" the changeling insisted.

"Well, when you're right, you're right… Coming, Princess?"

"Drills. Now," Robin growled at his lazy team. "I want to make sure I leave you well prep- hey! Slade! Put me down!"

"You can torture them later. We had an argument. I demand make up sex."

"You're just gonna get a new argument…" Robin muttered from his place over the man's shoulder.

* * *

"There, don't you feel better now?" the man leered down at him half an hour later.

"Too tired to argue, anyway…" Robin mumbled.

"That's the point."

"You're so evil."

"I know."

"Hey, Slade?" Robin asked, tracing his fingers over the man's chest. "What's it like, having sex with a woman?"

"If you're curious I could get you a hooker for Christmas?" the man chuckled.

"Ew! No! But seriously… I mean... they have… breasts and… does it feel better to… you know… be inside one?"

"Please talk to Bruce about these things?"

"No, he's not been with a guy, after all, so… what's better?"

"There is no 'better', it all depends on the partner," the mercenary told him.

"So you… don't miss it?"

"No. Besides, some women are very stingy about being fucked in the ass."

"What? Noooo?" Robin grinned. "They are really missing out on something."

"That's what I've tried to tell some of them in the past."

"Idiots… not daring to try something new when it's the best feeling in the world."

"Exactly." Slade looked down on Robin to see a very evil smile spreading on his face. "That was a trap, wasn't it?"

"A little bit, yeah… because I know someone _else_ who is missing out…" the teen grinned and grabbed the man's ass.

"Tell you what. I will bottom for you-"

"You will?!"

"Certainly. When you can pin me."

"That's not fair!" Robin pouted. "I'm so going to the gym… or maybe I'll get really fat, that might work too…"

"All the easier to roll you over…" the man chuckled. "Not that it's difficult now," he added and gave the teen a demonstration. Then, unfortunately, his phone rang.

"Oh, god damn it…" Robin muttered.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Privately," the man said after checking the number and, after pulling his pants on, left the room.

Robin sighed and just hoped that that call wouldn't take his lover away from him again.

Fortunately, it didn't, but the man spent the rest of the day, and late into the night, working in a room which had become his 'office'. Robin wondered if having an office in Titan's Tower was something to brag or be ashamed about when one was a mercenary. He didn't really dare to ask. The teen didn't have much time to think about Slade's work, though, as he had his plate full with his own. They had been able to spend an extraordinary about of time together for the last couple of weeks, actually, something he was grateful for as several days could pass where they only saw each other in the bedroom, sometimes when one of them got up and the other went to bed. The Titan hoped that gave the man a bit of a breather, though, which he probably very much needed when he was at risk at being hit by a stank ball at any time.

He tried to be careful about hogging the man as a rule, apart from the times like today when he had made him go shopping, because there was just _some_ responsibility Slade shouldn't be able to get away from. After all, with Rose and the baby they were practically family, although the teen was very careful about thinking of Slade as an actual 'boyfriend'. They were lovers. They stayed together, for now, because they enjoyed each other's company and, yes, bodies as well, but training together, trying to figure out things like with the bike, or just talking were just as important.

The hero hated when he got clingy and insecure like today, but, lately, thoughts of a life without Slade there had started surfacing more and more, and it was never about Robin himself losing interest or falling for someone else; it was always about the man leaving. Sometimes the teen couldn't understand why the mercenary stuck around at all, even if the sex was great. It _had_ to be more than that, because he was pretty sure Slade couldn't throw a brick without hitting someone he could have sex with… even_ after_ the person woke up again. But, somehow, Slade appeared to have made a claim on him and decided to stick around and defend it. As long as he did, Robin was at ease, because then he wouldn't look too foolish if he accidently killed anyone who put a move on the man, after all. Slade was his. At least for now.

* * *

A/N: slightly longer chapter today, at least! Their relationship in Black Sheep is pretty… weird, because, yes, I think we safely can say that they love each other, but there is still something just standing in the way, I guess, and a lot of insecurity, even if Slade hides his better… ;) Thank you for all your reviews, by the way! They get me out of bed in the morning to update... I COULD say that more reviews would wake me up earlier, but, truthfully... I doubt it... ;)


	8. Saturday, 8th of December 2012

A/N: if your facebook name has the initials J M and you sent a request to join the ducklings, could you please PM me here or something, because your settings doesn't allow me to send you a message with the control questions. I sent you a friend request, though. Just have to make sure you're a sladin fan before I can add you, you know… ;)

I'm very excited about this chapter, so get to reading!

* * *

**Saturday, 8th of December 2012**

Robin hated when Slade's cell phone rang. Not only because the man insisted on keeping his 'old phone' ring tone which was loud and jarring, but because it seldom meant anything good. The call yesterday hadn't seemed to be another mission, even though Slade wouldn't say anything about it. Judging by the expression on the man's face_ now_, however, this new one was one of those bad calls.

"How did you get my number? I see. One moment," the man said and walked out of earshot before continuing talking.

Robin frowned after him, but then went back to working on the bike. Slade didn't usually discuss business in front of the Titans, but it was only the two of them in the garage after all, and, lately, he seemed to be taking more and more calls privately, not to mention going out on errands.

"I'll meet you there. Thirty minutes," he heard Slade say as the man was coming towards him again, just before hanging up.

"Was that work?" Robin asked carefully as the mercenary didn't offer any explanations himself.

"No, it was… I have a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours… or I'll call," the man told him. "I'm taking the bike."

"Um… yeah… fine… she's yours again, after all," Robin said, frowning. "But come on, is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I need to go." The man straddled the Harley and started it up with a roar, leaving Robin, literally, in the dust.

The frown on the teen's forehead hadn't decreased, and the longer he stood there the more uneasy he felt. There had been something in the man's voice, something in his eye, which Robin hadn't seen before. Something was wrong and it was something _significant _as well.

"Hell yeah, I need to worry about it," Robin muttered and straddled his R-cycle. He was already wearing his uniform, since he was on duty, so he just donned his mask and his helmet and then accessed his bike's computer. He had never told Slade this, but he had put a tracker on the Harley a long time ago. It wasn't to keep track of the mercenary, in fact he had never used it before now, but when Slade had gotten that dingy apartment in the horrible neighborhood, Robin had been scared to death that the bike would be stolen. He had made sure that if that happened, he would be able to find it again. Quickly. Preferably before Slade found the thieves and revoked their living license.

As he activated the device he realized that Slade was still in the city and seemed to have stopped.

"Taking a walk in the park?" Robin muttered. "That's… unusual." He had expected to see the bike parked in an alley or outside a bar, but if the man wanted to do business during a picnic… Robin kicked his own bike into gear and set off. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't being a stalker, he had kept his distance in the past, but he just knew something was wrong. Batman had taught him to always go with his gut feeling, and this one told him Slade was in some kind of trouble.

He parked his bike well away from Slade's quickly began searching, keeping out of sight as much as he could. It took him a while but suddenly he spotted the man standing at an old gazebo, talking to someone. Robin frowned again. The person he was talking to was standing too close to the man and looked too relaxed. _No one_ did that around Slade… Well… besides him and Rose, of course. He couldn't get any closer without being out in the open and it was too far away to make out much. He was also beginning to feel guilty about the whole thing, but then the shadowed figure suddenly turned around to walk away and Slade grabbed the person's arm. His acquaintance then spun around and punched him hard in the face and that was when Robin decided that he had seen enough and sprinted forward.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" the teen shouted.

"Cavalry to the rescue, Slade?" the shadow sneered. "Since then do you need little heroes defending you?"

"I don't," the man growled and glared at Robin, who brushed it off. "What are you doing here, Robin?"

"Enjoying the sight of you getting slugged. Well? Aren't you going to introduce us? Who is this person?"

"I'm his ex wife," the woman sneered. "Now leave us alone. This is family business."

Robin stared at the rather tall brunette. She had to be in her fifties but didn't really look it. 'Hard' and 'tough' were words that came to mind, but also 'cold'. He knew the woman had been through a lot, some of it because of Slade making bad decisions, but he found it unusually difficult to feel sympathetic towards her… and Robin usually had no problem with sympathy. It might be the way she stood. So close to Slade. Like she had a claim to him.

"You're… Adeline Kane?"

"Yes," the woman looked as stunned as the hero did when she realized that the young man knew who she was. "And how do you know that?" She turned to her ex husband again. "Don't tell me you're suddenly opening up to heroes, Slade?"

"Not in general, no," the man muttered. Robin waited for him to say something else, wondering how he would introduce him. As a lover? An accomplice? A… friend? The man didn't have time, however, as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you're… he's younger than our sons, Slade!"

"I'm aware."

"Why is it every time I meet you, you seem to get more depraved?"

"Hey!" Robin hissed. "Firstly, I'm an adult, alright? And Slade and I have saved each others' lives more times than I can count!"

"That's all well and good, but let me tell you this, boy: Slade has two kinds of associates; those he just fucks and those he fucks over… and if you're lucky he sticks around long enough for you to figure out which category you belong to… and as I said. This is family business. Leave us-"

"Addie thinks that something might have happened to Joseph."

Two pairs of eyes, one pair green, the other pair blue, were suddenly staring at the mercenary in rapt attention.

"Why would you tell-" the woman began.

"How can I help?" Robin asked at the same time.

"You can't, keep out of it!" Adeline snapped.

"That's enough, Addie, if Joey is in trouble Robin is a great asset to have. I will look into it. I'll contact you when I know more," Slade said sternly. Robin couldn't help but feel a small hot burst of pride at the man's words, but as he opened his mouth to reassure the woman, he was interrupted.

"The hell you will! He's my son! You owe both him and me to help, but I'll be right there as well. I'm not staying behind, waiting for news. I did that once. That was enough."

The man gave his ex wife a look and then sighed in a way that Robin actually recognized.

"Fine. We'll fly to L.A. tomorrow. Where are you staying?"

"At the Hilton right over there," the woman said and nodded towards the west side of the park.

"You could stay at the T-" Robin began but was interrupted.

"Good. I'll call you later today with the plans," Slade decided. "Robin, come."

The teen noticed that the woman gave him a quick smirk, but didn't really know what it meant. "I'm not a dog, Slade," he snorted, however, as they walked away.

"Really? Because you're snoopy…" the man muttered and Robin was reminded that he was somewhat in the wrong here.

"Umm… I'm sorry, it was just that… you were acting strange."

"Let's go back home. I have plane tickets to book and people to contact."

Robin knew better than to question the man when he sounded like that, but he had a feeling that Slade was more distracted and worried than actually angry. Still, he gave him some space for a while once they got home and then joined the man as he was booking the flight.

"So… that was your ex?" Robin began, carefully feeling out the man's mood.

"Yes." Slade gave a short laugh. "And don't worry, she has scared braver men than you."

"She didn't scare me!" Robin objected, relived that the man seemed to be himself again. "She was just… yeah, okay, she scared me. A little. So… Joseph lives in L.A? I thought you didn't know where he was?"

"I didn't." The bitterness in the man's voice was prominent. "I tried to find him again after our first little adventure, and I contacted Addie. She told me she had no idea where he was. Now it turns out she has known the whole time."

"That's…" Robin began, but hesitated.

"She said I didn't_ deserve_ to know where he was… That I'd ruin his life even more."

"Slade…" Robin, standing behind him, wound his arms around the sitting man's neck, trying to think of something he could say that wouldn't insult the man by being too sappy. "She's wrong… and you can finally prove it to her now, right?"

"Right."

"So," Robin looked up at the screen and pointed at it. "That number is wrong. It should be three tickets."

"Robin, I don't think-"

"But I do. You came with me to save Cyborg, I'm coming with you for this. No matter_ how_ scary your ex is."

"Brave bird…" the man chuckled.

"Yeah, I know… to a fault…" Robin grinned. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow around noon. She has already looked for him in his flat, his workplace and interviewed everyone he had contact with, but I wanted to take a look myself. Then we'll decide what to do next."

"So… who is he? I mean… what kind of trouble could he get into?" Robin asked carefully.

"He's a concert violinist… so you tell me," the man chuckled dryly.

"But he has powers, right? He inherited them from you?"

"Yes, he can possess people using his eyes… he saved his mother the day he discovered that," the man said, sounding very proud. "He had a few nasty experiences, though, so, as far as I know, he's not using his ability anymore."

"What does he look like?"

"Addie mailed me some resent photos…" he answered and after a moment the screen filled with pictures of a blond, green-eyed thirty-something man, who was more often than not smiling brightly in a way Robin had seen Slade do only rarely. It was the same smile, though.

"Oh god, he's _gorgeous_!" the teen gasped. "I might just trade you in for the younger model…" he added to his lover.

"Good luck. He's straight."

"What? _No way_? Not looking that gorgeous and being artistic too? Come _on_!"

"Well, as far as I know he's only dated women… I'm _so_ sorry," Slade said dryly.

"Oh, well…" Robin sighed. "Seems like I'm stuck with you for a while longer then…"

"Thank you. I don't want to have to hurt my own son."

"What about me?"

"You? You'd only end up liking it," the man smirked and suddenly his chair spun around and he grabbed the surprised hero, pulling him down across his knees. Robin yelped and then laughed as the first swats hit his behind.

"Okay! Okay! You made your point!" he yelled.

"I might as well teach you not to follow me while I have you in position," the man snorted and didn't stop.

"Ow! Ow! Slade! Don't-! I won't! I won't! I promise!" Robin groaned. Not even when kidding did Slade spank gently. Perhaps he couldn't see the point of that. Finally the hero was let up and by then his face was tomato red. "Damn you…" he muttered rubbing his ass. "This is like the second time in a week!"

"Well, perhaps you should start behaving?"

"Yeah well, joke's on you. I was sooo crossing my fingers. I'll follow you every time you look suspicious…" Robin smirked and straddled the man.

"Then I'll start sneaking into the bedroom a lot…" the man grinned and kissed the smirk away. "But not right now. I need to call Addie and we both need to pack… and you know, you should perhaps tell your team that you're leaving?"

"Oh, shit…" Robin swore. "I forgot!"

"Hmmm… I think I might be able to whisk you away from this tower for good one of these days, and you wouldn't even notice," the man leered. Robin had a feeling he might be right. At least it might take a week.

* * *

Slade chuckled as Robin scurried off to tell the team the news. He had been a bit irritated at the boy's sudden appearance, he would have preferred to keep him out of any business including his ex wife, especially as Robin had been rather… unsure of himself lately. Or unsure of _Slade_, which was, the man thought, unacceptable. The teen had abandonment issues, though, the man knew this. They most likely stemmed from when his parents had died and his world had changed so drastically. It impressed the mercenary that the hero still had been able to grow strong enough to break away from the bat and become the leader of this team. Robin was a good leader and a very worthy one, but, at times, his deep insecurities still peeked through to an extent that even Slade noticed, the incident at the mall being one example. The teen needed someone to hold him, who would tell him, openly, that he loved him and would always be there for him, but Slade didn't think he could do that. He could only reassure him in other, more physical ways, and that just had to be enough for now. He knew, however, that it _wasn't _quite enough, and he had a feeling that someday, maybe soon, Robin would figure that out for himself.

* * *

"L.A.?" Raven raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys, but its Slade's son… he might be missing, and I-"

"Just go, man. Want us to come too?" Cyborg asked.

"Well… I…" Robin hesitated. His team might do some good there, but on the other hand _that woman_ had already checked the place out, so… "No, thank you, you better stay here. Wouldn't like to leave Jump unprotected after all."

"You just wanna be alone with Slade, huh?" Beast Boy snickered.

"Um… I won't be. His… his ex wife is coming too."

"His _what_?!" the room asked as one.

"Is this becoming a rectangle of love?" Starfire asked.

"Is she a bitch?" Raven smirked.

"Is she hot?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Does she like pizza? asked Beast Boy. "What? All the good questions were taken!" he added in his defense.

"No, yes, no, I have no idea," Robin answered all the questions in turn.

"Did you just call my ex a bitch?" Slade asked from the door.

"Ummm… no? Must have mixed the questions up…?" the Titan answered innocently.

"So she's hot then?" Cyborg grinned.

"She's like fifty five!" his leader snapped.

"Never comment on a woman's age. And of course she's hot. Would I marry a troll?" Slade snorted.

"I'm taking a seat between you two on the plane…" Robin muttered. "Anyway, guys, it's a short flight and if there's nothing to find we might be back tomorrow night… or the day after. So don't slack off!"

"Damn, and here we were planning a rave…" Cyborg deadpanned.

Later, as he was packing, Robin realized something.

"Um, Slade? It just hit me… can we trust her?"

"Why?" the man asked guardedly.

"Because I can't go on the plane in my Robin costume, after all… I'll take one of my fake IDs but she'll see me without a mask."

"Addie might appear a bit… standoffish," Slade began, at which Robin snorted, "But she's on our side. And she knows you're helping. Don't worry."

"Okay, I just wanted to check…" Robin said as he flicked through his ID cards, trying to decide which to take. He found the somewhat strange looking one that they had gotten in a rush in Carson City when he had been badly burnt and looked more than half dead. He grinned but put it aside. He had saved it as a memory, but there was no way in hell he'd place his bets on that one again. Instead he picked a rather new one, professionally made, thanks to the JL, who knew that even heroes sometimes needed to travel incognito. It came with a wallet filled with matching information including working credit and cash cards. There was a passport as well, but he wouldn't need that this time.

"So… all set," he said and zipped up the small shoulder bag. They would only be gone for two nights tops, so he had just brought a few changes of underwear and an extra T-shirt. If something should happen he'd buy more there.

"Same here."

Robin looked over at Slade who had just closed his own bag and put it by the door. He knew the man must be worried and wanted to do something to comfort him… and he had a very specific idea what, but, he realized, Slade might not be in the mood, considering…

"Have you suddenly become shy?" the man asked him, derailing the teen's train of thought.

"Huh? Why?"

"When you look at me like that it usually only means one thing, and still you're not on your knees."

"I wasn't sure you'd be… up for it?"

"Joey is a big boy, and he's not been down any stupid paths as far as Addie knew-"

"Meaning a path like yours?"

"Yes, she likes to mention that. Often," Slade muttered. "So something could have happened, of course, but, so far, I'm not that worried. At least not worried enough to say no to a blowjob. What are we on, by the way?"

"Hmm… let's see… We were on nine thousand eight hundred and eighty six, and then the welcome home in the shower, and then…" Robin calculated his debt silently. "This will be nine thousand eight hundred and seventy four."

"I hope you lose count when we are down to a three digit number, because I _will_ make you start over," Slade grinned.

"Promises, promises…" Robin chuckled and got to work.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Who is excited that Addie is in this story? ;) I'd love to hear what you think of her, at least when you get to know more about her… according to an internet resource I usually trust, Addie has green eyes, but in every picture I've seen of her so far she has brown… but I'm going with green. I also like to point out that the age thing is a headache. Addie joined the army at 19 and should be around Slade's age, of course (around 70, if we go by the fact that Slade served in the Korean war, which also means both Joey and, probably Rose, should be much older as well), but that doesn't really WORK here, so when it comes to the ages of everyone, I'm sorry, but you just kinda have to buy this too… I DID make her older than she appears in the original Deathstroke comics, though, because Rose is an adult after all and… just don't pay any attention to it and let me get away with it? I'd consider it a Christmas present! ;)

Also, as this universe obviously is not following the canon one when it comes to Slade's youngest son: Joseph never became Jericho (Jericho is too closely tied to the Titans and I really didn't want to mess with that), so he needed a profession. He was described as artistic, so I decided on music. Also something you will have to live with… am I asking too much of you in one chapter? Sorry. Here, have some of Alfred's cookies.


	9. Sunday, 9th of December 2012

A/N: Yay! You seem to be onboard with the Addie thing. She's a bit… cranky… right now, but… well… she has rather good reasons, after all… ;)

* * *

**Sunday, 9th of December 2012**

"Aren't we going to pick up Adeline?" Robin asked as Slade took the rout to the airport the next day.

"No, she's meeting us there. She has this thing about independence…" the man said dryly.

"Your courting must have been weird…" Robin snorted, trying to repress a spark of jealousy. "Oh, god, I just realized… she shot your eye out!"

"That she did." The teen could almost hear a note of pride in the man's voice, something which didn't exactly calm down the green monster inside him.

"But… she could have killed you!"

"She had the right. I had endangered her child. Go try to take a cub away from a lioness and see how well you fare."

"But, he's _your _kid too! You didn't do it on purpose! If you'd only known that-"

"'What if' is not a road I'd like to go down, Robin, What happened, happened. Joseph was hurt, lost his _voice_, because of me. And I wasn't there to stop Grant from making some really stupid choices which led to his death… she has the right to be angry."

"Well, she's a parent too, after all," Robin muttered. "You can't just blame yourself."

"It's easier that way. For everyone involved," the man sighed.

"Do you still… I mean…?" Robin squirmed in his seat, not sure how to phrase the question, and not even sure if he dared to ask it. Slade glanced at him and filled in the blanks.

"I won't lie to you, Robin… she will always be special to me… we have a long history and not all of it was tragic. She is a remarkable woman in many ways and I, albeit perhaps a bit reluctantly, have the highest regard for her."

"Oh." Robin felt like he had been flattened by a truck. One with spiky tires.

"But we're not romantically involved… and no, I wouldn't want to be. Whenever I look at her, I'm reminded of my children's fate and my own guilt, and I think it's the same with her… besides, she still hates me with a passion," the man added with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"She'd shoot out my other eye in a heartbeat if she thought she could get away with it… actually, once we find Joey, don't be surprised if I duck."

Robin chuckled, feeling somewhat better.

"I'll cover you," he promised.

* * *

Robin felt really underdressed as they met Addie. He and Slade had just thrown on blue jeans and t-shirts, both actually picking black shirts before Robin realized that they were matching and switched to a dark red one. The woman, however, was smartly dressed in a business suit, her hair in a tight pony tail at the base of her neck. She didn't give them a second glance or comment on their appearance, however, but Robin still combed his fingers through his hair, hoping it didn't stick up too much after Slade had had his hands in it after his shower this morning. Both hands. Gripping quite firmly.

"Good. You're on time," the woman nodded curtly.

"Am I ever late?" Slade asked and got a look that could freeze a volcano in return.

"Let's check in." Addie turned on her heel, a rather high and sharp one, and stalked off.

Robin gave his lover a desperate look, wondering if he should just skip this trip altogether. The man mercilessly pushed him along however and smirked dryly. "I love family vacations…" he said, but Robin noticed that he kept his voice very low, and he was pretty sure why.

"Cute."

Robin looked up at Addie, who had spoken, in confusion. She was standing right next to him at the desk and he was busy putting his tickets and charge card back in his wallet.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're really playing house, aren't you?" the woman continued in the same sarcastic tone, but Robin still didn't know what she was talking about. "Your ID," she nodded. "Robin Wilson. Cute."

"Oh." The hero blushed a bit and it only got worse as a chuckle told him that Slade had heard their conversation.

"I have already given him permission to use my name. Sparsely. I didn't know you did on your new ID, though…?"

"Um… I… I just wanted something I wouldn't forget."

"Strange… the last time you used it you told me it was because it _wasn't_ memorable… remember? That gas-station you had to walk into naked?"

"How can anyone ever forget that?" Robin snorted.

"I don't want to know," Adeline muttered and took the lead again, towards the gate.

The plane was a small one with two seats on either side of the aisle. Robin quickly made sure that he and Slade sat next to each other, with the man by the window. He thought he was being subtle about it, but apparently not, as the mercenary smirked and the woman gave a little snort.

After settling in, figuring out which seatbelt went with which chair and how to fasten it, the three sat in silence. Robin was not a fan of silence, not when it was awkward like this one was. He hadn't been raised by Bruce Wayne for nothing, however, and searched for a topic of conversation that might be of interest and, at the same time, make Slade look good. He had a burning desire to defend the man to the woman for some reason.

"So… has Slade told you that he's going to be a granddad?" he asked. Immediately he realized that it had been a mistake, by the way Slade tensed next to him and the woman's eyes narrowed.

"No. He hasn't. I'm guessing that daughter of his…?"

"Rose, yes. She got married nine months ago… we were at the wedding…" Robin said nervously, trying to pretend that he didn't feel crushed by the tension. "She's due on Christmas, isn't that cool?"

"Very."

"We're going to visit them-"

"Robin, that's enough. I don't think Addie is interested," Slade snapped.

"Certainly not," the woman muttered.

"I was just trying to-" the teen began.

"Slade, tell your boy toy to be quiet."

"Addie," the man growled but Robin snapped. He had had enough.

"Listen ma'am, what the hell have I ever done to you? I've offered to help find your son! You don't like Slade, sure, but you're acting like I stole him from you or something!" the hero got a cold feeling in his stomach as he noticed that the woman flinched a little at the last part but he decided to ignore it.

"Fine. That's fair," the woman said after a moment of silence. "You seem like a good kid." Robin opened his mouth but then let the 'kid' remark pass. "However, whenever I see Slade he's usually with a new woman. And next time I see him you'll be history too, even if you happen to be a boy."

"Do you have a _problem_ with me being a b- man?" the teen asked with narrowed eyes.

"It takes a bit of getting used to."

"Addie, you knew I was bi before we were married. You asked me to take that HIV test when I told you, remember?"

"Yes, but that was in _theory_. Why you suddenly decided to actually-"

"I fucked men back then as well. Remember Sergeant North?"

"Bill? But I… I _dated _Bill!" the woman gasped.

Robin coughed, making a sound suspiciously like 'fag-hag'.

"I know. I decided to convince him that he belonged on the other team," the man smirked. "I wanted you all to myself."

Robin did _not _like hearing that, but the woman blinked once and seemed to sit back in her seat, either calmer or simply not knowing how to react.

"How… romantic…" she muttered.

"You _don't_ have to do the same for me…" Robin added in a mumble.

"Thanks. I prefer taking bullets for you," the man smirked.

The group remained quiet for the rest of the short ride, and they all really preferred it that way.

* * *

They took a cab from the airport and arrived at Joseph's place at around ten in the morning. Addie unlocked the door with her own key.

"I searched the place, but whatever I touched I put back in the exact same place," she informed them.

"Good girl," Slade nodded absentmindedly as he looked around.

"Piss off," his ex snapped. "I'm going to make a few calls, check in with my agents. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

"What did she snap for?" Slade asked, arching an eyebrow at the door slamming shut.

"Probably you calling her 'good girl'," Robin said dryly.

"Oh, damn. Old habit."

"Yeah, well, get rid of those…" the teen muttered. "What did she mean by 'agents'?"

"She is the founder of Searchers Inc. On the surface they are a detective agency, but they deal with information."

"Espionage?" Robin blinked. "I thought you said she was one of the good guys?"

"No, I said she was on _our side_. There's a difference. Besides, not all spies are bad spies…" Slade smirked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna pretend she's James Bond…" the teen snorted. "So if she has a whole organization behind her and _still _can't find her son… she must be really worried."

"Worried enough to call me. But I'm still not sure there's foul play involved. Joey apparently leads a quiet life and Addie can be a bit… "

"Overprotective?"

"Smothering. She really doted on him after Grant rebelled and ran away… maybe he just met some nice girl and decided to take her to some exotic island."

"I don't think it's a _nice _girl you need to meet to do that," Robin chuckled.

"Well, the more fun for him," Slade joined in.

"You are such a hypocrite, you know that, right?" Robin smirked.

"How so?"

"Well, when it comes to Joey hypothetically getting it on with some girl somewhere you go 'good for him', but when your _daughter_-"

"Go look for clues, Robin."

"I'm just saying, that-"

"Now."

Robin chuckled but gave up lecturing the man about being sexist, and they split up to search. Although the apartment was small, it was light and immaculately kept.

"How long has he been gone?" Robin asked.

"Addie last spoke with him a little over a week ago."

"A week... that matches the amount of dust," Robin said, more or less to himself as he brushed his fingers over the dinner table. "Your son is a neat freak."

"Yes, well… all families have to have one."

"Poetic."

"Raven told me that, actually."

"Really? About who?"

"That's… confidential," the man chuckled.

"I see," Robin smirked. "And what else did you talk about?"

"That's_ extremely _confidential," the man leered.

"Please, the poor girl is jealous enough as it is," Robin snickered. "Sometimes I think she wants to push me off the roof just to be there to console you."

"Lovely thought," Slade hummed and they continued to search. "I might let her."

Robin tried to look for things that seemed off or unusual. He learned a lot about the man who lived in the apartment, but nothing that could explain why he had disappeared.

"The fridge is the only messy place. He is one of those fridge magnet people," the teen commented. "Hmm… here are some news clippings from concerts, he's quite popular… a postcard from Mexico, ah, that was from Addie, dated over half a year ago…"

"There seems to be some clothes missing from the closet," Slade told him.

"You sure Joey wasn't in there as well?" Robin asked, eying a very beautiful, but also slightly soft and feminine painting.

"Very funny. Missing clothes might mean he left by his own will, though. It's a good sign."

"If you're right, yeah," Robin said coming up beside the man to examine the lead for himself. "It's not obvious…"

"No, but look the spaces between the hangers… I'd say he has chosen a few shirts to take with him."

"He folds his underwear. Who the hell does that?" Robin asked as he checked the drawers. "Again, there's room for more here… have you checked the laundry basket?"

"It was empty apart from a pair of pajamas. Nothing in the trash. The fridge is also empty of perishable goods."

"So he cleaned the place and did the laundry in preparation for his trip… makes sense."

"Yes…" Slade looked around again, and Robin could see the man's shoulders lowering just a smidge. The man _had_ been worried! Damn him, why had he claimed he wasn't?

"Am I in trouble? You're glaring," the man pointed out.

"No more than usual," Robin sighed. He knew better than to expect Slade to share his feelings, after all. The man only seemed to do that when he absolutely had to… or after sex. He'd ask him after sex, then.

"Did you find anything?" Addie asked as she walked in.

"I would say it was voluntary. Was he seeing anyone?" Slade wanted to know.

"No, not as far as I know."

"What about his phone records?" Robin asked. "Anything unusual there? Oh, wait… he is mute so…?"

"He has a computer program that lets him use the phone when he must. A text-to-speech program. We haven't been able to find anything there, though."

"How about internet history? That reminds me, I haven't seen a computer…?" the teen said, looking around.

"He doesn't have one," the woman told them. "He was always more interested in music."

"Yes, his violin… it's gone, isn't it?" Slade realized.

"Good," Robin shrugged. "If he really loved that thing he wouldn't leave it behind, would he?"

"For a vacation? I'm not so sure," Slade said and looked at his ex.

"He would keep it in his safety deposit box…" Adeline frowned. "But I can't check that without a signed consent form…"

"So… there's no way to be sure, then?" Robin asked.

Slade chuckled in response and Addie smirked. "It will just take a while to arrange one," she said.

"But if he's not… oh. Of course. A fake one," Robin sighed. "I keep forgetting I'm dealing with gray-zone people."

"Yes, I'm so disappointed in you… it's like I didn't train you at all," Slade sighed and ruffled the teen's hair.

"So… nothing left to do here, then?" Robin said when he managed to duck away from the man's assault.

"No, I guess not. Let's find a hotel and get that consent form. We can't go to the bank until tomorrow anyway, since it's Sunday," the man decided.

They were just about to leave when Robin spotted several piles of letters on the hallway table, just inside the door.

"Did you go through these?" he asked.

"No, I thought you did," Slade told him.

"That pile was already there, I picked up the rest of the mail so his box wouldn't fill up," Addie said. "It's mostly catalogues and flyers, and some bills."

"Nothing here..." Slade told them, but Robin suddenly stopped. There was something he had seen, something he had dismissed…

"Wait… shit!" he yelled and spun around back into the apartment.

"What now? The runs?" Addie commented dryly.

"In this case… I almost hope it is," Slade growled and followed.

Robin was standing by the fridge, busy opening a Christmas card.

"What the…?" Slade began.

"A bit early, but not exactly a crime?" Addie said.

"Not normally, no, but…" Robin handed the card to Slade, who read it and nodded.

"The same handwriting… 'Hope to see you soon, XOXO'"

"What are you talking about?"

"I got these too. Several of them," Robin explained. "Never signed, all from Gotham."

"This one as well," the mercenary confirmed.

"But… what do you and Joey have in common?" Addie asked.

"You mean besides… _me_?" Slade answered grimly.

"Okay, okay, no panicking…" Robin said to the room, although no one was really panicking at all, the atmosphere had just gotten tenser. "All the signs still points to that he left voluntarily, right? And there's a tiny possibility that this is just a coincidence, some writing styles look the same, after all and…"

"Do you believe that last part yourself?" Slade asked.

"No," Robin admitted.

"Then let's not waste time on that assumption, shall we? But I agree about him leaving voluntarily, unless it was staged by an expert."

"So what do we do? Do we go to Gotham?" Robin asked.

"Of course we do! Right away!" Addie snapped.

"No. We'll have lunch, we'll find a hotel for the night, and we'll check the safety deposit box in the morning like we planned. We can't just rush to Gotham, for several reasons. But we'll talk later. Lock up and we'll go."

Robin thought Addie would blow a fuse at being ordered around, but the woman's lips only tightened before she gave a short nod. The teen himself would leave all major decisions up to Slade, it was _his_ son after all, even though it now seemed that he was involved himself as well, somehow…

"My network has a suite on permanent reserve at the Plaza downtown," Adeline said in the elevator. "It's safe and bug free. And don't look so hesitant, it has four bedrooms. We won't have to share."

"Then it's settled. We'll go there." Slade agreed.

"How's the room service?" Robin grinned, as he was beginning to feel hungry despite everything.

"It's the Plaza. What do_ you_ think?" the woman asked in return, giving him a small grin. Robin smiled back. He might learn to like her, but it would take a while. She made Batman seem approachable and friendly.

* * *

"There's a double bedroom through there, I assume you want to share?" Adeline said and gestured to the right as they came into the large suite.

"Well, we don't have to, if-" Robin began, feeling that the situation was a bit delicate and he didn't want to aggravate anything.

"She's my ex wife, not my current one, Princess. Give me your bag," Slade snorted.

"Princess? Is that a gay thing?" the woman snickered as Robin's ears turned a bit red.

"Bitterness? Is that a straight thing?" Slade retorted amiably, took Robin's bag and went into their room.

"I…I'm… gonna help you unpack," the teen said and followed closely behind. "Don't leave me alone with her! Not after something like that!" Robin hissed as they closed the door behind them.

"She can take it."

"I wasn't worried about her, I was worried about _me_," the hero muttered. "And the fact that I might actually hit her at some point."

"Well, be my guest, but a warning; she _will_ hit back. And she packs quite a punch as I was recently reminded."

They couldn't stay in the bedroom for long, after all they only had a shoulder bag each to supposedly 'unpack'. When they joined Addie in the living room she had ordered menus from room service and for the next ten minutes they just focused on what to order and kept the conversation on that subject. When the food arrived and they had eaten, however, it was time to make some plans.

"I think he went to Gotham," Robin told them. "And of his own free will… but then…?"

"What about the other cards? The ones you got? What did they say?" Addie wanted to know.

"I can't remember exactly, but they all seemed to indicate that I'd be meeting the sender soon, that's why we thought it was someone we knew in Gotham."

"It means you are in danger too," Slade growled. "I want you to be careful and not-"

"Get in a stranger's car or take any candy from them, I know," Robin snorted. "I'm a big boy, Slade."

"Yes, you're an adequate size," the man leered.

"Please. I don't know if Robin's team thinks these things are cute, but I won't have you flirting when we're trying to find my son!" Addie snapped.

"What? Not for the whole time?" Slade deadpanned.

"Slade…" Robin said warningly.

"Fine. We'll try to behave in public. So… there's something else those cards indicated which worries me; that the sender knows that you, and that means us, are going to Gotham… and that means-"

"He or she knows our identities! I mean, that was obvious when we thought it was a friend, but if it's not…?" the teen mused.

Addie suddenly shook her head and chuckled dryly. "I almost asked if you two had any enemies… I'm guessing that we can put about ten people on the 'not a suspect' list and then deal with the rest of Earth's population, right?"

"Sounds about right…" Slade muttered.

"So, who have you pissed off lately?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Robin shrugged. "Lex Luthor?"

"LEX LUTHOR?!"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure we pissed him off good… but if we stick to local people who hate us, the last time we were in Gotham on business we took down the H.I.V.E branch there. Killed Brother Blood," the hero said.

"Yes, leaving one or two hundred teachers and students with nowhere to go… I'm guessing some of them might hold a grudge… unless they are dead…" the man filled in.

"Which leaves their relatives and friends…" Robin sighed. "And then again, it's Gotham, and I'm not really that popular there to begin with…"

"I'm mostly worried about Luthor…" Addie muttered. "He has his fingers in everything… he's powerful enough too…"

"I think we were quite successful in… _discouraging_ him from trying to kill us again," Slade told her.

"I don't know," Robin muttered, "he should have _some _pride left, after all? But if he knows my identity, why not just tell the world?"

"Handwritten cards… who ever this person is, he or she likes the personal approach," Addie frowned. "Luthor is more businesslike, wouldn't you say?"

"Depends on how much he hates someone, I think …" Slade mused. "For me and Robin… I don't think handwritten cards is personal _enough_."

"So… we'll go to Gotham from here, then?" the teen wanted to know.

"Yes," Addie nodded, but Slade, once again, shook his head.

"No. The kidnapper, if Joey _is_ kidnapped, knows we are going to Gotham on the fourteenth, so up until then, at least, Joey should be safe. His messages indicate that whatever this person has planned will happen when he meets Robin… if we go to Gotham now, without any leads at all, may I point out, we'll disrupt their plan, and that might be even more dangerous to Joey at this point than following the kidnapper's schedule, so to speak." Slade paused, as he thought the situation through one more time. "How safe is Joeys apartment, would you say?" he asked Addie.

"I have someone sweep it for bugs every week. So far, nothing," the woman said.

"Then let's assume that the kidnapper won't find out that we found the card. He might know Addie contacted me, by now, or planned for it, but even so, he can't know we're on to him."

"Or her. Or they," Robin pointed out.

"I'm not going to say he/she/they/it every time I talk about this person. Let's pick a gender and stick with it," the man snorted.

"Fine. _He_, then," Robin grinned back.

"Sexist bastards," Addie muttered, but, for once, Robin could tell that she wasn't serious. "So we are just going to play into his hands?"

"For now, yes. He'll give himself away one way or the other, or we will find something to point us in a more precise direction."

"_I_ could still go-" Addie began.

"No, that's as bad as if we were to go, besides-"

"As I said, Slade, I won't be left behind!"

"I know…" the man sighed and then sent Robin an apologetic glance. "You'll come with us on the fourteenth. After all, he expects us to show up, and it's only natural for family to stick together at a time like this. If he knows of Joey, it will be safe to assume that he also knows that you are the one who will first notice that he's missing."

"Fine… but if there's any more leads before then…"

"Then we'll see," Slade decided.

"Still, we could contact Batman even now. We need to let him know what's up anyway, and we can ask him to do a silent investigation… maybe just keep his eyes open…" Robin suggested.

"Yes. Do that when we get home," the man nodded, "but he better be _really_ low key!"

"I'll tell him not to take out an ad in the paper," Robin muttered. "He knows how to do his job… and he probably needs something to take his mind of Rose and the baby."

"Why would _Batman_ be concerned about-" Addie began. Robin swallowed. He hadn't mentioned who the baby's father was before, on purpose. Slade might think they could trust the woman, but that didn't mean Robin felt free to expose his mentor. Now, however, he realized that he had slipped up. "_Batman _is your _son-in-law_?" the woman asked a disgruntled looking Slade and burst out laughing. "You… you… must… be… so… HAPPY!"

"I'm over the moon…" the man muttered.

"And talk about family bonds…" the woman continued, seeming unable to stop chuckling. "I really have to see this…"

"And we'll try to save our son on the side… as a bonus to your entertainment," Slade said dryly, sobering his ex up somewhat.

Addie was mostly busy making calls for the rest of the day, and doing research on Gotham. Slade and Robin found themselves with nothing much to do. The teen wanted to check the card, which he had brought along in an evidence bag, for prints and DNA but he didn't really have to tools and there would be plenty of time to do that in proper circumstances back at the Titan's lab.

"Robin, I need you to come look at something," the teen suddenly heard Slade call.

"Um, okay?" he called back, having been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that the man had left the room. He walked into their bedroom, stopped dead and then hurriedly closed the door.

"You're _naked_!"

"I know," the man smirked from where he was lounging on the bed, "That's what I wanted you to come look at… and, hopefully, you would feel inspired to mimic me."

"What are you… you can't… your _son is in danger_!" the teen hissed.

"Well…" the mercenary said, getting off the bed as his lover was being difficult and obviously needed some hands-on encouragement, "as I said, I don't think he's in any immediate danger right now."

"But… But... Addie is right outside!" the teen said, backing up against the door.

"So?"

"What if she _hears_ us?"

"Robin, she's going to know anyway. I mean, what else are we supposed to do in the bedroom together in the middle of the afternoon?" the man leered and caught his bird by his hips, letting his thumbs play over the jeans-clad front.

"Slade, no! I'm going to go back out there, and you are going to get dressed and follow me, okay?" Robin said firmly. Unfortunately something of Slade's was even firmer and it more or less called the shots now.

"If you leave this room I _will_ follow you. Naked. And I'll fuck you on the couch right in front of Addie, if I have to," the man threatened.

"But…" the hero knew the battle was lost, mostly because the man's talented hands had aroused quite a lot of interest in his own body, despite the situation and his common sense.

"You're as stubborn as a mule," Robin muttered.

"And hung like one," the man grinned, which made the hero roll his eyes.

"I wonder is mules are delusional as well?" he asked himself aloud. "But if she hears us…?"

"We'll have quiet sex then," Slade chuckled, already busy pushing the teen's jeans off his hips.

"Oh. Right. Easy for you to say…" the teen complained.

They hadn't even made it to the bed before it had all turned in to a competition about who could tease the most sound out of the other. Robin was the clear underdog here, and as Slade playfully bit one of his nipples he had to bite his own bottom lip hard to stop from alerting Addie to what was going on.

Still, Robin wasn't above playing dirty as well and sank to the floor, intent on using his very talented mouth on the man. Slade chuckled quietly as, even though Robin was a true master of blowjobs, he thought he would be able to control himself. What he hadn't expected was for Robin to deep throat him and then, sneakily, pushing a finger up his ass, immediately finding the man's prostate and rubbing on it.

Slade threw his head back and came instantly with a grunt loud enough to echo in the room.

"You little…" he growled menacingly down at the teen who happily lapped the last drops of cum from the tip of the man's cock, wearing a very smug expression on his face.

"Well, that was a new record for you," Robin grinned wickedly. "I told you that you would love getting your ass f- WHOA!"

The teen found himself flying without a jump-cord, and landing on his stomach on the bed. Slade was on top of him within a second.

"Time for revenge," the man growled.

"Yeah, like you could fuck me so soon after- OHHhnnnn…" Robin buried his head in the pillow when Slade buried his tongue in his ass. "No fair! My one weakness!" he complained into the feathery muffler.

"You have at least fifteen weaknesses like this one, and I'm going to explore every one before I fuck you," the man told him.

"Less talking, more rimming!" the teen demanded and pushed his behind into the air. "Oh, god, I didn't say that too loudly, did I?" he added in a frightened whisper. "Becau-OH! GOD!" Robin had to bury his face once more but the pillow was suddenly yanked away from him.

"New rule, this thing is cheating," Slade declared.

"What?! You just made that up!"

"Of course I did. What, were you under the impression that there are pre-written rules for quiet sex?"

"No, but you just did it for your own sake!" the teen growled.

"I'd be an idiot if I made up rules that would benefit my competition, after all," the man shrugged. "Besides, Robin,_ I_ don't have a pillow. That's not_ fair_, is it?" the man grinned as he knew the hero couldn't deny that argument.

"Here then! Have a pillow!" Robin hissed and grabbed the other, throwing it back over his shoulder, straight into Slade's face.

"I don't need one," the man huffed. "But I hope that you have some self control." With that he went back to pleasuring the teen the best he knew how.

Half an hour later Robin was shaking from not being allowed to come. He had been begging the man to fuck him for the last ten minutes, all done in quiet but intense whispers. He was currently using his own forearm as a gag and that was lucky because at that moment Slade decided to grant his wish and buried himself to the hilt. After only two thrusts, however, he could feel the teen tense and begin pushing at him.

"Stop! Stop!" Robin hissed.

"Does it hurt?" Slade asked and stayed still.

"The bed is squeaking!"

"It is?"

"Yes! The floor! Now!"

Slade didn't mind changing location and after a moment Robin was on his knees, his upper body still on the bed, while Slade was sinking into him from behind.

When they finished the bed had moved about three feet to the side, but at least it hadn't squeaked… well… no more than Robin.

The Titan really didn't want to go back out into the common area again if Addie was still there, but staying in the bedroom all day would seem suspicious as well. Slade, of course, had ambled outside with no shame what so ever, and his shirt half open.

"I just got the papers so we can have his safety deposit box opened," the woman let them know.

"Oh, good!" Robin said, his voice maybe a bit too high. "We've been… resting."

"Large bed bugs?" the lady wanted to know.

"Huh?" Robin asked, and then she nodded to his arm where, still, there was a very visible bite mark. "Umm… oh," the teen mumbled and blushed deeply.

"So big they moved the bed around as well?" the cruel bitch continued relentlessly. "Not to speak of the noise they were-"

"Okay! Stop!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm just surprised you got any sleep at all, that's all," the woman smirked.

_TBC…_

A/N: a long chapter again today! Hope you enjoyed it! Although I realize that some of the bedroom things... well... ONE of the bedroom things... might have caused a hiccup or two... I'm sure you can put your finger on it if you try... ;) Tomorrow's chapter will mention something that happened in Delightful Drabble 165: Party of Three, so if you haven't read that, you can take a look, but it's not VERY important… you just will miss part of a joke if you don't…


	10. Monday, 10th of December 2012

A/N: just a reminder from yesterday: this chapter mentions something that happened in Delightful Drabble 165: Party of Three, in case you haven't read it and want to check it out. Oh, and it starts a bit after midnight and continues in the morning, so don't confuse that with two days… I kinda did that when editing and went "OH SHIT!" until I realized that… For a second I thought I had messed up all the dates from now on... Gave myself a heart attack there…;)

* * *

**Monday, 10th of December 2012**

Robin woke up a little bit after midnight. Just hanging around in a hotel room all day hadn't exactly made him tired, and now he was restless. He decided to take some fresh air and went out on the suite's large patio which overlooked downtown L.A. He admired the view for a while and then looked around. The patio had several big urns with grown orange and lemon trees, and a little off to the side there was something covered with a tarp. Robin, curious by nature as well as upbringing, checked it out. A hot tub, filled and ready to be used. Well, it _was _December and even in a Subtropical climate that meant that the nights, at least, were on the chilly side, especially with the wind now sweeping in from the sea. Robin chuckled as he discovered how he tried to rectify taking a dip. Truth was that taking a hot-tub bath in peace without having someone trying to do a canon ball into it really appealed to him. They would be going back tomorrow, after all, so this was his only chance. Grinning, the turned the jets on and turned the temperature up a little, although the water was already steaming a little.

Robin snuck inside to take off his clothes and get into one of the bathrobes the hotel provided. He also got a towel, but couldn't find a bathing suit. He considered bathing in his underwear but then decided to man up and skinny dip.

"What are you trying to be quiet about now?" Slade asked from the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you," Robin whispered. "But I found a hot tub."

"Ah-ha," the man mumbled and rolled over. "Wait, what?" he then asked and sat up.

"A hot tub. I'm trying it out. But you can go back to sleep…?" the teen suggested.

"I don't think so. Seems like a too good opportunity to miss," the man said, and Robin could see his teeth flash in the darkness.

"Exactly," he grinned back.

The young hero sighed happily as he let the jet streams massage his whole body, the hot water seemingly washing away his worries, at least for now. Slade seemed to be in a similar state of mind next to him. The teen stretched and moved a little bit.

"Oh!"

"Hm?" Slade asked, not even looking up.

"One of the jets got a bit too friendly," Robin grinned.

"Do I have to kill it?"

"Considering what it did? Yeah," the teen chuckled.

They relaxed again, watching the twinkling lights of the city.

After some time just sitting together in silence, Robin glanced over at the man. Slade had leaned his head back against the rounded edge and almost looked like he was sleeping, even though the hero knew better. The steam from the water had formed little glittering droplets on his chest, clinging to every hair. The water reached just high enough to lap at the man's nipples, and suddenly Robin was overcome by a desire to do that himself.

"Is there an octopus in here or is that your hand?" Slade asked, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Damn animal life, don't mind it," Robin grinned and slowly slid onto the man's lap, straddling it.

"Seriously? You didn't want to do it in the bedroom behind closed doors, but now? Out in the open?"

"Well, she's _asleep_ now…" Robin defended himself. "And we don't have to 'do it' we could just… make out?"

"You make me feel like a teenager when you say that…" the man muttered.

"And? Isn't that good?" the de facto teenager asked.

"I remember pimples and coming in two minutes flat, whether I wanted to or not."

"Pfftt… I last longer than two minutes…" Robin snorted.

"_Now_ you do, yes. Because I've _trained _you. You're my Sexprentice."

"I kinda want a business card saying that."

"Only if I get one saying Sex Master," the man leered.

"Yes, Master, of course you do…"

"Fine. You've convinced me. Let's make sure they will have to fill this thing with pure chlorine when we're done."

"Like you had to be convinced in the first place," the teen muttered.

"Are you calling me easy?"

"I've felt your hard cock against my ass this whole time."

"Ah. Busted."

"Yeah," Robin grinned and leaned in for a kiss. He then did what he had planned and licked the man's nipples, tugging on them a bit with his teeth as Slade's hands roamed his body and then ended up in his hair.

"How about going lower?"

"You're under water, Tiger. I'm not Aqualad. Oh… that was an interesting thought… I wonder if that's what Flame meant?"

"Not a great time to mention that emo-haired little twerp's name," the man snorted. "But what did he say?"

"Emo is not… well it doesn't matter," Robin shrugged, not feeling like he was the right guy to explain teen fashion. "Anyway, it was the day after the wedding and we met in the kitchen… he said something about having done something that I hadn't… or _couldn't_… can't remember. I got curious, though, but he refuses to tell me about it."

"Well, he _has_ two boyfriends…" Slade pointed out.

"Yeah?" Robin blinked. "Oh! You mean… like sucking one and…?"

" I don't think he'd consider that a_ new_ thing, I'm sure they did _that_ their first time."

"But what then? If it has nothing to do with their powers, I don't see-"

At this point Slade leaned forward and whispered something in the teen's ear.

"What?! No?" Robin gasped staring at the man with wide eyes. "At the same time? How can that even… how is… why would…?"

"We can try it with a dildo if you're curious," the man offered.

"HELL no! I mean Speedy and Aqualad obviously have to be_ tiny _for that to even… _god_…" Robin was shocked but he still squirmed a bit, which Slade noticed as the teens bottom massaged his cock really nicely. "I remember you putting your finger up there at the same time and that was enough!"

"You loved that, though."

"That's because you trained me so well, Master," Robin leered.

"Of course I did. Now hold your breath and suck my cock."

"Well…" Robin said looking down through the water. "I'll try anything once."

"Apparently not," the man reminded him.

"Anything that won't land me in the hospital having a very embarrassing conversation with a doctor," Robin amended.

"Well, let's hope this ends up differently, then," the man smirked.

The teen snorted, scooted down a bit on the man's legs so he could bend over, took a deep breath and disappeared under the water.

It was… weird… and rather interesting, Robin had just decided that he must ask Slade to pay him back the same way when-

"So a bit of night air was a bad idea."

"Good evening Addie," Slade said calmly.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Do you really have to? We were married once, after all, and I remember that you were quite good at-"

"Enough! I'm going back to bed."

"Very nice of you."

"Just one thing," the woman said and hesitated a moment, "Is he ever going to come up for air?"

"I don't think so. If you stay here much longer I'm pretty sure he'll drown," the man let her know.

"I'll leave then."

"Thank you."

"Tell him he has a cute ass."

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you through the water."

"Good night."

"Night." Slade peered down at the teen who seemed to have decided to be a fish instead of a bird. Batman and Codboy, perhaps. "Robin, you need oxygen. She's gone."

The hero surfaced, gasping for breath.

"That… was… that…"

"Aw," Slade leered and pulled the teen close. "Let me make you feel all better…"

* * *

"Do you plan to ever look me in the eye again?" Adeline asked Robin over breakfast in the morning.

"No," the teen muttered. "I'm really sorry! I thought you were asleep and it was my fault and-"

"Wait, _you _suggested the hot tub?" the woman asked. "And… what took place in it too?"

"Yes…" Robin admitted, staring at the piece of toast on his plate.

"Excuse me for a moment," Addie said and, when she came back to the table in their hotel room she handed Slade fifty dollars.

"Told you so," the man smirked.

"You… made a bet?"

"Yes and no, Addie just didn't believe you were the one behind that wonderful idea," the man chuckled. "Which isn't that strange as most wonderful ideas are mine."

"I'm getting a wonderful idea right now…" Robin muttered.

"Fifty bucks says Slade won't like it," Addie smirked. Robin chuckled. This woman might be human after all.

* * *

Robin was leaning back in his seat as the plane took off, heading back to Jump.

"So his violin wasn't in the box then… so he must have brought it?"

"Yes… and I wonder why?" Slade muttered as he stared blankly into space, obviously running numerous theories through his mind.

"Okay, as I see it…" Robin began, "he wasn't kidnapped from here, he left town on his own, planning to be gone for a few days. He brought his instrument, which means he intended to use it, to perform or practice. He most likely went to Gotham, and that means he was invited there. I say he was brought there under the rouse that he would perform… Gotham is a big city and during December the classical music business is booming, Say he got an offer to cover for someone who had fallen ill… Joey seems to be good, sure, but he's not well known, really, and if the money was good, I'd say he'd go for it… maybe just to get the chance at play in a more famous orchestra? So he was sent instructions and the tickets through the mail, and he brought that letter with him, of course, so we didn't find it… He shows up in Gotham and- well. The hugs-and-kisses guy kidnaps him or whatever."

"He didn't call me about any job, though," Addie said from across the aisle.

"Maybe it happened so quickly that he had to more or less just pack and go… he probably decided to call you from Gotham… anyway, he's a grown man, he can't call his mummy about everything…" Robin said.

"Well your ideas fit pretty well with mine," Slade nodded appreciatively. "The card worries me, though… did the kidnapper intend for us to see it or not? He can't know for sure that we have, but why send it at all? Seems like a really stupid move."

"Sending them to me was stupid too… but it reminds me of the Riddler… this guy wants us to be confused, I guess… or scared, I don't know…"

"Yes, I'm very scared of pictures of Christmas trees…" Slade snorted.

"I think he has two game strategies. The first one involves us being clueless and the second one is us barging into Gotham guns firing. Not literally, now, mind you," Robin mused.

"What does he have against guns?" Addie asked Slade, indicating the hero with a nod.

"He's weird like that," the man shrugged.

"You _know_ why," Robin muttered darkly and Slade gave him an apologetic shrug this time. Robin was amazed that he could actually tell the difference.

"So our plan is still to act like we don't know a thing?" the woman asked.

"I think that's still the safest way, yes," Slade nodded.

"Fine. Now that we think we know where he left to and around what date, I'll see if I can dig up anything from the airports… passenger lists, tickets booked in his name, anything just to confirm that he went to Gotham," the woman decided.

"Good, you'll do that… anything to keep you busy enough not to run off to Gotham on your own," Slade smirked.

"We have a few things to do too… the Christmas party for one, " Robin said, which made the man make a sound like a groan.

"Isn't it a bit early?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be gone for both Christmas and New Years, and my team wanted to celebrate with us as well… so we're doing the whole thing on Thursday… which reminds me that we have to go shopping again! I still haven't got my gift…"

"We're doing secret Santa," Slade explained to his ex, his voice tortured.

"That's sweet… Who are you again, and what have you done to Slade?"

"Slade never did this sort of thing when you were married?" Robin blinked.

"He once threw half a deer on the table, apologizing for not wrapping it," the woman deadpanned.

"I wasn't _quite_ that bad," the man muttered in his defense. "Although the thing about the deer is true."

"No, you had your moments. And you loved shopping for the kids," Addie admitted and her eyes softened as she remembered happier days.

"No, no, go back to Slade's-an-asshole," Robin told her hurriedly. "Because, lady, if I find you and him under a mistletoe, I_ will _hurt you both."

"Which is the reason I'm going along with the secret Santa thing," the man chuckled.

"Because Robin will hurt you if you don't?" the woman asked.

"No, because moments like this makes it worth it."

"Awww!" Robin grinned. "Oh, who are you buying for, by the way?"

"It's_ secret_ Santa, Robin. I'm not going to tell you whose name I pulled out of that jar, and neither will you."

"Don't buy anything stupid."

"I won't."

"Or dangerous."

"Damn."

"I almost want to see this…" the teen heard the woman mumble to herself.

* * *

A/N: Shorter today! Well, you didn't think it would be all long chapters from now on, did you? Most of them are short or short-ish… but that gives you a chance to keep up, anyway… ;)


	11. Tuesday, 11th of December 2012

A/N: you seemed to have survived the fingering, at least none of you, so far, has yelled at me. A bit surprising, but maybe you yelled at your computer screen instead. Poor thing. ;)

* * *

**Tuesday, 11th of December 2012**

"So that's the gist of it. Think you can help?" Robin asked the masked man on the screen.

"I'll try. So… Slade's ex wife?"

"No comment."

"I thought not." The Dark knight looked a bit smug for some reason, maybe because he thought that Robin had finally grasped the concept of the big age difference, but if he thought that the teen had begun to re-evaluate his relationship with the mercenary he would be disappointed. Robin had decided that he would just be plain dumb when it came to things like that.

"You'll get to meet her in Gotham. She knew who you were, though."

"She should. She's running Searchers Inc after all," the detective shrugged and Robin gaped.

"Don't you just hate him a little right now?" Slade, who was walking by in the background at that moment, asked.

"A little, yes. You _know _Addie?"

"We've never met, but yes, I know who she is. After all, I had to do some research on Slade once it was clear that he wouldn't just stay the hell away," the man said pointedly, staring over the teen's shoulder.

"Speaking about how people should stay away from each other but won't, how is my daughter?" Slade asked.

"She is just fine, but tired."

"Tired? She should be resting!" the man snapped.

"For once I can't wait to see you, Deathstroke," Batman smiled and looked very sincere. "Because I really need you to tell her that."

"Watch out, it's a trap!" Robin stage whispered.

* * *

The teen spent the rest of the morning running every test he could think of on the cards. He had received yet another one this morning. Unfortunately they hadn't exactly treated the old ones as forensic evidence, and if there had been any DNA from the kidnapper on them from the beginning, it had been ruined by theirs by now, as well as anyone else who might have handled it on its way across the continent. Even the stamp was self-adhesive, so no DNA to be found there either. The microscope also didn't reveal anything, and a quick search online told him that the cards were sold all over the US and even Europe, making them impossible to track to any specific store or even_ line_ of stores. Even the ink seemed to be from a big brand of pens, and thus untraceable as well. With a sigh he finally gave up. They would find this guy, but not through the cards, that much was clear. Not unless the sender started writing out names and addresses.

* * *

"So… you live here with the Titans?" Addie asked Slade. Robin had invited her to the Tower for dinner, and now, after all the presentations were over and done with, the former husband and wife had ended up a bit to the side, talking privately.

"I do."

"It seems very… domestic."

"It is. Painfully so."

"Yes, you're used to being a bachelor after all," the woman smirked a little. "You must really care for Robin to withstand this."

"Trust me," Slade said, "I don't plan to stay for much longer."

The woman was about to ask what he meant when Cyborg called that the food was ready.

Dinner was usually a rather loud event in the Tower, even more so when they had guests, and this particular guest got a lot of attention.

"So what was Slade like when he was young…-er?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nice save," the mercenary snorted.

"You got them whipped," Addie smirked. "But to answer your question BB, he was… stubborn."

"Nothing has changed there, then," Robin grinned. He didn't like his friends bringing up old times, because that made him remember that Slade and Addie used to be married and that seemed to form clumps of ice in his stomach. Still, he kept his polite mask up because he didn't want to act like a fool, and jealousy was foolish, after all.

"No, he tends to get what he wants," the woman shrugged. "He was a good student, though. Very obedient."

That made the table burst out in snickers, and Slade gave his ex a glare. Addie, however, just smiled sweetly back.

Dinner was cut a bit short by an alarm, having the Titans rushing to the rescue, leaving Slade to show Addie out.

"What did you mean by not planning to stay?" she asked him before she left.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Just don't…" the woman hesitated and shook her head, obviously changing her mind.

"Just say it. I know what's coming," Slade muttered.

"There's something about that young man. Don't get me wrong, if I had to I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head, but-"

"Don't hurt him?" Slade filled in.

"That's right."

"I know, that's what people in general tend to tell me, in one way or another, when it comes to Robin. I doubt they are saying the same thing to _him_."

"Well, you need to_ have _some feelings for them to get hurt…" Addie muttered.

"Ow. I'll see you on the fourteenth."

"That was a nice way of saying 'get out and stay away'."

"I don't think you want me to be clearer," Slade smirked. "We're going to find our son, Addie, that is all that matters at the moment."

"What about your daughter and grandchild?"

"They are both safe, but of course they matter as well."

"And you son-in-law?"

"Can burn in hell."

"I'm so looking forward to meeting them all. I hope we can all have dinner together," she grinned. "The tension would be amazingly entertaining…"

"You'd be the only one having fun. Goodnight," the man said, looking like he dreaded the very idea.

"Goodnight. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

A/N: Over already? Yup. Wow, we're soon half way through! I better write my Christmas cards and wrap the presents soon…


	12. Wednesday, 12th of December 2012

A/N: More shopping! There really is a lot of shopping in this story, isn't there? Well, that kinda matches the time of year… ;)

* * *

**Wednesday, 12th of December 2012**

Slade woke up the next morning to Robin apparently playing with his hand. He assumed it was Robin, at least, because he hadn't opened his eye yet, but the idea that it would be someone_ else_ was rather ridiculous.

"If that is your version of 'pull my finger' you're doing it wrong," the man muttered. He had stayed up until the Titans returned home very late the night before, and although he had gotten more than enough sleep to be just fine, he wouldn't mind an hour or so more.

_I'm getting old… or lazy…_ he thought to himself, but with a small grin on his lips. He'd indulge himself. For now.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Robin asked and now Slade looked up, seeing the teen on his side, propped up by an elbow, his free hand caressing the fingers of the man's hand which was resting on his own stomach.

"No, I usually sleep through people pawing at me."

"Sorry… but your hands are so big…" Robin's voice was somewhat distant and airy and he had a look in his eyes that told Slade that yes, he would get lucky this morning. Bar any alarms. Maybe even then.

"Mh-hm… let me show you what they can do…" the man grinned, and began to sit up.

"No, they're mine to play with," Robin smirked, pushing the man down. Slade played nice and lay back again, out of curiosity if nothing else.

Robin straddled him, which was a good start, and then took the man's hands in his, using them to caress his own body. They slowly went everywhere from neck and nipples to cock and ass. Slade not only felt himself harden, but painfully so, and he let out a little snort which made Robin crack up.

"I love seeing you helpless and frustrated," the so called hero snickered.

"I don't know about the helpless part…"

"Oh, let a guy dream. Now hush. You're my sex toy and sex toys shouldn't talk.

"You _never _shut up."

"Funny man. I might have to let you suffer a lot longer than I planned."

Slade almost said 'I'm sorry', but even_ thinking _it hurt his pride a little, so he gritted his teeth and settled down. He had been tortured for real, after all, several times, a few of them before he got his powers, so he would be able to withstand a little sex play.

And he did. But he almost broke down several times…. Like when Robin sucked his fingers and then, after straightening them and positioning the man's hand perfectly, sank down on two of them.

"I have something else you can do that to," Slade had to remind the hero.

"Good things come to those who wait," the teen said haughtily.

"No, good things come to those who _take_ them," Slade growled, took back the use of his hands, lifted Robin up by his hips and moved him down a bit before letting go.

"Uuupf…" the teen half groaned half moaned. "I was… wondering… how long you would let that go on…"

"Ride me. Right now, or I'm not going to let you out of this room today. Jump be damned."

"We… have… to…" his lover said as he began to move. "We have the shopping to do… Secret Santa remember?"

"That decides it, we're staying here."

"Pft, are you gonna whine about having to do some shopping, or are you going to fuck me into the mattress?" Robin teased.

"Neither."

"Really?" Robin sounded disappointed.

"Since you are on top, you are going to fuck _me_ into the mattress…" Slade shrugged. "In a manner of speaking."

Judging by the size of the grin on Robin's face, he liked that idea.

* * *

"I hate this…"

"I thought it was _I _who was supposed to complain," Slade stated calmly as they entered the mall.

"Yeah, yeah… So who are you buying for?"

"It's called 'secret Santa' for a reason, stop trying to get me to tell you."

"Spoil sport."

"Really? When I'm for _once _playing by the rules?" Slade sounded almost insulted, or maybe he just got a bad taste in his mouth from the situation.

"The rules are stupid."

"If_ I'm_ not allowed to use that excuse, neither are_ you_."

"Fine," Robin muttered. "See you here in one hour? We could have something to eat before heading back?" he said, gesturing at a lunch-restaurant which served simple but healthy home cooked meals instead of the usual junk food.

Slade just nodded and wandered off. Robin stayed where he was and openly ogled the man's jeans-clad ass, wide shoulders and trim waist.

"I'm so lucky it's stupid…" he mumbled, before shaking his head and dealing with the present. Both the time and the gift. He was in civilian clothes, but he was on duty so he had his communicator in his pocket and his uniform in a backpack slung over a shoulder, just in case.

He had to buy something for Cyborg, but there was a set budget so he couldn't really go crazy at the game store. Besides, he was ashamed to admit it, but he had been gone so much and been so busy when he was in Jump that he had no idea what they played right now, or what games they already had… and he couldn't ask BB for advice without revealing who he was buying for. Those two were always battling over something, though, about who had scored the most point in all ninja monkey games total, and who had done the most- Robin suddenly stopped. He got it! Yes! he turned around on his heel, getting a few weird looks, and headed to the sports department.

"Hi, do you guys have any scoreboards of some sort?" he asked. He got shown a meager, and way too expensive, collection which were made for traditional sports. That wouldn't really do. Then he got an idea, and headed to the office supply store, in the far corner of the mall where no one ever really went. He left with a rather large, hastily wrapped up package, containing a white board, pens, black tape and even sticky letters to spell out their names. It would take some DIY, but he thought his friend might really like this one.

* * *

Slade had been unlucky enough to draw Starfire. Had it been Cyborg, then a pair of fluffy dice for his car would have been acceptable, but the alien… He roamed the mall for a while, glancing at the window display of a store carrying mostly pink and glittery things, and it wasn't the adult store. Apparently there was a whole business devoted to… beads? Paper cut outs? Slade couldn't really make sense of it. It would probably be something the young woman would enjoy, however, but he hesitated about going in there. He wouldn't know what to buy anyway, and they had all agreed on no store bought gift certificates. Stupid rules. So what did the annoyingly happy redhead like? Slade suddenly realized what might be popular and headed for the delicacy store on the ground floor. He browsed it, and yes; they had mustard. A whole wall worth.

"May I help you?" the attendant, a middle aged woman, asked.

"Yes, I have a friend who… likes mustard…" Slade hesitated. Was there a name for mustard connoisseurs? Not that he'd heard of. "Could you help me choose a few different kinds as a Christmas present?

"Ah, of course, but if your friend really likes mustard, there's something else that might be of interest," the woman said and picked up a small gift basket. "This has a few taste samples and comes with an full year's subscription to 'Mustard of the Month', which includes different types of mustards from all over the world. It's very popular."

"How much?" Slade asked. "We have a set budget."

The woman mentioned the price which was a bit more than they had agreed on, but Slade decided that he had had enough of the rules. Even though he had gotten the girl hooked on Tabasco sauce lately, he knew she would love this, and it was simple enough for him as well. A good combination.

"I'll take it," he nodded, relieved that the shopping was done.

Robin arrived at the restaurant early, but Slade was already there, carrying a smallish gift in a bag.

"So you managed to find something?" the teen grinned, feeling relieved, actually. Even though Slade had agreed to this, without any real objection, the hero had been worried about pushing him too far into the friendly-domestic life. Who knew what would make the man bolt for freedom?

"Yes. And you too, judging by that thing you are lugging around."

"Yeah! And I really worked up an appetite so-" Robin's communicator went off. "Oh, damn it all to hell. Yes? I'll be there. Slade; an alarm, I gotta go… can you take my stuff back as well? Thank you!"

With that the man was left behind as Robin hurried away. The man muttered under his breath as he grabbed the teen's unwieldy parcel and made his way out to the parking lot and his car. Sometimes he despised having to share his lover with a whole city. He was looking forward to leaving for Gotham soon, because even though that would mean socializing with Bruce, it was so much easier to steal Robin's attention away from _him_.

* * *

A Robin smelling of smoke, the burning building kind, plopped down on the couch next to Slade a few hours later with a groan and a sigh, while his team mates disappeared to their respective bathrooms to clean up.

"Did you stop for a barbeque?" the mercenary asked, looking away from the History Channel.

"I wish… uurrrgh…" Robin groaned but didn't elaborate. "So, did you get any gifts for Rose and Bruce?"

"Can't the quilt for the baby be for all three of them?" Slade asked.

"No, that's just for the baby," the teen answered. "I've ordered a personal diary for them. Well. One each. Thought it would be a fun thing to have when they are starting out as new parents and all… they will be delivered to the Manor next week."

"Good idea. I was thinking of getting Rose a gun."

"Ummm… what?" Robin blinked.

"I gave her one a few years back and she seemed to like it. The model I have in mind is state of the art, has untraceable, specially made bullets, and a silencer that-"

"Stop it, you're drooling," Robin told him. "Besides, Slade, she's a married woman, about to become a mother. And Bruce-"

"Doesn't like them. I know. I don't see your point."

"Fine. You know your daughter better than I do, I guess. So what are you getting Bruce? A bullet proof vest?"

"That would defy the purpose of the gun."

"Ha-ha."

"It wasn't a joke. I don't know… a nice brandy?"

"He doesn't drink much, but-"

"Excellent. The drunker he is, the slower his reflexes will be."

"You have a very weird idea about marriage. I might have to switch sides and join Addie, just for support," Robin snorted.

"You wouldn't dare, Princess. And now," Slade said and stood up. "You smell like a chimney, so I'm taking you to the shower, and then I'll… well… take you _in_ the shower. And as you blew me off for lunch… guess what?"

"Another lame pun that won't get you laid?"

"Ah, there's that big mouth I need," the man smirked and dragged the teen away.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Teania** for the idea for Cyborg's present! And thank you **Dragonessblade** and **Higashisaru: **a combination of your ideas made up Starfire's gift. The ideas were generously given to me in my facebook group, "The Ducklings" so if you want to be involved there, let me know and I'll give you the link!


	13. Thursday, 13th of December 2012

A/N: Chapter 13, in which there is a party and someone gets a very special Christmas present. In Sweden we celebrate Lucia today. Go check that out. Learn something about a strange Swedish custom and brag about it to friends.

* * *

**Thursday, 13th of December 2012**

"Well, you really went all out," Slade said as he came into the common room to discover that it was, apparently, Christmas day. There was a huge tree decorated garishly, there were garlands, and fairy lights and fake frost on the windows… it was… well… very tacky. But that was what Christmas decorations were all about, after all.

"Yeah, well… I thought you'd rather work on the bike," Robin grinned, wiping his brow as they had just finished, smearing it with glitter from one of Starfire's decorations.

"You know me well," Slade smirked. "Call me for dinner."

"But no! Oh, you must partake of the Christmas games!" the alien of the bunch exclaimed.

"The what?" Slade asked, and Robin could see how he was beginning to wish he was armed.

"Star, no, leave Slade alone, he's not one for games," the hero came to the rescue. He wouldn't push the man_ that_ far, after all. "Slade, just.. go do your thing," he added with a grin.

"Without you? Very well, but it will be awkward."

"Oh, shut up," Robin snickered. "Work on the bike some more or help a country to take out some guerilla forces, dinner is at two."

The man chuckled as he left the room.

Because of their mission last night, none of the Titans had been up for decorating, so they had done it all this morning, agreeing to move the secret Santa thing till after dinner. Well. Beast Boy had voted against, and he was currently eying the small pile of six gifts under the tree greedily. The one Robin had gotten didn't really fit under the tree, though, only a corner of it did. He had stayed up last night after Slade had… well… _finished _with him, and gotten it all together.

The morning was pleasant and filled with odd, fun games of both Tamaranian and Earth origins. They had, after informing the police, of course, made sure that only highly prioritized alarms would get through to them today, hoping the boys in blue could handle the rest, because, as Cyborg said, they needed a day off together now and then.

Robin smiled as he watched Beast Boy and Cyborg jokingly argue over the rules of a board game. This felt… nice. It felt like old times. Even after being gone for long periods of time, even after introducing Slade into their group… this still felt like home, and this team were his best friends. If he had to choose between them and Slade… Robin hesitated. Would he choose them? He didn't know, but right now… he almost hoped he would. He still had that longing for something more, something new, but if that never came to be, he wouldn't mourn it.

"I don't appreciate you guys enough," he suddenly blurted out. Four pairs of eyes turned his way.

"Did someone spike the eggnog? Are you drunk?" Cyborg asked bluntly.

"No, just feeling the Christmas spirit," Robin grinned.

"You're soooo drunk," his metal friend smirked.

"Hey! Let's get Slade some!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

* * *

"Tiger? Dinner time," Robin called out as he entered the garage. The man stood up from where he had been kneeling by the motorcycle carcass, and wiped his hands on a rag. Robin wasn't sure if the rag became dirtier after that or if the man's hands did.

"Do I have time to clean up?"

"We even have time for me to _help_," Robin grinned.

"If we keep doing it in the shower so much, we'll get gills," Slade smirked, but seemed eager enough to get them.

"I almost forgot… I got another Christmas card," Robin said, pulling it out. "It's the same deal as with the others, I've run a couple of quick tests. There are fingerprints, a lot of them, but I bet they will turn out to be from postal workers… and unless our guy _is_ one…"

"What does it say?"

"Just 'See you in a few days! Can't wait!'" Robin shuddered.

"Well, we can see this as good news," Slade shrugged. "If this person keeps sending cards that might just mean that he really doesn't know that we're on to him, that is, that we don't connect the cards to Joseph's disappearance."

"Yeah… that makes me feel better…" the teen sighed.

* * *

Slade surprised him by dressing in a really nice suit for dinner, and the teen could hardly take his eyes off him. They had all made an effort, but Robin felt like a crushing schoolgirl, drooling over some boy in a band.

"You're going to cut your own hand instead of the turkey," Raven stage whispered to him. "Yes, he's hot, just focus on what you're doing!"

"Um. Oh. Sorry," her leader said and blushed a bit as he carved the first pieces of the rather impressive bird. Then, for equalities sake, he also carved the tofu-variety, although he was pretty sure Beast Boy would get that one to himself.

The dinner was great, but, as with most holiday dinners, they all ate too much. Robin even noticed Slade loosen his belt a bit under the table.

"I'm so full I just want to sleep. Maybe we should leave the presents until tomo-" Robin began.

"NOOOO!" Beast Boy cut him off and the black haired teen snickered.

"Just messing with you. Presents, then?"

"YES!"

They all gathered in the couch and Starfire got the roles as Santa, reading the labels and handing the gifts out.

"For Raven from Santa!" she declared and handed her friend something that had the tell tale shape of a book.

When the six gifts had been distributed, Beast Boy got to open his first, and whooped at a new video game.

"Thank you Santa!" he grinned.

Raven was the next one in line and she unwrapped a copy of 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.

"It's supposed to be like… romantic…?" Beast Boy blushed, giving away his identity as her secret Santa.

"I'm sure it's… lovely," the empath nodded in thanks, a tinge of red on her cheeks. Obviously the changeling had no idea what he'd bought and had asked the store attendant's advice. Robin grinned at her, having a feeling she might enjoy it after all…

Slade was next and his gift looked suspiciously like a card.

"It's a gift certificate," he announced. "I thought those were forbidden?"

"Only if bought!" Starfire said quickly, she too revealing her identity. If she hadn't, however, it would all become clear once they found out what he card said.

"I see," Slade nodded. "It's a certificate for one hundred…. hugs…"

The room turned very quiet for a moment.

"Everyone needs the hugging!" Starfire beamed.

"Is she brave or…?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"…I think I'll go with the 'or'…" he mumbled back, glancing at his lover worriedly, wondering when the reaction would come, and what it would be.

"It's a lovely gift," Slade eventually said, sounding a bit strained. "Thank you."

"Would you like to receive the first of the hugs at this moment?" Starfire, who didn't notice any of the tension in the air, asked brightly.

"No, I… think I'll pace myself," the mercenary responded.

"I'll try very hard to make this up to you…" Robin whispered in the man's ear as Cyborg ripped his gift open.

"You better," Slade muttered back.

"I'll compliment you excessively in front of Bruce, how does that sound?"

"I was thinking of something sexual."

"Well, I was gonna do_ that_ anyway," Robin grinned. He got a smirk back and he knew they were good. He also knew he'd be sore tomorrow, but at least Slade wasn't going to snap.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy got ecstatic over the gift for the metal teen and Robin really liked the book of brain teasers he got. Starfire almost wept of joy over the mustard and he would have been a poor detective if the teen hadn't suspected Slade to be behind it. It seemed like a slightly more… _adult_ thing to give.

They cleaned up a bit and were preparing to watch a Christmas movie when Beast Boy suddenly started laughing and pointing.

"You're under the mistletoe!" he hollered, directing everyone's attention to where Slade and Raven stood talking. The young woman blushed for the second time that day, which was probably the fourth or fifth time that _year_, and glared at her team mate.

"Well, Robin has been trying to teach me that rules are meant to be _followed_, not broken," Slade chuckled and, before anyone had time to react he had tilted Raven's head back and kissed her. On the lips. Not with tongue, but it wasn't a quick peck either. Robin gaped, but he was too amused at the expression on his friend's face, even when all the fairy lights in the room exploded, to get jealous. He knew Slade was only doing it as a joke, and besides… it was probably one of the best Christmas presents Raven had ever gotten…. he had long suspected that she had a bit of a thing for Slade, even though she would never do anything about it.

"I… I… need to… put my book away… yes…" the empath stuttered as Slade drew back.

"You do that. Merry Christmas Raven," Slade leered down at her before letting her go.

"Me next!" Starfire exclaimed and flew up to the man, planting a big wet one on him before hugging him. "This is a free hug!" she informed him while his ribs made an ominous sound.

"Stop making out with my team, Slade," Robin chuckled.

"Fine. No other takers then?" the man asked the two males in the team.

"Um… no… no, we're… good…" Cyborg claimed and backed away. "So… movie? 'It's a Wonderful Life'?"

"Sounds fine, let's just give Raven a moment to come back," Robin grinned. "Popcorn anyone? Don't know if it's very Christmas-y but…?"

"Must have popcorn with a movie, Christmas or not!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running for the kitchen. He had looked a bit taken aback by the kiss, but had apparently shaken it off as a joke. Robin was relieved about that, the last thing they needed was_ more_ tension tonight.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Well. I like Raven. She deserved that. ;)


	14. Friday, 14th of December 2012

A/N: Chapter 1, in which I feel slightly sorry for Slade.

A longer chapter today, 6 pages, still not my "full" chapter length, but still. There is still a little time to tell me about scenes/situations you might want to see. Unless I haven't already written something similar and if it fits in somewhere I will try to include it…

* * *

**Friday, 14th of December 2012**

"UUurgh… It's too damn early…" Robin muttered as he dragged himself out of bed.

"If an alarm had went off you'd be flying out of the room," Slade pointed out from his side.

"Yeah, but that's different. Now we're just catching a flight.. and the time at the airport is just… aaarrggh…"

"You're so eloquent in the mornings."

"Shut up."

"Thank you for proving my point," the man smirked, looking like getting three hours of sleep was plenty. Which it probably was, for him.

"And I'm sore too," Robin muttered, not done with complaining yet. "And_ that's_ your fault."

"I seem to recall that you initiated the third round."

"Yes, well… you should have stopped me."

"At least you paid off more of your debt. What are we down to now?"

"Nine thousand eight hundred and sixty six," Robin declared.

"Let's make it a more even sixty five before we go," the man suggested.

* * *

"I assume that Addie is meeting up with us again?"

"Yes, she's not much for being picked up… not anymore, at least," Slade said.

"What do you mean?" They were in the car, on their way to catch their flight, and Robin had gotten curious about the man's tone of voice.

"She grew up as a rich, spoiled princess, if you forgive the expression," the man told him. "Sure, her father gave her some training, but if it hadn't been for that ass of an husband of hers…"

"You're not talking about yourself now, are you?" Robin grinned.

"No, she was married before me. It ended badly, to say the least, and she more or less fled to the military when she was nineteen…"

"Oh. I didn't know that…" Robin mumbled. "On the other hand, I don't know much about her at all…"

"I'd rather you stayed estranged… I don't want to hear my name in whispered conversations between you two."

"Scared, Slade?" Robin smirked.

"Very," the man replied seriously.

"So… she could have been a socialite for the rest of her life, then?"

"Yes… and after I left the military we lived like that for a while."

"And it didn't work out?"

"That was a rather big understatement, but yes… it didn't work out," Slade said dryly. "So, should we take the highway or the back roads?"

The question told Robin that the man didn't want to talk about the past anymore, because Slade never normally asked for advice when driving. It was a hint he decided to take, and suggested the highway. The man agreed, made the turn, and switched subjects.

* * *

"You're looking grumpy this morning," Addie greeted Robin.

"I'm just looking forwards to practically spending more time at the airport than in the air," the teen muttered.

"And you have a small limp."

"Yes. Thank you for noticing. Blame your ex."

"Ah. I was hoping it was work related," the woman answered, making it sound a_ bit_ as an excuse at least.

"It is. He _is _a piece of work…" Robin replied but then grinned, showing that he wasn't quite as grumpy as he might have let on.

"Good morning to you too. Need help with your bags?" Slade asked the woman politely.

"I can carry my own bags, Slade," she replied and took the lead to the check in queue.

"Slade, I might be gay, but if a woman don't want to be picked up, she doesn't want you to carry her luggage."

"She _used_ to want me to carry her bags."

"Here," Robin sighed and slammed his sports bag into the man's arms, "you can carry mine."

"You are a man, you can carry your own," Slade snorted and threw it back, almost knocking Robin off his feet. The teen just grinned and shrugged.

"Tiger, I think it would be better for you if you just turned fully gay… The women of today would be out for your blood if you pulled that crap with them."

"You sound like I haven't dated since the seventeen hundreds," the man muttered, but seemed to be thinking the teen's words over.

After checking in they had to look forward to almost an hour's wait at the gate, and Robin was feeling the morning's crankiness returning.

"Slade. Coffee. Black," he groaned as he sank down in a free plastic chair which were welded to the floor in rows in the waiting area. They were also, apparently, designed to be as uncomfortable as possible. Robin winced and shifted a bit.

"Yes, dear," Slade said wryly. "Do you want anything Addie? And might I add that I am perfectly aware of that you can get it yourself."

"Tea. Earl Grey if they have it," the woman replied with a small smile.

"Certainly."

"Keep the receipt, though, so I can pay you back."

"Of course." The man looked almost defeated, which made Robin chuckle. Quietly. _Very_ quietly.

"So…" Addie sat down next to him. "Long flight ahead."

"Yeah. A private jet would have been better, but Slade is all about not bringing attention to ourselves…"

"Speaking about Slade…" the woman began carefully. "He's… a complicated man…"

"Um…? Really? I mean, he's very intelligent and he has a private side the size of Canada, but I never really thought of him as _complicated_."

"Maybe that was the wrong word. Just… he has needs…"

"Don't I know it."

"No, Robin, not that… although I know it too. After the experiment-" the woman cut herself off, but Robin's interest had been peeked.

"Are you saying he got… you know… _hornier _after…?"

"Yes. And he wasn't exactly a monk before, either… but it was a nice side effect. Mostly."

"Yeah. Mostly," Robin grinned.

"But that's not the needs I wanted to talk to you about… Slade is… Well, he needs to be… himself."

Robin felt like he has just swallowed a chunk of ice. "Yeah… so?"

"So, maybe it's time to let him go. Cut your losses. He'll only end up hurting you."

Robin had heard this speech from so many people so many times, that he thought he was immune to it, but this time it came from someone who had actually been married to the man for many years and knew him well.

"Has he.. has he said anything?" the teen asked.

"Well, no, but-" a small flicker in her eyes told Robin she was lying, which didn't exactly make that piece of ice melt. "Eventually he'll take off again. That was what broke us apart."

"I think shooting him in the eye might have helped."

"I have every right to-" the woman stopped when Robin raised his hands in defeat. "Well. We were living a good life, at least I thought so… our family was growing, we didn't have to worry about money. I knew Slade was restless, but when he took up hunting, I thought he'd find the 'release', so to speak, he needed through that… but it wasn't enough. He wants and _needs_ to do what he does best, and that's being a mercenary."

"He still works! I'm not stopping him from-" Robin began.

"No, but I am sure there are some limits to your 'understanding'… like perhaps 'just don't kill anybody', and that's just the first rule. What if he joined the side of the mafia for a job? What if his work got someone you cared about hurt?"

"I'm trying not to… you know… corner him…" Robin muttered.

"I know. But trust me, he feels the leash. And he might tolerate it for now, but one day, Robin, one day, he'll flex those muscles and snap it, and you might not see him again. Or you might not _want_ to. What I'm saying is that, for your own protection, you should perhaps start to think about ending thing things yourself… while there's still time."

"For my own good?"

"Yes. For your own good."

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Robin grudgingly agreed. "Right now things seem fine, though… I don't think I have to make any decisions any time soon…"

The woman didn't answer, but she gave him a look that said it might be sooner than he thought.

* * *

Slade was at the back of the line to the coffee place when there was a commotion in the front, a woman suddenly yelling out.

"He took my purse!"

The thief was about to pass Slade when the mercenary's arm shot out, stopping the running man dead in his tracks by grabbing his throat.

"It's seven thirty in the morning, the place is mostly deserted, so you can't hide in any crowds, and you're in an airport full of security. Are you stupid?" he asked the man calmly, while the staff alerted some guards.

"You… you don't know… you don't know 'nuffin, man!"

"And you're also stoned. That explains it. Two coffees please, black, and one tea, Earl Grey." he told the staring cashier. The rest of the line had scattered somewhat and were also staring, apparently not about to order any time soon, so Slade decided to move things along.

"Um… would you like help.. um… holding him?" one of two young men in jackets sporting the logo of some college football team, asked.

"No, I'm fine," Slade told them, still with his arm outstretched, holding the struggling man with the same effort as if he was restraining a newborn kitten. "I'll have sugar and milk on the side for the tea, please." he added, as he had forgotten to ask about that. He could order it the way he remembered Addie liking it, but he had a feeling she would be able to take that the wrong way as well. Women were exceptionally good at misinterpreting things. Maybe Robin had a point about not bothering with them… for a while at least. Right now he didn't have a choice anyway, unless he wanted a bird-a-rang stuck in his neck.

"What is going on here?" the cavalry, in the form of an overweight guard and his scrawny partner, had arrived.

"This man tried to steal my bag! He's still holding it!" a woman explained, not having had the courage to approach Slade and his catch before now.

"I need to take my tray now, he's all yours," Slade said and let go.

"How can I thank y-"

"We need your inform-"

Slade waved them both quiet. "I have a plane to catch. We both know this won't go to trial, so leave me out of it," he said and walked away. He had no time to be a witness, and besides, Robin would make fun of him for doing a good deed. Slade looked at it like stopping an idiot, and he only did so because he was standing in line and was slightly bored. He left the do-gooder thing to Robin and his team.

"That took a while," Robin greeted him as he came back. They had been seated with their backs to the shop and far enough away so they hadn't heard anything.

"Long line, slow service," Slade shrugged and handed out the cups.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I just _had_ to thank you properly!" a voice next to them suddenly said, and there the woman who had been mugged stood. "The purse held my boarding pass and my wallet and everything! I have to give you a reward!"

"No, it's not necessary-" Slade began but was cut off.

"I know you won't take any money, but I manage a line of stores, so here's a gift certificate, please accept it!" she insisted and pushed a card into his hands, while Robin and Addie stared mutely at the scene.

"Fine. Thank you. Have a nice day," the mercenary said, and it was painfully clear that he wanted to use his own words, which would have included 'get', 'hell' and 'away', among a few others.

"You too! You're a real hero!" The woman gave him a dazzling smile and went off to her own gate, and the man thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't on their flight.

"I have a feeling we missed something…" Robin said slowly.

"Me too," Addie nodded. "What was the gift card for, by the way?"

Slade looked down, not having read it yet, and groaned.

"That bad, huh?" Robin asked.

"First I get one for hugs, and now I get one for flowers?" Slade sighed. "Where are all the technology reps?"

Robin snickered and, after he explained the hugs-part to Addie, the woman smirked as well.

"Poor Tiger," the teen finally said. "But you could give it to Bruce, you know?"

"He's getting liquor," the man muttered and pocketed the card.

* * *

The flight was as long and boring as Robin knew it would be. Slade and Addie were reading, and he had tried to do the same, but strangely he found himself getting a little airsick when he tried to focus on the lines of text. He was almost happy when nature called, merely because it gave him something to do.

"Slade, could you try to pull those legs in, I need to go to the bathroom," he said in a low voice.

"Want me to come with you?" the man smirked.

"It's not that kind of bathroom break. Trust me, you don't want to be in the same enclosed space with me this time."

"Thank you for that image," the man drawled.

"Oh, shut it. You fart in your sleep," Robin shot back.

"You do, you know," Addie agreed before Slade had a chance to defend himself. "I wonder if it has something to do with you being so uptight during the day."

"Yeah, you're not relaxed enough to let one rip until you fall asleep," Robin snickered, and, for a short moment, Addie joined in.

"_This_. _This_ was what I was afraid of," Slade told them. "You're not allowed to speak to each other again for the rest of the trip."

* * *

"Alfred!" The grin on Robin's face almost reached his ears as he hugged the old man who had opened the door. They had picked up a rental car at the airport and driven themselves to the manor, keeping low key again. Addie had declined to join them and taken a cab to her hotel in the city, saying she would call when she got settled.

"Good to see you, Master Richard," Alfred smiled. The butler then got a quick squeeze on the shoulder from Slade, which was as good as a hug, coming from him.

"You're not happy to see _us_?" Robin heard Bruce ask, and hurried over to give his guardian a quick embrace as well, although this was more of a manly thump-on-the-back kind.

"Of course I am!" the teen grinned, "Rose! I'd like to hug you, but… um… I'm afraid you'll pop."

"I'm not like that zit on your forehead, squirt, I'll hold," the woman grinned, but with a stomach of that size, who knew? "Dad! You're getting a hug whether you like one or not," she added but Slade didn't seem to mind this one.

"Ow. Was that the baby?" he said, drawing back.

"Yeah, that's my boy!" Bruce grinned, obviously proud that his unborn child had managed to kick the right man.

"Or girl," Robin added. Or… did you find out? Is it a boy?"

"No, we didn't find out, it will be a surprise… even though whiny-pants here is still nagging us about it," Rose said and nodded at Alfred.

"It's just that it would be easier to decorate the nursery, Mrs. Wayne-"

"-Rose-" the woman cut in with a sigh.

"Indeed, ma'am, as I said, it would be easier if we knew."

"Yes, yes, sucks to be you," the woman smiled warmly, while Slade chuckled in the background. "Come on in, the food is almost ready so just go and wash up! Dad, you can put your things in your bedroom, right? I need Alfred in the kitchen."

Robin smiled at the white haired woman. Carrying their bags, although they weren't horribly heavy, would have been hard on the old man, who insisted on doing more than he should as it was. Robin had never seen him so alive, though, he seemed to be having a glowing contest with the mother-to-be, and having a new little family in the dreary old house seemed to do wonders.

"So, how was the trip?" Bruce asked.

"Long," Robin yawned. "I'll go park the car in the garage… Oh, Slade drove here by the way, he's an excellent driver!"

Both Bruce and Slade looked a bit blank, until the mercenary remembered Robin's promise of praising him in front of the Bat, and smirked.

"Um… good?" the billionaire said, sounding a bit lost.

"He's also so structured and a great planner. I don't know how I would have finished packing in time if it weren't for him. Oh, and he caught a mugger at the airport, and wouldn't even brag about it, and-"

"Okay, okay, debt is paid," Slade hurriedly cut the tirade off.

"Slade for president!" Robin piped up one last time, with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Debt?" Bruce asked, and tension barged back into the room, wondering if it had been missed.

* * *

Robin had a bit of a headache from the flight and, after dinner, he excused himself to go call his team and then get some sleep. Rose had, rightfully, the teen considered, hogged Slade and was busy showing him everything from the nursery to the little booties she had bought the other day. The teen unpacked, putting away the bag with the Christmas gifts they had managed to buy, when he saw one he didn't recognize. He glanced at the label, and smiled when he saw that it said 'To Princess from Tiger'. It looked very much like a book. A bit too big for a DVD-box anyway, so… a book, huh? A first edition, perhaps? He hoped Slade hadn't taken after Beast Boy… but even if it was just an ordinary book, at least it was a gift. It didn't have to be valuable, after all, just the thought of Slade getting something for him was nice. He hoped he hadn't pressured the man into it with the bike-thing, though… and with what Addie had said… Robin had put those thoughts out of his mind for the day, but they were there, deep down, nagging at him. He shook his head. He knew they wouldn't last forever, Slade was practically immortal, after all, and he had enough faith in the man to believe that if the mercenary wanted to end it, he would do so face to face, and not just take off, like Addie seemed to think.

With those thoughts Robin went to bed, waking up just temporarily when Slade joined him, smiling as the man's arm went around his waist. Maybe, once they broke up, he might tell the man that spooning kind of_ counted_ as snuggling... although Slade would probably call it 'getting in position'…

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Poor Slade. First he gets a finger up his ass and now he's told he farts in his sleep. Really, I'm surprised I'm still alive. Just trying to make him human, people! …and no, he doesn't like it… ;)


	15. Saturday, 15th of December 2012

A/N: I have a massive cold, so the editing on this chapter is sloppy… can barely keep my eyes open to read through it, so… yeah…

* * *

**Saturday, 15th of December 2012**

"You're still working? You're going to have a baby in two weeks!" Robin exclaimed, staring at Rose.

"It's not_ heavy _work, Robin, its mostly phone calls, so yes… there are just so many young people out there who needs help and the big brother/sister program is really doing great!"

"I'm glad to hear that, really, but… you know… shouldn't you be… umm… lying down or something?"

"I have no idea why people seem to think I'm sick!" the woman sighed.

"Okay, okay, have it your way," the teen said, raising his hands. "But that's my little brother or sister in there… or granddaughter or grandson…"

"Please don't bring up our strange family connections again? It always made my head hurt," Rose snickered.

"Yes, but think about it… If I'm your step-dad, couldn't I send you to bed?"

"As your step mother, I could do the same thing."

"Ah, damn."

"Do it," Slade spoke up from the doorway. "Send him to bed. I'll take it from there."

"Ew, dad!" Rose groaned. "I don't want to think about any kind of sex right now."

"That's the spirit, I hope that lasts," her father nodded.

"Pffft… a few months ago you couldn't pry me off hi-"

"Go to your room, young lady!" Slade snapped, while Robin was choking from laughing so hard.

"Sure, dad, sure," Rose smirked. "Anyway, where were we? Well, so I still work, yeah, but I only have a few more things planned and then I'm going to take it easy, I promise."

"Good," Robin smiled. "Because I really feel like we should spoil you, you know?"

"I like the sound of that," the woman grinned. "So… have you done all your shopping?"

"No, I'm going to try to pick up a few more things," Robin sighed. "But there's the case with Joseph as well… we haven't heard anything, and according to Bruce, there's no trace of him. I feel so bad just sitting here… the kidnapper must know we're in town now, right? So why hasn't he called?"

"We just arrived last night… we need to be patient and keep an eye out," Slade said.

"I still have an ear to the ground, but anything I can do to help, just let me know," Bruce added, joining them from his office.

Slade nodded his thanks.

"Addie called, by the way, she invited herself for dinner here tonight," Slade told them.

"Oh, we're having Shield and Shift over, they wanted to see Robin," Rose said.

"Lovely, I'll call her and cancel then," Slade said, perking up a bit.

"No, no, the more the merrier," Bruce grinned. "One extra won't be any problem, I'll go tell Alfred right away."

After he left Slade glared at his daughter.

"You had to _marry_ him?"

* * *

"Hello Robin, did you have a long flight yesterday?" Shift wanted to know.

"Yeah-" Robin began.

"I can tell," the aloof blond told him, with something of pity in his voice. "I can recommend a very good night cream-"

"The only night cream I need is lube, thank you," Robin cut him off.

"There's my favorite traitor!" a voice boomed and Robin was suddenly engulfed in a hug, getting the air in his lungs knocked out of him as large hands patted his back in what was supposed to be an amiable way.

"Shield! Damn, have you gotten _bigger_? You make Cyborg look like a kid! Are you really a giant?" Robin grinned at his big friend.

"More like troll…" Shift muttered. "He wanted to wear his green scarf here... with that blue suit? Can you believe him?"

"I'm glad he has you to save him from such horrible deeds," Robin deadpanned.

"I do what I can," the blond nodded. Shift's eyes were a pale green this evening, but otherwise he looked pretty much like Robin had come to know him, with his long straight hair and slender body. The teen was sure there was something different about his nose and lips, but those were just tiny details, although he was sure the shape shifter could tell him exactly what he had changed since the last time they met.

"So, how is business? Not sending anyone out on dangerous adventures?" Robin asked.

"Umm… no?" the large young man blinked. "Well… yes, I mean… in our business…?"

"Yeah, yeah, just joking," the hero grinned, They still hadn't told the pair what had really happened after they asked for Robin's help last time, after all. "So… it's going well, then?"

"Oh, yes, we have specialized in kidnapping cases, as in the guerilla and pirate kinds, mostly. A lot of traveling, but we've hired quite a few of our old classmates… they like using their powers and getting paid for it too…"

"It's a dirty job," Shift nodded.

"Yeah, it must be horrible to see that side of humanity," Robin concurred.

"No, I mean it's dirty. Literally. Let me tell you, some of the stains…" the blond sighed and made a gesture like he didn't have the strength to go on talking about it. "I'm glad I have my modeling career as well… _so_ much more suitable for me!"

"Complaining aside, Shift is invaluable on most missions," Shield told the Titan. "He can change into anyone now again, after all."

"Oh, you've gotten the girl parts back online as well?" Robin grinned.

"Um… no… and not into objects either," Shield answered in his boyfriend's place. "But we're working on it."

"Who are we kidding, this is as good as I'll ever be again…" the blond sighed, almost sounding human for once. "But it's still very useful, after all."

"Can't you show Robin how that guy we took down a week ago looked? The one with the lips? He was the creepiest-"

"Dear," the shape shifter placed a dainty hand on his large lover's arm. "He was a brunette, and with what _I'm_ wearing? I don't think so… really, now, you should know better."

Robin laughed quietly as he excused himself to go make sure Slade hadn't managed to enrage Bruce beyond repair.

"And you better cut down on this hero business," Robin heard Slade instruct the Dark Knight.

"I could tell you to stop doing shady missions," Bruce muttered.

"Robin and I aren't _married_, and we don't have a child on the way," the mercenary snapped back.

"Oh, about that," Robin cut in, "I have some wonderful news, honey! You see, I went to the doctor today and-" he had to stop there and snicker at the men's expressions. "You really have no sense of humor."

"We do, but we also have a strong sense of our own gender," Bruce told him dryly. "Really, what kind of imbecile would find pregnant men funny?"

"I agree with you on that one," Slade nodded curtly, apparently conveniently forgetting that he had joked with Robin about the same thing just a few days ago. The teen was about to remind him when Bruce spoke up instead.

"Well, that still doesn't give you the right to trying to boss me around like a father," the billionaire objected.

"To me you're barely more than a brat anyway," Slade smirked.

"You-" his host began, but then Alfred entered the room.

"Miss Kane has arrived," the old man announced.

"Oh, lovely," Slade muttered, while Bruce looked rather delighted.

"Mr. Wayne, you have a lovely home," Addie said as she shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, and welcome. I'm sorry to hear about your son going missing, we will do everything we can, I promise you."

"That's appreciated. Although… I would prefer it if you didn't get too involved, I don't want the kidnapper to be startled into doing anything…rash…"

"It's understandable. Here, I don't think you've met my wife, Rose?"

Rose had just came down from a nap her father had made her take when she had been having close to a nervous breakdown about the dessert earlier in the evening. Robin watched the meeting between the two women carefully. It was a bit stand-offish, almost cold, but they were both polite enough. Even though Slade hadn't technically been cheating on Addie with Rose's mother, their connections to him made the situation strange. Robin was glad that Rose had warmed up as she had to him, after the initial shock of her father being involved with a teenager.

"And what is the topic of conversation this evening?" the white-haired woman smiled. "And please don't tell me you're arguing about age differences again?"

"No, Slade just gave me some advice about how to be a good dad," Bruce smirked.

"I wouldn't trust_ that_ source," Addie said dryly.

Robin was about to come to the man's defense, when Rose jumped into the fire instead.

"He's not a bad father! Just because his line of work-"

"Yes, you should know… I bet he read you a lot of bedtime stories…" Addie snapped.

"Keeping me a secret was my _mother's_ choice, not-"

"For safety, I bet. From _him_."

"No, from my enemies," Slade cut in. "You know that as well as I do._ I_ was never the danger, _they_ were. That's what I was trying to warn Bruce about. He has a lot of enemies, after all."

"Sorry, but when she calls you a bad dad…" Rose muttered.

"I'm afraid it's in the past," Slade shrugged. "I can't go back and redeem myself, after all."

"Yes, and we're not trying for a baby at the moment," Robin piped up.

Rose chuckled, and Addie let out an amused snort, making the teen hero grin triumphantly.

"See? These are the imbeciles you were asking about," he grinned.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked and glared at her husband.

"It's… we just… we…" Bruce began, but was saved by Alfred, declaring that dinner was ready.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: I'm going back to bed now… *blows my nose*


	16. Sunday, 16th of December 2012

A/N: Still sick so sorry If I'm not responding to reviews and such… I'll TRY to do it, I just can't promise… ;)  
And, yeah, so this chapter is also sloppily edited, I'm afraid… Also, there are TWO drabbles today, so don't forger to check Delightful Drabbles as well!

* * *

**Sunday, 16th of December 2012**

Robin woke up the next morning and felt a little horny. Dinner with his ex and being surrounded by his daughter and son-in-law, apparently worked as a dampener on Slade's libido, because they hadn't really done anything since arriving here. Robin had been too occupied with just being 'home' again, but now his hormones were beginning to wonder why he wasn't getting any action.

They had stayed up quite late last night in a meeting with Bruce and Addie, trying to coordinate their resources and decide what to do. After the woman left Robin had gone to bed, but Slade had stayed up even later, reacquainting himself with Gotham City through maps and street-view functions, just to be prepared. The city was in Robin's bones, and a few changes wouldn't throw _him_ off the track, but even though they had stayed here through their H.I.V.E-adventure, Slade liked to be thorough. Robin had been up at three to go to the bathroom and the man hadn't returned by then. Now it was just after half past seven, but it couldn't be helped. Slade's sleep had to be sacrificed, because Robin needed some attention. The teen grinned, having a feeling the man wouldn't mind. Besides, it was Sunday morning, they were on vacation, well… provided the kidnapper didn't get in touch or Rose decided to go into labor, but bar that they had nothing planned for the whole day… so why not start it off in the best way imaginable?

Robin decided to wake the man up with a blowjob, that was always appreciated. Slade was only wearing boxers, and the teen mouthed the fabric until the bulge inside began to swell in interest. Freeing his first meal of the day, he got to work in honest on number nine thousand eight hundred and sixty four. He was enjoying himself, but, after a while, he wondered why there was no hand in his hair, no muttered 'good morning', and he glanced up and discovered that even though the part of Slade's anatomy that was in his mouth was very much awake, the rest of him was not.

"Sleepyhead… you give mercenaries a bad name," Robin chuckled. "Well… if you won't be useful any other way, I'm sorry, but then I'd have to take advantage of you…" He decided that saliva would have to do as lube, and, after making sure the man's shaft was dripping with it, he quickly straddled him and sat down. This finally woke Slade up.

"I thought I was having a dream…" the man grunted, a little leer playing on his lips.

"Aw, you dream about me?"

"Who said it was you?"

Robin raked his nails over the man's nipples in response to that.

"Ow. First you molest me in my sleep and then you abuse me as well?" the man half chuckled, half complained.

"Like I haven't woken up with your cock in my ass at least a dozen times," Robin snorted. "Don't cry rape, Slade, besides… who would believe you?" the teen smirked.

"You ride me _and_ display your evil side, both before breakfast? Is it my birthday? Besides, only a dozen? You should wake up like that every day."

"Well, yes, but you're lazy."

Slade snorted and, grabbing Robin's hips, rolled them over. The teen, who wasn't prepared for it, let out a little yelp and then blinked up, seeing his lover earn the right to his nickname, with a hungry grin.

"Care to repeat that?" the mercenary purred.

"You're lazy," Robin panted defiantly.

"You actually _did_. Impressive. That's my little insubordinate princess… let's reward you, shall we?"

Robin grinned, He loved it when Slade went all bad guy' on him. He hoped the man didn't know just _how_ much…

"Well, you can try your best, I guess…" he smirked.

* * *

"Good morning!" Robin grinned as he walked into the sitting room and saw Bruce and Rose sitting there, having tea.

"Bet it was," Rose smirked. Bruce didn't look quite so happy, though.

"Morning? It's even too late for brunch," he muttered.

"Hey, what are you so grumpy about?" the teen asked.

"That your bed isn't placed further from the wall," Rose chuckled.

"… oh-oh…"

"Yes, it sounded like someone was banging on the front door all morning," she grinned.

"_Not _what I was banging," Slade, following Robin inside, shared.

"Well… yes… I think they got that…" Robin mumbled, his cheeks a bit pink.

"Ah, well… it's a pity I'm so damn pregnant, or Bruce might have liked to get back at you," Rose sighed. Her husband didn't quite look like he agreed with her.

"Master Richard, there's mail for you," Alfred suddenly announced from the door.

"What? On a Sunday?" Robin blinked and then froze as he saw what was on the silver platter the butler was holding. A Christmas card.

"Who delivered that?" Slade growled and was already half way down the hall towards the front door before Alfred's answer stopped him.

"It was among the Sunday papers, whoever put it in the mailbox could have done so at any time since yesterday afternoon."

"Is there a camera covering that area?" Slade asked Bruce, who nodded.

"Yes, but it's not manned, only recording in case of… these kinds of things, really," he said. "I'll retrieve the film from the last twenty four hours immediately."

"What does the card say?" Rose asked Robin, who was holding it by a corner with a napkin, just in case.

"'So glad you are finally here! XOXO'" the teen read.

"Friendly kidnapper," Rose muttered.

"I don't like them friendly… that creeps me out," the teen snorted. "Slade, are you sure that… ummm…"

"Humming doesn't suit you. Out with it," the man told him. "I have a feeling that I know what you are going to say."

"Well, I was just wondering… you are sure that this is not… Addie?"

"Kidnapping her own son?" Rose gaped, caressing her stomach.

"No, _staging_ the kidnapping… to… I don't know… get back at Slade somehow?" Robin explained himself.

"I'm sure. Addie doesn't hate me that much," Slade said. Four pairs of eyes stared at him levelly. "Fine, she does," the mercenary admitted, "but not like that. And I know her. She's worried. This is for real."

"Okay, I just wanted to put it out there… but I trust your judgment," Robin nodded.

Bruce gave a derisive snort, but a look from Slade made him remember the camera footage and he excused himself.

"Still," Robin insisted, "It has to be someone who knows quite a lot about us… I can't shake the feeling of Lex or someone from the H.I.V.E…"

"Too many options…" Slade growled.

Rose went up to her father and gave him a hug, which looked awkward because of her stomach.

"Don't worry, dad, we'll find him."

Slade's arms went around his daughter as well, and he kissed her hair before pulling away to give her a small smile and a nod.

Robin felt a spike of jealousy as he watched the scene. He wanted to be there for the man like that as well, but he felt like he couldn't. Partly because they were both men, and partly because he was afraid to be rejected; that Slade would laugh at him for being overly emotional, that he wouldn't accept a gesture like that from him. He wanted to believe that the man wouldn't react like that, but he wasn't sure... whenever they had a tender moment, one that wasn't sexual in nature that was, the man had a knack for ruining it. Robin wasn't sure he meant to, not _every_ time at least, but maybe the mercenary just didn't 'feel it' like most people did… maybe it was all about possession and little about feelings when it came to the former soldier…

They all followed Bruce to the Batcave where the man was currently fast-forwarding through the hours of video, pausing here and there to take an extra look at a shadow or some car passing by. It took a while, but when they eventually found the twenty second of footage they been searching for, they were disappointed.

"Medium height, medium weight, and completely covered," Robin muttered.

"No number plates on the car, and the model and color is very common," Slade supplied.

"It's probably stolen or rented anyway," Batman shrugged. "I'll look for it, though. You never know."

"Well, at least it's a man, right?" Rose said, watching, for the tenth time, how the figure on the screen rolled up to the gates, got out of the car, and put the card in the mansion's mailbox.

"Could just be flat-chested or… you know… flattened…" Robin said and made an awkward gesture to his own front to try to explain what he meant.

"Judging by the walk and the hips I would like to bet it's a man," Batman concluded.

"Agreed," Slade said. "A soon to be dead man," he added in a growl.

"Now listen here, I won't let you commit any crimes right under my nose, no matter wha-" Batman began, but Slade had already stalked away.

"It's his son that's missing…" Robin mumbled. "He's just… angry."

"Oh, Deathstroke is 'just angry', that's a relief, then…" the Dark Knight snorted. "Maybe if he calms down to 'slightly upset' there won't be a carnage."

Robin ignored the man and followed his lover, who, when he found him, was talking on the phone.

"Yes, there was only one man in the car, at least, which fits what we were suspecting. Of course. Yes. I'll have him send the images to you as well. I'll be in touch."

As Slade hung up, Robin moved in closer.

"That was Addie, right?"

"Yes, I just called her."

"What do we do now?"

"Act normally. We can't burst out of here like we're chasing someone, we don't want the kidnapper to know we're on to him… Like I said before; if he keeps sending the messages that probably means he doesn't know that we have connected them to Joey's disappearance."

"I don't get why there hasn't been a letter, though? Something! I mean, he has your son! Doesn't he want money? Why keep sending cute Christmas cards?"

"I have no idea," Slade growled. "His idea of a joke?"

"And I still don't know why they are addressed to me," Robin added.

"Another thing I'd like the answer to," Slade nodded.

"Good, then we agree?"

"Agree? To what?"

"That you can't kill him."

"Excuse me?"

"If you rush in and kill him, once we found him, we'll never know! So, no killing," Robin grinned.

"You clever little..." Slade sulked but then smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Won't take too long to answer those questions, though, will it?"

"You're impossible," Robin chuckled.

"Yes. And incredible. I'm going to go check the rest of that tape, just in case."

"Do that," Robin nodded. He knew that Slade knew that there wouldn't be anything else of interest on it, but it would be something for him to do, at least, something to occupy himself with, and that was all they could do at the moment.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: argh! If this cold doesn't get better soon I don't know what I'll do… can't focus on anything for long and I'm so tired but I can't sleep and… yeah… well… you know… your usual cold, really… and if my sense of taste doesn't return 'till Christmas I'm going to get REALLY pissed! ;)


	17. Monday, 17th of December 2012

A/N: we have another b-day girl today, so don't forget to check out "Delightful drabbles" for a bit of "Precious Gift"… ;) And I'm still sick… I hope that, when I publish this chapter tomorrow morning, I'll be feeling a lot better or at least have gotten my sense of taste back…

* * *

**Monday, 17th of December 2012 **

"It's snowing!" Robin exclaimed, standing by the window.

"Damn…" Slade muttered and turned over in bed. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, and then you go and say something like that."

"What?" the teen laughed. "What's wrong with snow?"

"Well, we _adults _tend to think of it as a nuisance. The shoveling, the horrible road conditions…"

"You really_ are_ too old," Robin smirked and opened the window. Before Slade realized what he was up to he had gathered a big handful of the cold stuff from the windowsill and flung it at the man, hitting him in the middle of his naked chest.

Bruce and Rose were having a quiet breakfast when a half naked Robin came running through the room, laughing like mad. Half a second later an equally undressed Slade followed, with a murderous expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Bruce demanded to know.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Ah, well… have fun," Rose nodded.

A moment later they heard shrieks from the courtyard, followed by yells for mercy.

"Master Bruce, are you aware that Mr. Wilson and Master Richard are out frolicking in the snow in their underwear?" Alfred asked dryly from the door.

"Well, at least they are not frolicking in _here_. Make some hot chocolate will you? Robin will want some, I bet," Bruce answered.

Robin's lips were somewhat blue-tinted as he was carried back inside over Slade's shoulder, but he was still laughing, and the mercenary was chuckling good-naturedly, the incident having lessened his worry for his son for a while.

"Really!" Alfred snapped, making the man stop dead and immediately put Robin down on his feet. "You could catch your death out there!" the butler lectured them as he handed them robes and slippers. "Now go into the kitchen and drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold!"

"Hot chocolate?" Slade whispered to Robin as they hurried away.

"Don't question it. Besides, you'll love it. Alfred makes the best hot chocolate in the world," Robin grinned. "So embrace your inner child and enjoy."

After breakfast they slunk up to their room to get dressed, avoiding Bruce and Rose's looks, somewhat ashamed of their actions. When Robin shivered a bit, Slade decided to heat him up and it took a while for them to come back downstairs again.

When they did, however, it was just in time for Alfred to announce that a parcel had arrived for Robin. Everyone got really tense for a moment until the teen spotted the address of the sender and laughed.

"It's just Christmas presents, people, you can all relax," he grinned. "Al, where is the wrapping paper and things?"

It was the diaries he had ordered for Bruce and Rose, and Robin decided to wrap them at once, just in case someone was curious. He still hadn't bought anything for Alfred, however, so, snow or not, it was time to get some shopping done.

"I'm going to head into town," he announced to the rest of the group. "Does anyone need anything?" he added, looking a Rose.

"I'm fine, Robin," the woman smiled. "I'd come with you, but I need to go into town tomorrow anyway…"

"I don't think you should," Bruce muttered and Slade agreed, nodding.

"Please, I'm just meeting Johnny for lunch to drop up a few things and give him some last instructions, and then I'm a full time brooding hen, okay?" she snorted.

"Alfred will take you there and back, and keep your phone on, and-"

"Honey, he will and I will. It's lunch at the mall. Relax," the woman grinned. "If I go into labor I will just be a few block from the hospital, so I'd be there quicker than if I stayed here."

"I'm coming with you," Slade decided.

"Dad, no! I'm a grown woman and-"

"With Robin. To go shopping," the man explained.

"Oh. Alright, _that_ you can do," Rose nodded.

"Not gonna ask _me_ if it's alright?" Robin wondered.

"No?" Slade deadpanned. "I have no idea why you thought you would be allowed to sneak out alone in the first place, especially with no weapons and with a kidnapper on the lose."

"I wasn't sneaking, and it's not like we have to do _everything_ together…" Robin shrugged.

"Of course not. But you were going to leave me alone with Bruce. That's not acceptable."

"What about Rose?"

"I'm heading to my home office to work." Rose answered. "So I can't babysit the boys."

"Aw, poor me," Robin grinned. "Ah, well, for the Christmas peace, Slade may come with me. But I'm driving."

"Guess again," the man snorted and took the lead.

"Why do you put up with that?" Bruce asked his ward dryly.

"Please! How many times did I get to drive the Batmobile?"

"You were _twelve_!"

"So it's okay if I take it out for a spin tonight?"

"…"

"Thought so. See you! Don't overwork yourself, Rose!" Robin grinned and followed his lover out to the garage. It was perfectly safe for him to go out into the city without any disguise, since he had 'reinvented' Richard Grayson after their H.I.V.E adventure. Bruce made sure to leak pictures and rumors to the press now and then, and Richard was apparently spending Christmas at a Norwegian ski resort with some hot young woman. Robin still thought it was funny that his alter ego, which 'Richard' now had become instead of the other way around, was straight.

* * *

Robin and Slade pitched in for Alfred's present and bought him a basket full of strange teas, several brands of English biscuits and some luxurious bath soaps, as Robin knew the old man liked to soak his aching body in a warm bath as often as he could. After some thought, Robin added a big book of crossword puzzles as well.

Slade finally bought something for Bruce, and Robin couldn't help bursting out laughing. He allowed it, though, as it wasn't anything dangerous; it was a horrible, plaid deerstalker.

"Well, he _is_ a detective…" Slade defended himself.

"He'll… love it…" Robin said, trying to keep a straight face. "So… What for Rose?"

"Not a gun?" Slade wanted to know.

"No. Really. Not a gun," Robin confirmed.

"Ah, well.. I have an idea, then…" Slade said and a bit later they were at an photographer's studio buying gift certificates for twelve professional photo sessions.

"Addie used to want to take the boys to be photographed every few weeks it seemed," the man explained.

"It's a great gift, she could take one set of pictures every month for the whole first year… or one a year or whatever," Robin nodded approvingly. "And it's not even going to kill anyone."

"I know, it's a bit lame…" the man admitted. "Maybe a crossbow-?"

"No."

"Spear?"

"No."

"You are no fun to shop with."

"I'm getting worried about what you got for me…" Robin snorted.

"Well, sorry to say, but you can't exchange it," the man shrugged.

They returned to a grumpy looking Rose who was reading a pregnancy magazine.

"What did Bruce do?" Slade growled.

"Huh?" Rose said and looked up, "No, dad, it's nothing like that… I'm just tired… I'm starting to wish this baby would just pop out already."

"Someone told you it would 'pop' out? _You're_ in for a surprise…" Slade chuckled.

"Shut up, dad."

"As you wish," the man grinned.

"Ow," Rose muttered, caressing her stomach. "Talk about kick."

"Yes, the baby doesn't like it when you're disrespectful to its grandfather," the man hummed.

"Um… Rose… could I…?" Robin had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be the kind of person who pawed at a pregnant woman's belly, but finally curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"Of course," Rose smiled. "Here." She placed his hand on a spot and, after a moment, there was a movement against it, and then a pretty clear kick.

"Woooow…" Robin gaped. "I didn't know it would be so… I mean… you can really feel it!"

"Tell me about it," Rose muttered.

"May I?" Slade asked.

"Of course dad," his daughter laughed. "Kid, this is your grandpa… want to say hell-oh… yes, you did," she groaned slightly.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Down in the cave, working. He's not going to go on any more patrols for now, though… I want him at home, just in case…" Rose told them.

"See? Makes sense, doesn't it?" Slade smirked.

"What if something happens? I mean, _I'm_ here, but…" Robin asked.

"He has asked the JL to cover for him if something big goes down… but for the lesser crimes, the police are on their own for a few weeks."

"Gordon must be delighted," Robin muttered dryly.

"Well, I'm glad no one volunteered _my_ services," Slade snorted.

"Well, I was going to suggest it, but then the thing with Joey happened," Rose shrugged, and then met her father's glare levelly. "What? You know you'd do it."

Slade sighed heavily in defeat.

"Anyway," Rose said and tried to find a more comfortable position, "I wouldn't mind having the baby now, before the holidays,"

"Yeah, can't be too much fun to have your birthday on Christmas, anyway," Robin nodded. "Hear that in there? You should come along, or your birthdays will suck!"

"Yes, that's the way to go. Threaten the baby," Slade chuckled.

"I just wanted to sit through Christmas dinner without having to go pee three times…" Rose laughed. "Speaking of that… Dad, could you help me up?"

* * *

"Richard, could I have a word?" Bruce asked him a bit later. Robin had just gotten off the line with his team, just checking in to make sure everything was fine.

Robin knew the man was in business mode as he called him by his given name, and nodded. They went to Bruce's office and his mentor gestured for him to take a seat.

"So… I know we've already talked about this briefly, but now when the birth is getting closer…"

"Is this about the inheritance? About Wayne Industries?" Robin asked.

"Yes… As I understood it, you're not… really interested?"

"No, I told you… I mean, if you would never have married or something, then I would have taken over and done my best, but it's not like I expect to get an heir either… and I want to do something along the same lines as Shield when I retire as a hero, so no one would be more grateful than me if the family business goes to the baby," he smiled.

"I thought so… I wouldn't have minded either way, but it's hard enough for me to spend a whole day behind a desk… I can barely _imagine _you doing it," Bruce smiled back.

"Ugh, no…"

"You are still in the will, of course, you'll have the same financial-"

"Stop, stop, stop, I don't need to hear any details…" Robin hurriedly said.

"I just want you to know that your future is secure, if-"

"Thank you. Really. It's just that… all this makes me a bit uncomfortable," the teen shrugged.

"I understand. It_ is_ important to talk about, though… I wouldn't like you to think that you're suddenly less important just because of the baby."

"Actually, that thought hadn't even really occurred to me…" the teen admitted. "So you won't ask me to pack my bags and get the hell out?"

"No," the man chuckled and led him out of the room. "Now, if you could pack _Slade's _bags, however, I wouldn't mind…"

* * *

"I'm going to hit the streets," Robin announced that evening. "We can't just sit around, maybe I'll see something, or overhear something…"

"The risk is that if we question someone the kidnapper will hear about it, that's why we decided to act like we are on vacation," Slade warned him.

"Well, I won't question anyone, then. Just keep an eye and an ear out. Sitting around like this is killing me."

"I'm impressed you managed to for two days," Bruce said. "Well, go. Are you taking your Robin uniform?"

"Yeah, the kidnapper knows who I am, so why bother?"

"I'm-" Slade said and started to get up.

"Nope. You're not. I can't be seen with Deathstroke, after all, I have an reputation to uphold," Robin grinned. "I'm armed this time and who are going to get to me on the rooftops? _You_ can barely keep up with me there. You sit here and play scrabble with your daughter like a good grandpa-to-be."

"Fine, but taking off like that makes you a terrible grandmother," the man smirked.

* * *

Gotham was still good old Gotham. The teen had stopped two muggings, a beating and attempted homicide, and it's only been two hours. A sound behind him made him turn and then smile.

"So you couldn't stay away?"

"I'm wearing a ski mask," Slade muttered. "Can you let it slide?"

"I don't know, it's a slippery slope with ski masks…"

"Your puns are horrible."

"Yes. Yes they are. Ready to save some innocent lives?"

"If I ever _encountered _one, I might save it. Have you found anything out?"

"From just randomly listening in the shadows? Lots, but nothing about the case."

"Damn…" Slade growled, looking out over the city. "I have a gut feeling things are about to get much worse."

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Nah… It's not. Everyone is going to have a great time… *looks innocent*


	18. Tuesday, 18th of December 2012

A/N: I will start mentioning this in the following chapters, but I might as well start now: this story will get dark. Really dark. Not quite yet, though, BUT I won't warn for specific events in a story, I think that ruins it, but I AM aware that some people have triggers concerning different things. If you have a trigger, that is if you feel psychologically and physically horrible when reading about something (not just "I don't like it when-" but when something can actually be harmful for you to be exposed to), then send me a PM and ask if your specific trigger is included in the story. In other cases, just heed the warnings going from "murky" to "really dark" and skim parts that might make you uncomfortable. Thank you!

But to something more fun: I got a Christmas present! It's from **MonsterOfCookies **and it's a great, funny, sladin drabble! Check out "**Wonderful Oneshots" **(link, although it will probably not show up: s/8798295/1/Wonderful-Oneshots )

* * *

**Tuesday, 18th of December 2012**

Robin and Slade had patrolled until sunrise and then slept in. It was now past two in the afternoon, and Bruce was beginning to look at his watch every two minutes.

"What is it?" Robin asked, having been flipping through a book about geology without really reading it.

"It's-" Bruce began, but then his phone rang, and he let out a relived sigh. "Yes?" he answered. "Alfred? She hasn't? But… you have… and she's not…? Stay where you are, I'm coming!"

"What's going on?" the teen asked worriedly, grabbing Bruce's arm as the man was already half way out the door.

"Alfred! It was him calling… Rose… she hasn't returned from her lunch!"

"What was that?" Slade had just come up from the gym, judging by the way he was dressed and the towel around his neck,.

"We don't know where Rose are," Robin explained.

"My daughter is missing?" the mercenary growled.

"Hey, hang on, she might just have lost track of time," the teen tried.

"Al has tried her phone, she's not picking up!" his mentor argued.

"Yes, because phones _never_ break. Go meet up with Alfred and help him search, we'll call around to hospitals and the police, okay? Go!"

Bruce didn't seem to realize that he was taking orders from his old sidekick, he just left in a hurry, the car's tires creating a cloud of smoke of snow and gravel as it hurtled through the gates.

Robin was already on his own phone, and Slade were dialing as well, getting the numbers for local hospitals, but no one had admitted a Rose Wayne or a Jane Doe fitting her description. When Bruce returned an hour later, Robin was down to calling the morgues, but, luckily, she wasn't there either.

"What happened?" Slade demanded to know of a shaken looking Alfred.

"I… I took her to the mall… her meetings can last about two hours… but around one thirty her appointment called and wondered where she was, she had never showed up at the restaurant! He had my number for emergencies, and he helped me search, but when we couldn't find her I called you."

"Were is the man now?" Robin asked.

"Johnny? He had to go back to work, but he has asked that we call him as soon as we hear anything,"

"Who is this Johnny, what do we know of him?" Slade growled. "Where does he live? Work? What does he look like?"

"Well, he's been working with Rose for about six months, in his spare time, that much I know… But I've never met him." Bruce answered.

"He's a nice man," Alfred said. "He seemed very worried, you don't think…?"

"We shouldn't exclude anybody," Robin said. "_If_ something happed that is. You're _sure_ she's not stuck in a bathroom somewhere?"

"We made sure the staff turned the whole mall upside down," Bruce sighed. "I'm going out there again… keep… keep calling around."

"The hell you will, it's my turn," Slade told him. "You let my daughter out there, unprotected and pregnant,_ you_ can call the next morgue on the list!"

Bruce answered with his fist crashing into the mercenary's jaw with such force that Slade would have fallen unless a wall hadn't stopped him. He was fully back on his feet in the blink of an eye, however, and answered the man back in the same fashion. Bruce didn't have a wall to keep him upright.

"She's my daughter! My son is already missing, I'm not going to lose her too!" the mercenary barked.

"Are you two _mad_?! _Stop fighting_!" Robin yelled, before bravely, and maybe a bit foolishly, stepping between them. "You both go and look for her! Alfred and I will stay here and do what we can on our end, alright? Just get the hell out of here and do some good!"

The men gave each other a dark glare but where then off, in separate cars, of course, but still.

* * *

It was close to midnight and 'tired' wasn't an appropriate way to describe how Robin felt at the moment. He was wrung out. The tension and worry was through the roof. There had been no word from Rose, no sign, nothing. They couldn't track her phone, several of the security cameras at the mall had just 'happened' to be off line, and they hadn't been able to pick up a single trace.

"Go to bed." Robin was startled out of his musings by the voice beside him and he looked up from the computer screen.

"No, I'm just thinking… if there's something we missed…" he said.

"You've been on the phone, calling all of her contacts and then some," Slade said tiredly. "Even_ I_ can't think of anything more to do right now…"

"Do you think… it's the same guy? The one who has Joey?"

"That's what my gut tells me… but then we should hear from him soon."

"What does Addie say? You called her, right?"

"Of course. She's doing all she can with her contacts as well… At least with Rose we could finally contact the police…" Slade sighed, leaning against the table.

"Did you just hear yourself?" Robin asked. "You like cops all of a sudden?"

"We need every pair of eyes and ears we can get, and they are good for _that_ at least," Slade shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right… So… Do you want to go out there again?"

"Yes, I'm on my way… you, on the other hand, you should do as I say and sleep."

"But-"

"We'll need that bright little brain of yours, and right now you're as smart as retarded goldfish. Go to bed. If you can find the right room."

"Hey, insults like that and I might go missing too," Robin smirked.

* * *

A/N: Stupid words to say. Sorry for the short chapter, but… yeah… the longer ones are coming, though, as the action picks up a notch… ;)


	19. Wednesday, 19th of December 2012

A/N: we have another b-day drabble today! Check that out in Delightful Drabbles.

* * *

**Wednesday, 19th of December 2012**

Robin woke up at six and grudgingly ate the breakfast Alfred insisted upon. It didn't really taste of anything, though. The old man looked more dead than alive, and the teen didn't blame him. Slade and Bruce were nowhere to be found, out searching nonstop, the teen assumed, and he felt guilty about not being there as well.

"Have we really called everybody?" he asked the old man.

"Every number I have been able to find. She had her contact book with her, after all…" Alfred answered sadly. "Master Richard, you don't think-?"

"No! No, she's alright, and the baby as well. And we'll find them. We'll-" there was a faint chime, and Robin looked up. "What was that?"

"The gate visitor bell. Oh, my… It might be Mac..."

"Mac?"

"Our mailman. I asked him to keep an eye out for more of those Christmas cards, just in case, and I-"

But Robin wasn't listening anymore, he was jumping into a pair of way-too-big-boots to run out and see for himself.

It _was_ a card, and, as usual, it was addressed to him. Robin gritted his teeth as he read it. 'Brother and sister are getting along, love to see you! XOXO'.

He hurried back inside, meeting an anxious Alfred in the hallway.

"Did you have the number for that Johnny guy?" the Titan asked.

"Yes, of course, but…"

"Someone should question him properly and that's the only thing I can think of doing right now. I'm just going to get dressed, can you call him and set up a meeting for as soon as possible? Anywhere is fine."

The butler nodded and Robin rushed upstairs to get properly dressed, as he came back down, Alfred had good news.

"He has taken a sick day and is at home, trying to call around to help as well. Here's the address," he said, handing the teen a note. "Was there a card, by the way?"

"Yeah, here," Robin answered, handing it over. The old man paled when reading.

"But this is… maybe you should stay here-"

"No! I'm going to go help. You can call Bruce and Slade, though, and let them know, maybe they want to check the cameras again… although…" Robin took the card back and looked at it again. "It has a stamp and is postmarked… this was posted yesterday… either before or after she disappeared… he must have been watching us, waiting for his chance…"

"Again, Master Richard, wouldn't it be safer if-"

"Yeah, not too familiar with that word," the teen smirked. "Don't worry, I'll take a tracker, I have my phone… it will be okay. I'll be back in an hour or so."

But he wasn't.

"He's not picking up." Slade's voice sounded… dead. His son and daughter was missing and now Robin as well? He felt helpless, and Deathstroke the Terminator was _never_ helpless. The anger boiled just under the surface, but he knew he had to keep it together. There were no one to lash out at, after all. Not yet.

"We'll go see this Johnny, make sure he showed up there," Bruce said through clenched teeth. "Come on. I'll drive."

"Think again."

The apartment building was in a cheaper, but not run down, neighborhood. No one answered the door, which made Bruce call the man's number yet again. Slade, however, didn't have that kind of patience and simply knocked the door in. As it fell he saw a glimpse of a metal wire just inside the threshold and dove for Bruce, knocking the man over. The next instant an explosion shook the building.

The corridor was filled with smoke and dust as the men picked themselves up from the floor.

"That was meant for us," Bruce stated.

"Yes, but as a warning. The charge was really too small," Slade nodded. "Someone wants to scare us."

"Johnny?"

"Possibly." The mercenary moved slowly into the wrecked apartment, finding it… "Empty."

"There's something on the fridge," Bruce said, hurrying over. "It's a card! Oh… no…"

Slade joined him. It was a photo was mounted in a Christmas card with a drawn garland frame, and featured four people. Three of them seemed to be unconscious, or possibly worse. The fourth one…

"But…" Bruce said. "That's…"

Earlier that day:

Despite the snow, Robin took a bike, one with snow tires. That would be easier to park, because he wasn't going to waste time with that. One thing had been gnawing in his mind, and the rush of air against his face seemed to clear his thoughts. How come Johnny had been so late calling? They were supposed to meet at noon, but he didn't call Alfred until one-thirty. Sure, he had probably waited for a while first, and then tried Rose's cell phone, but still… it seemed too long. Robin also had another suspicion, one he hadn't shared with Slade. If Addie wasn't behind it, how about Joey? Who said he was as nice as he seemed? His kidnapping was very 'clean' after all, but on the other hand, so was Rose's.

Robin found the building and rang the bell. He might have his suspicions, but that didn't mean he would just jump the guy. He'd take it easy and see what he could find out first. The sound of footsteps and a rustle could be heard before the door opened, and Robin plastered on his nicest smile.

"Hello, I'm Robin, I-" his eyes widened when he met the other man's. Smiling chocolate browns. Before he could take as much as a step back his chest was hit by a cattle prod and he was down. Robin was still conscious as he was quickly dragged inside the apartment, but the prick of a needle quickly took care of that. The last thing on his mind before the darkness claimed him was a name.

'Jamie'.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Dum-dum- DUUUM! Okay, so some of you have already guessed, but... yeah... Jamie is back! Yay? No. Not yay, trust me. ;) As you can figure out this is where the story starts getting murky, and it will get darker. Warnings will be issued, and should be heeded by sensitive readers. As triggers have been discussed on tumblr and so on, I suggest that, if you HAVE a trigger (a real one) that you PM me and ask if your specific trigger occurs in this story/chapter. This goes for all dark stories, or all stories, really, I write: if you are unsure if you can safely read it: ask first. That is because I refuse to ruin the story for all the other readers who don't have triggers, and I think that's fair. I don't want you how have them (if you exist) to feel bad, though, so that's why I will gladly answer your questions, but it's up to you to ask!


	20. Thursday, 20th of December 2012

A/N: No dark warnings yet, just murky. Wow, it's soon Christmas! Can you believe it?! And thank you, I'm feeling better now, although I'm not all well yet… still, there's hope… ;)

* * *

**Thursday, 20th of December 2012 **

Jamie Sparrow. His first… Love? No… crush. Robin knew the difference now. But his first lover, who had worked for the pirates who abducted Bruce and so many others and almost had Robin and the other young people onboard the cruise ship sold as sex slaves. Images were flashing in front of Robin's eyes as he was beginning to wake up, images of a cute, smiling young man, just a year or so older than he was, who was fun and charming. He was barely recognizable now, his brown hair cropped closely to his head, his skin sallow, and his face… there was something wrong with his face… But Robin would never forget those eyes which he had once thought was so warm and flirty, which he had fallen so completely for… they hadn't seem so warm now. The memories got clearer and clearer as he started to fully regain consciousness.

He opened his eyes, just a smidge. He was on a stone floor. Weights around his wrists and ankles told him that he was wearing shackles, and when he swallowed he noticed that there was one around his throat as well.

"R-Robin? Robin?" The voice was coming from not that far away.

"Rose?" the teen's eyes snapped open, and yes, in the opposite corner, the woman was sitting, wearing the same clothes as she had on when she disappeared. The teen glanced at her belly, but it was still there, and, hopefully, the baby was still kicking as well.

"Thank god, you've been out for hours," the woman said. "He brought you in and then knocked us out too, for some reason… but you just kept sleeping…"

Robin sat up to examine his surroundings better. The first thing he noticed, because of the cold, was that he was only in his boxers. Then a third person came into view, in the next corner.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah," Rose said.

The other man was blond but his eyes were covered by tape, going around his head and covering half his face. Their kidnapper obviously didn't want him to tear it off, because the man's hands were chained much closer to the ground than Robin's and his neck was chained to the wall, making it impossible for him to reach the tape.

"Joseph?" the teen asked.

The man nodded, shortly.

"I'm Robin, I'm your father's… friend…" the hero hesitated a bit… it_ was _an awkward situation to introduce yourself in, after all.

The man's fingers moved, and the teen blushed.

"Yeah… lover, then," he admitted.

The blond seemed to snap to attention, and his fingers started moving again, excitedly.

"Wait, wait, slow down, yes, I know sign language, but I'm really rusty," Robin explained.

They had a bit of trial and error, but soon Joseph got some of his questions answered and Robin did as well. The man couldn't sign properly because of his short chains, but he spelled out some words instead, and the Titan understood enough to piece it together.

"Okay, now that we all know how we got here… does anyone know where here _is_?" the hero asked, and got two headshakes as replies. Robin looked around. The walls and the low ceiling were of rough-looking but carefully laid brick tiles, as was the floor, but that was covered in a layer of dirt and didn't give the impression of belonging to a house. There was a smell in the air, not overwhelming, an old smell, but familiar as well, and it finally triggered the right memories.

"Okay… we're in the sewers. The old part, no longer in use, but some of it is still intact… there are miles of it under the city, so I have no idea exactly where we are…" he checked the chains, which looked to be brand new steel, bolted into the floor. "Does any of you have anything useful on you? He stripped me down to my shorts, so I have nothing…" Robin explained for Joey's benefit, shivering slightly. It wasn't freezing, thankfully, as they were underground and possible close to sewers still in use, which would give off some heat. He wouldn't have minded a sweater, though…

"What, like a hairpin?" Rose said dryly.

"Well, your father usually has a ring with acidic powder on him in these situations," Robin smirked.

"He does? When?"

"Long story," the teen shrugged. "Anyway, I was thinking of more like some C4 or a gun? No? Damn. And no hairpin either?"

"He emptied my pockets and took my purse… I wish he at least left me my chap stick, the fucking jerk," the woman muttered.

"There there, there's babies around," Robin chuckled. "Speaking of that, you're okay, aren't you? And the baby?"

"We're fine… for now," Rose sighed.

"Good. Don't go into labor."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll try to avoid that," the wry answer came.

* * *

"Oh, god, my little boy!" Addie exclaimed as she stared at the photo in her slightly shaking hands. It was just after midnight, and Slade has called her to the abandoned apartment to show her the evidence. "Who… who is that man?"

"Jamie Sparrow. Well, that's not his_ real_ name…" Bruce said and began to explain the background. It ended with Slade getting one of the hardest slaps across his face in his life… and that was saying something.

"I _knew _it! I _knew_ this was your fault! Because of you his life is in danger _again_!"

"Miss Kane, please-" Bruce began, surprising even himself by coming to the mercenary's rescue. "If we are going to blame anyone, let's blame Jamie. This is his revenge on both Robin and Slade, and perhaps me as well, so… let's just focus on finding them."

"Where was this photo taken?"

"We aren't sure, but those stone walls might be traceable," Bruce answered.

"How did he get them there? He doesn't look that strong. Is he a meta human?" Addie asked, back in business mode.

"No, just a regular one, but look here," Slade said and pointed at the floor.

"Wheel tracks? A wheel chair?"

"Yes, that's what we think. He could have wheeled them out with them being unconscious… people tend not to look too hard at someone who is being pushed around in a wheel chair… it's not polite to stare, after all," the mercenary said dryly.

"But with Rose? A pregnant woman?"

"A blanket would have made sure it wasn't obvious and a hat or something might have shaded her face. With her white hair, people might have thought she was an old woman…" Bruce mused.

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Slade said. "And the sooner the better. There seems to be a lot of dirt on the floor…"

"It's been snowing, after all," Addie shrugged.

"Slade is right, though," Bruce said and kneeled down, producing a small plastic bag and used a blade to scrape some of the mud into it.

"You walk around with a detective kit on you?" Slade asked dryly.

"Well, are _you _armed?" Bruce asked back pointedly.

"Point taken."

"My computers have a library of soil samples from all over Gotham. If we're lucky…" the billionaire said and stood up. "I don't think there's anything more left for us. We already found Robin's and Rose's belongings, as well as Joseph's suitcase and violin but the rest of the place is empty…"

"What about the bomb? And why isn't the police here yet?" the woman asked.

"We discovered that the building was evacuated due to major renovations that will start right after the holidays," Bruce said. "Jamie had torn down all the notices about it and left the front door open, so we didn't realize that we were walking into an empty building. If anyone heard the explosion they obviously didn't call it in."

"The bomb itself was a simple one, an altered land mine. He could possibly have built it himself, but sorry to say, they are easy enough to come by if you have the right contacts. He rigged it and then left by the fire escape, that window is open." Slade told her. "All in all, we could try to trace the components for the bomb, but I wouldn't count on any results."

"Still, Miss Kane, if you have the resources, you could have someone look into that more closely. Also, if you could get one or two of your men to watch the manor, and especially the mailbox? He might be stupid enough to try to drop off another Christmas card," Bruce asked.

"Consider it done," the woman nodded and picked up the phone.

"I don't think he will, though, not after so plainly telling us who he is," Slade told the other man. "But, of course, it couldn't hurt."

"I'm worried that he let us know who he is…" Bruce muttered. "If this is revenge…?"

"Yes… he might not want a ransom…" Slade added darkly.

* * *

"Hello everybody, how's the family reunion going? Robin, glad you're awake!"

The prisoners, well, two of them anyway, glared at the smiling man who had just came into the room from a gate to the right, stepping down onto the lowered floor of the room. Another gate led out on the opposite side, and Robin suspected these passages was connected to the sewer itself and that this, slightly larger space, might have been used as some kind of area for the maintenance workers or builders, because even though it was dirty, it wasn't _that _dirty.

"We're having a blast," the teen muttered, getting to his feet. The chains allowed him to stand up, although the ones connected to his ankles were so short that he couldn't take more than half a step. "I'm guessing Rose knows you as Johnny?"

"Yes, I couldn't resist-"

"Johnny as in Johnny Depp. I get it, _Sparrow_," the teen snorted. "Very funny."

"I thought so too. But call me Jamie, sweetie… I must say, you are even cuter than I remember! Time has been kind to you…" the young man stood in front of the hero, just out of reach. "I think I hate you a little for that."

"Huh, that's funny, I think I hate you a lot," Robin growled.

"Don't be like that, we're old lovers, after all… aw, you were so sweet and fumbling… virgins…" Jamie seemed to look into the distance and chuckled to himself.

Robin felt cold shivers racing up his spine. There was no doubt; the guy was all the way bat shit crazy. And being the prisoner of a crazy person was not a good thing, especially as he had three others to think about as well. It was time for the one and only question; "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Jamie hesitated and then grinned again. "How nice of you to ask! Well, you see, it's very simple… After the little pirate disaster, I was getting away, scot free, and then… then I ran into Slade. He wasn't very nice to me."

"Yeah, we heard how you were found outside a police station, complete with confessions and everything," Robin smirked.

"Yes. He hurt me. He hurt me badly."

"The news said superficial dama-" the teen began, but was interrupted by something close to a shriek.

"Does this look _superficial_ to you?!" Jamie yelled and gestured at his face. Robin had thought something was off about it. His nose weren't exactly in the middle, and one of his cheeks looked slightly bigger… it wasn't something that you would point and gape at on the street, he was still good looking, but the original Jamie had been close to flawless.

"But it's not even about my looks, it's about the _pain_. Do you know how many surgeries I've gone through? How many pieces of metal I have in my body? He broke my cheekbone and jaw, he broke so many bones the medics didn't know where to start… but yeah, 'superficial' because nothing was life threatening… he knew what he was doing… and you know what? All the time… he was smirking! Well… it's _my_ turn to smile. He took my life away, so I'll take his. Trite? Yes perhaps. Been done? Absolutely, but nevertheless…." the man grinned again, and stood up.

"It took some time to find out who you were… that was an surprise… I took Boy Wonder's virginity! I mean, that's great, really. But I didn't like what I found out about _him_… that he'd be nearly impossible to kill… it's not fair! It's just not fair!" Jamie took a deep breath and then began walking back and forth in the room. "But then I thought that it's _better!_ I mean, just _dying_ isn't suffering, is it? _I _suffered! I suffered for a long time! In hospital and then the prison… got off easy, though, cause I told them everything… but no one wanted to work with a snitch… anyway… I suffered… so he'll suffer. I'll take everything that means something to him away… yes, my dear guests, you are all going to die, isn't that a bummer? I think I'm going to send dear Slade a little fun puzzle from your body parts… see if he can put you back together again… Or maybe I'll just let him find you… just as it's too late… aaah…. that would be SOOOO GOOOOD!"

Robin knew the last part was important. It meant that Jamie hadn't decided what to do yet. He had obviously planned everything up until now, but no further, which, hopefully, would buy them time. Maybe even _enough_ time. He had had a tracker on him, but he had lost that along with his clothes, and he guessed the clothes weren't anywhere near. Besides, the tracker had probably been found and destroyed by the former pirate, anyway.

"He will kill you, you know. He'll figure out who was behind this and-" Robin began.

"Oh, I left him a photo of us, he knows."

"You… you did?" Robin gaped.

"Didn't think I was that brave, did you?" their kidnapper smirked.

"'Brave' isn't the word I would use…" the teen muttered.

"Well, he knows! I'm sure he recognizes me, after all… Ergh, it would be horrible if he didn't, wouldn't it? Such an anti climax… but anyway, he will, won't he? Yes. Wouldn't be any point of it unless he realized why _exactly_ I will destroy his world, would it? Now… who needs a bathroom break?"

Robin blinked at the sudden question but found his voice quickly.

"I do." Any opportunity to get out of the room was valuable, after all.

"Very well, be back in a second!" Jamie said, and disappeared through the gate again.

"Hate to disappoint you, but he has a portable toilet," Rose muttered, making the teen's spirits sink.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

The woman had remained seated in the corner the whole time, as had Joseph. The former one probably couldn't stand up because of his wrist and neck chains being too short, and Rose… well, Robin knew how uncomfortable she had been in even the softest of chairs in the manor, and he couldn't imagine the kind of agony she must be in now. She didn't show much of it, though; she was Slade's daughter after all. Robin actually didn't know much about what she had been doing before she ended up as a teacher at the H.I.V.E. He suspected it wasn't completely legal things and that she had followed in her father's footsteps and worked as a mercenary. Now might not be the time and place to ask, either. Something was on his mind, though.

"You didn't have any premonitions about this?"

"Yes, because I would be here if I had," Rose snorted.

"Sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry… I'm just tired. No, I haven't had a single vision since I got pregnant, actually… we have no idea why, but it's been restful. Bruce is a bit annoyed though; I solved a few cases for him."

"Lazy bastard," Robin smiled.

A moment later Jamie returned, pulling a small portable camping toilet behind him, and lugging something flat and big under his arm. The toilet had wheels at its back corners, making pulling it along easier, but the man still wiped his brow as he stopped between Robin and Rose.

"There! And I come prepared… I haven't had to use this before as blondie's eyes are covered, but now... for your privacy…" he said and unfolded a screen. "And before you try anything, little Richard, let me show you this," Jamie pulled down his collar to show off an ugly purple bruise. "Rosie there tried to strangle me, but I reminded her that if I died, that would leave you all alone down here… and no one will find you, not until it's time, at least, and that is for me to decide… oh, and I'm not stupid enough to carry the keys to your cuffs with me, in fact, I'm careful about having anything… _helpful _in my pockets. I know you are quite resourceful with things like that, after all, Boy Wonder, which is why I stripped you… oh, and I wanted a little peek… can't blame me for that, after all… nice trim, by the way… still keeping up with the grooming after this long together? That's sweet…"

Robin blushed. That son of a bitch had actually…? Well.. why was he surprised?

"Just shut up and let me take a piss," the teen growled. He didn't really have to go, but he would have to make himself, although he suspected Jamie knew he had bluffed.

"I need to go as well," Rose spoke up.

"Yes dear, but when _don't _you have to go?" the kidnapper sighed mockingly. "Are your diaper all wet, poor dear? I had to give her one, you know, she wanted the toilet all the time…"

It was Rose's turn to blush in shame, making Robin despise the man even more.

Jamie set up the screen between Robin and Rose and then pushed the toilet towards the teen with his foot.

Robin tried to hurry, for Rose's sake, and when they toilet changed user, the teen began talking to the deranged man again.

"How do you think you are going to get away?" he asked. "If you're not going to kill Slade, he's going to hunt you down, and this time, he _will_ kill you."

"Oh, I know. If I get away, then I do… that would be great, but if not… ah well… I just want to see the pain in his eye, that's all I ask," the man shrugged.

Robin cursed to himself; dealing with someone who was prepared to die was even worse than a lunatic. And a combination? Well, that was just lovely.

"I'm going leave you with some bananas and water… I have some planning to do… See you all tomorrow!" the brown-haired man said after letting Joseph relieve himself as well. His chains were long enough to let him sit down on the seat, at least.

Rose, who had acquired Jamie's help to get up, was leaning against her corner, stretching her legs with a grimace on her face as their captor placed one bottle of water each within their reach, along with a few bananas. When he came to Joseph he stopped to feed him a banana and some water, as the man couldn't feed himself. By the way he ate and drained the bottle, Robin had a feeling it didn't happen that often.

"You are all my little monkeys," Jamie all but hummed as he finished up. "Night, night, sleep tight."

With that they were left alone, but at least the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling was still shining.

"Okay, ideas, anybody?" Robin asked, but got headshakes in reply.

"Not unless you have a crow bar up your ass," Rose supplied.

"Nope. But not for lack of trying," Robin grinned.

"Ew."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry. Bad joke."

'If we get free, are the exits locked?' Joseph signed.

"I think so, but they are gates, they might be possible to break open," Robin said. "I wonder where he got the power to the light bulb from? The extension cord seems to be going out through the gate, can you see better, Rose?"

"It just leads away, it seems to go on for a while."

"If we could short circuit it, maybe it will take out the power in the building it came from, and someone might find us when they fix the problem…" Robin thought out aloud.

"Or we'll just be sitting in the dark," Rose stated.

"Yeah. It's a long shot anyway…" the teen sighed. "You don't know anything about Jamie that might help? Weaknesses? What he might be planning?"

"No… Joh- Jamie was always so nice, so hard working…damn, I've known him for over eight months! He was almost happier than Bruce when he found out I was pregnant… now I know why…"

"Your pregnancy might have been the reason he waited… I mean, the closer to the due date the worse, right?"

"Maybe… Apart from the fact that you would be coming here to visit, something I of course told him because I'm an idiot, I don't see why there would be any other reason for doing it now…"

"You're not an idiot. Trust me. He's very charming when he wants to be… been there, done that, you know… or done him, rather… Which reminds me, how did he get you here, Joey?"

'He came up to me after a performance, said he represented an classic orchestra in Gotham. they needed someone to replace their first violinist who had been in an accident… it was an opportunity and the money wasn't bad, so…' the man signed.

"And you didn't tell Addie?"'

'It was a last-minute thing, and I would only be gone a week, so I thought I'd call her from Gotham… never got the chance to. He picked me up at the airport and then I woke up here.'

"Yeah, that's what we figured, more or less… We're _good_…" Robin added with a grin. "Sooo… anyone knows how to make an weapon out of a banana and some water?"

* * *

Slade scanned the photo of the kidnapper and his victims into the computer while Bruce ran a soil analysis. That was going to take a while, though, probably all night, so they focused on the photo in the meanwhile.

"There doesn't seem to be any natural light…" Bruce noted.

"So he either covered any windows or there aren't any… the brickwork looks too rough for a room, though. A cellar?"

"Possibly. See how it curves? What's that? Zoom in."

As Slade did, the brick Bruce had indicated seemed to have a number or something similar cut into it, but the picture quality was too low for them to make out what it said.

"Cyborg likes a police show where they can take a surveillance tape, zoom in on a quarter on the ground and then pick out a person's reflection from it and turning it into a perfectly sharp photo of the suspect," Slade said dryly.

"That tech would have been great if it was real," Bruce nodded. "But I can run it through some image recognition software… it will analyze the pixels and come up with likely matches… I will select numbers and letters as a search criteria."

"How long will it take?"

"Quite a while when the quality is this poor."

"Then I'll print a copy of the photo of the soon-to-be-dead man and start asking around. If he has shown his face anywhere, if so only to go to get coffee, I want to know."

"Good. I'll send it to the police as well, and Addie's people, and then I'll join you." There was something to be said about the situation that Batman didn't object to the death threat against the kidnapper.

"You should get something to eat and try to sleep," Slade said, shaking his head.

"Are you trying to pull the father-act on me again, _dad_?" Bruce growled.

"If I need to. When we find him I want you to be able to fight, not to be half starved and dead on your feet. Take a sleeping pill._ After_ you send the picture to the police," Slade added and grabbed his copy.

"What about you?" Bruce asked.

"Don't worry about me. I have some advantages over you _mere humans_ after all," the man smirked.

* * *

Robin huddled up in his corner, wrapping his arms around his knees to preserve heat. He hadn't thought it was cold at first, but that might have been his adrenaline talking, because now he was shivering constantly. He had tried pulling at the chains, examining every link and the fastening in the floor as well, to no avail. The prisoners were too far apart to be able to reach each other, so he only had his own strength to work with, and even placing his feet against the wall hadn't helped. The others had tried too, even Joey got some new found strength to try again, even though he had been here for almost three weeks, and the manacles had chafed his skin quite badly from his struggles. There was nothing for it, however. It was pretty clear that they weren't going anywhere.

For now they were taking a rest, sitting silently, deep in their own thoughts, as the minutes went by, taking them into the night. Robin shivered again and then coughed. Great. Getting sick was exactly what he didn't need. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his knees. What he needed was to think.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: there we go, up shit creek without a paddle, quite literally. Lovely. You still with me, though, right? ;) I'm curious about what you think of the new developments and of Jamie…


	21. Friday, 21st of December 2012

**A/N: **Warning: by the end of this we go from murky-dark to dark.

Another long chapter, so enjoy!

And thank you for 200 + reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Friday, 21st of December 2012**

"Hello monkeys! Do you know what day it is?"

Robin jerked awake. He had been sleeping sitting up, leaning against the wall.

"Friday?" he answered when he got his bearings back. He was feeling warm, but it was an unnatural, radiating warmth which made his body ache.

"Nope! Well… yes. But it's the twenty-first!"

"Yes? So?" Robin wanted to know. The madman was carrying a large box which he put down just inside the gate.

"It's the end of the world!"

"What do you- oh… that Mayan calendar thing…" he realized.

"Yes, exactly… so I decided today should be the day Slade's life ends. Well. His _happy_ one," Jamie said. "And I have figured out how, too… but we have plenty of time, it's only morning… now, how about some pre death torture?"

Robin closed his mouth which had fallen open during the man's little speech. Was it possible to miss the Joker? Could he somehow get Lex Luthor to take over? If he was going to die, did it have to be by the hands of someone like _Jamie_? The man moved around in the little room, going from prisoner to prisoner, round and round, like he was trying to decide on something. There was a slight limp in his step that Robin hadn't noticed until now. The sign that the bastard might still be in pain after all those surgeries, made Robin somewhat happy.

"You know what I should do? I should mail him the baby…" Jamie suddenly spoke, making Rose curl up around her stomach and snarl silently. "I'll cut it out, put it in a box, and make sure there is just not_ quite_ enough air… I mean, it's big enough to survive out here now, isn't it?"

Robin swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He couldn't let that happen. He just _couldn't_. Then, Jamie turned towards Joseph.

"But we have you too, of course… Slade already made you lose your voice, so maybe we should send him your ears? I'd like to send him your eyes, because they are gorgeous, but you have that nasty little trick of yours… good thing I do research, huh, so I found out about that in time? On the other hand, a knife through the tape could do it, maybe…" the man hesitated and then shrugged. "But first things first. An eye for an eye. I should do to his son what Slade did to _me_." He walked over to the large box, which hadn't seem too heavy as he had carried it quite easily, opened the lid a little bit and withdrew a baseball bat. "So… Joey… You can't see it, but, as I'm not as strong as your father, I need a bit of help… can you figure out what it is?" With no more warning the man took a quick step forward and swung the bat hard into the violinist's upper arm. Joseph had no way of knowing what was coming to even _try_ to duck out of the way. As the object crashed into his arm, the sound of bone breaking echoed through the room. Joey let out a soundless scream of pain, while Robin and Rose's cries of shock and anger filled the room. Up until now the hero hadn't been sure that the other young man wasn't all just talk, especially as he hadn't harmed any of them before now, but as strike after strike landed on the defenseless blond man, the Titan began to believe that Jamie would be able to do everything he had talked about… and more.

"Stop! Stop, you're killing him!" Robin yelled. They had tried to get the man to listen for half an hour, but to no avail. Now, finally, however, he straightened up, and wiped his brow with a low laugh.

"My, my… it's quite the exercise, this… and entertaining… I can understand why Slade liked it…" He hadn't been hitting the other man nonstop, he had taken his time, making sure the strikes landed where they were supposed to, but Joseph was still left in a bleeding, broken pile, held up mostly by the chain around his throat. Robin's heart was beating so hard it felt his chest would burst. He had thrown himself against the chains, yelling, threatening,_ begging_ for the man to stop, knowing that he really could do nothing but watch it happen.

"It's time for a break, I think… but _you_ don't want more breaks, do you Joey?" Jamie joked. "Just one more thing," he added and let his fist fly, hitting the other man on the side of his nose with a crunching sound. "Okay… now I have some things to prepare…" he added and began rummaging through the box once more. He carefully pulled a square box-shaped thing out of it and Robin's eyes widened. A bomb.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Slade asked Bruce, who now had changed into his Batman uniform.

"What do you think?" the man snorted. It had only been a few hours, too few for the man to have gotten any real rest, but Slade didn't comment on that. He was actually grateful that the man had taken a break at all, because what he had stated earlier was true: he did need him to stay alert. Bruce knew this city and without him, as much as Slade hated to admit it, the chance of finding their family was slim.

"Fair enough." The mercenary said. The statement was almost an apology, and the detective nodded shortly, eyes glued on the screen where the soil analysis were being shown.

"Damn it all to hell…" the Bat muttered but then turned to Slade. "Did you have any luck?"

"Some. An attendant at a convenience store claimed that she had seen him at least twice."

"Where?" Batman got up from his chair like he intended to run there right now.

"Not too far from the apartment, unfortunately, so it might not be a lead to the hide out. I also searched the basements of several buildings and I didn't see any brickwork like in the picture."

"No, those tiles are old, judging by the size and the building style and the houses around there are relatively new."

"How old would you say? I wasn't an architecture major," Slade asked.

"Are you saying that there is something the great Deathstroke don't know?" Batman smirked, unable to help himself. "A century, at least. We're talking the oldest parts of the city."

"Unless he left Gotham."

"He could have, of course, but it's a big city. That and the time frames tell me he's here."

"Me as well, but if we don't find a lead soon…" Slade muttered. "So… where are the oldest buildings then?"

"Mainly in and scattered around the city center. But whatever is left from those days are mostly public buildings like libraries and museums, guarded, of course… to bring kidnap victims there... it doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think Jamie _has_ much sense…" Slade stated. "His behavior seems… erratic. On one hand he has planned and executed this very well, I'm almost impressed, but on the other hand he has sent Christmas cards and left that photo of himself and his victims… I don't like that. If he's irrational, maybe even insane, there's no telling what he'll do next. What about the soil samples?"

"I was just looking at the results, they were inconclusive. I've run a few different tests now and it doesn't seem to really be soil at all."

"How about a chemical test?"

"Should be done any moment," Batman nodded just as a computer beeped. "There…"

The men both looked at the screen.

"The nitrates are really high," the detective noted.

"This isn't regular soil; it's waste," Slade realized.

"Sewer material. Sewers. Sewers!" with a click Bruce had brought up the photograph again. "This brickwork, it's not from a cellar, it's from the sewers!"

"I've been in quite a few of those in my day, Gotham's included, but they haven't looked like that," the mercenary said doubtfully.

"Not the modern ones, no, but as I said, these are old walls, this was taken in one of the abandoned sewer systems!"

"And where are those?"

"They run all under the city, I'm afraid…" Batman sighed. "Some tunnels are several miles long, some have been cut off by new developments… but they are everywhere…"

"Well, it's a good thing we have an address, then," Slade smirked.

"A what?"

The mercenary tapped the screen, indicating a specific tile. "This. The number or letters on it. If this is a sewer system and not a basement, I bet it's an code helping workers to navigate. Has the computer found out what it says?"

"Yes. I wish we had realized that it might be that important before. It seems to begin with a two and a four, that's all, the rest was too dark," Batman said, his voice a mix of excitement and frustration.

"It's a start."

"Yes… we just have to find out what this numbering system means. I'll contact the city planner, and-"

"Or we'll just hack their database," Slade said. "It's faster than spending time trying to get a hold of someone, especially this time of year."

The dark knight gave him a look and then shrugged. "Fine."

The mercenary grinned. "I'm beginning to like you."

* * *

Robin stared at the bomb. It wasn't that big, but it could probably do a lot of damage, depending on what was inside it.

"What are you planning to do with that?" he asked.

"Oh, this? Ah, you know what it is, of course… too bad, I was going to give this whole 'this is my evil plan' speech when I was done with you… but fine… You are currently in the sewers, a nice little cozy appendix, actually, not that big, and I've closed it off. Makes getting here now a little bit tricky, but hey... There's a main water pipe running through it, though, just outside that gate," he said, pointing at the opposite side of the small room from where the man usually entered and left. "I'm going to blow that up, and the water should fill this room within…. a few minutes or so? I don't know, but in the state I plan to leave you, you might not even die from drowning… gonna send Slade some directions, though, so he finds your bodies… and the baby he'll get in the mail tomorrow… A nice little extra present… But I have some work to do before we get to you, Rose, so be patient… and, you know, if you don't want to be cut open, you could try just giving birth to the kid while I'm working… I plan to get a bite to eat later too, so you have the afternoon… don't feel stressed…" With that the man smiled encouragingly and unlocked the second gate. "Just have to clear some debris here to get to the pipe and make sure I can fasten the bomb properly…" he said, more or less to himself, as he stepped through.

He had left the box, with the bloodied bat inside it, and the bomb next to it, in the middle of the floor, but even though Robin stretched until his joints almost popped, he couldn't reach any of it. He was worried about Joey, who's face had turned white from the pain. The blond man was panting painfully, but still seemed conscious. One of his hands had been all but crushed by a strike as he had tried to shield himself, and the other had at least one finger broken, so Robin knew he probably wouldn't be able to sign, so there would be no use trying to communicate with him. Rose looked pale as well, naturally, as she was cradling her stomach. She met his eyes and hers were full of tears. She had been trying to fight her panic as much as he had, but she was at the end of her rope now.

"We… we have to escape!" she whispered, almost like she was pleading with him.

Robin nodded. "Bruce knows this city better than anyone else, and Slade won't give up. Addie neither. He said he sent a photo of us, remember? That might give them some clues… and when the water pipe breaks-"

"When that breaks it will be too late for my baby!" Rose half hissed, half sobbed.

Robin closed his mouth and swallowed. He had put a lot of faith into the fact that someone would hear the explosion and the city would react quickly to the water leak, but Rose was right… it would be much too late.

"Yeah… I…sorry… we'll… figure something out," he mumbled as the woman sobbed softly. _Slade… Bruce… get you fucking act together and come rescue us already! _he thought desperately.

* * *

It took longer than they had thought to find any records of the numbered tiles in the sewers. Bruce had even called the city only to find that the office they needed had closed early for the holidays, so all they could do was to continue to dig through the electronic archives.

The city seemed not to have cared to digitalize any information about the numbers as they weren't of interest to them anymore, however, and the city museum only had a short mention about that the system in fact had existed. Both Slade and Batman worked furiously, and, finally, Batman found a small website made by what appeared to be a group of young males who liked to explore the tunnels, of course without having permission to do so. There were several pictures with them posing and pointing to numbered tiles, some of them beginning with the number two. There were no information about where the pictures had been taken, however, as the group probably wanted to keep their secrets.

"Let's go," Batman said and stood up.

"Where?"

"We have some kids to find."

"That site only states their first names… even though I don't think this one's mother named him 'Rat'," Slade objected. "How do you know where they are?"

"I recognize the graffiti on this wall," Batman said and pointed to a group photo taken above ground. "I know where it was taken, and see this kid with the nose? I'm willing to bet that I know who his good-for-nothing older brother is. We'll find them."

"I'll call Addie," Slade said and picked up his phone. Then he noticed that the detective was heading for the Batmobile. "I'm guessing I won't be driving this time?"

"You guessed right," Batman snorted.

* * *

Sam 'the snitch' Brown was never happy to see Batman. It took five years of his life each time, and this time was no different. It was late afternoon and already dark, when it suddenly became… darker. Sam looked up from where he was standing, counting the meager pack of bills he had gotten from his last job, and yelped when he saw the menacing shadow in front of him.

* * *

"I'm running out of time!" Jamie complained as he returned from his work in the other room. He had already disappeared a while to eat, although he hadn't bothered giving his prisoners anything, the only thing Robin and Rose had gotten was a bathroom break. He had not bothered with Joseph, however, and a faint smell in the air told the teen that it was too late for a toilet in his case anyway. Robin didn't know what time it was, but he guessed early afternoon. It had obviously taken the man much longer to clear his way to the pipe than he had thought, and the former pirate was covered in sweat and dust. It seemed he now had hit another snag.

"There is a lot more space around the pipe where it runs through the wall… I don't want any water to leak out, after all… I'm going to have to go get some mortar or something…" he said, obviously unsure of what he needed. "A shower would be nice too… Good thing we have until midnight, isn't it?" he grinned. "Be back as soon as I can!" he told them and was off again.

Robin sighed. He was happy for any respite, and of course he wouldn't tell the man that nothing would dry quickly enough to keep water out. Let him try and fail. He sat trying to twist the chains, hoping there would be a weak link in them, somewhere, but it was mostly because he had to do _something_.

* * *

"I- I didn't' do it!" Sam 'the snitch' squealed before Batman even got a chance to ask any questions.

"Oh, I'm sure you did, but I'm not here for you. I want to talk to your little brother."

"Who? I… I don't have a kid brother!" the young man squeaked.

"Then who is this? Don't tell me two families has that nose in the same area," the man said and pushed the photo of the exploring teens in the man's face. Sam was vaguely aware of two more shadows, standing a bit behind the Bat, but then focused on the picture.

"That's… that's Cam, my nephew."

"Good. Where is he now? Where does he live?"

"Down… down on Brooke… number… four. What… what did he do?"

"Nothing, He's going to help," the Dark Knight said began to turn around. "If you call him, or anyone else, to warn them, you will be very sorry, is that understood?"

"Y-yes Sir…" Sam stuttered, and, within a heartbeat, the three shadows were gone. Sam exhaled and opened his clenched fists. The roll of money he was still holding was drenched in sweat.

Slade let Batman do the talking. He was the authority here, after all, he was who these people feared. Besides, the man wasn't entirely sure he would be able to refrain from snapping someone's neck if he didn't get the answers he wanted right away. He glanced over at Addie and saw the same expression in her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, as they left to find this 'Cam'-kid, Slade put a hand on her shoulder. The woman stiffened a bit but didn't pull away.

"We're on our way now. We will find them." Slade told her firmly.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"There is no alternative," the man stated.

The woman snorted. "Not everything in life always goes your way, Slade."

"I think I know that better than most. But our son will be okay, and so will my daughter. And my- and Robin."

The woman glanced up at him. "I have a question, and I want you to answer honestly. Can you do that for me?"

"I think I owe you as much," Slade nodded, making sure Batman was out of hearing range.

The woman asked her question, and the man answered. He had no idea why she needed to know, but the small smile on her lips told him that he had given the right answer.

* * *

"Cameron! There's… There's someone at the door for you!" the woman's voice was a bit shrill.

"What, mum, I'm busy!" the grumpy teen groaned as he dragged himself into the hallway, where he stopped dead. "Holy shit."

"No, he's Batman," someone behind the Dark Knight said. "But good guess."

"Don't worry, I just want a word with your son. He's not in any trouble," Bruce told the mother, and gestured for the shaken teen to join him on the porch.

"Um… so… what do you want?" Cam stammered as the door closed behind him. He rather wanted his mommy right now.

"I know you and your friends explore the old sewer tunnels. We need to find where the ones with the marks beginning with two-four, are," the man said. Another man, a white-haired guy with an eye patch who must have been the one that spoke earlier, handed the teen the picture from his own website along with a phone showing a map of the city.

"These ones which start with the number two, where were they taken?" he demanded to know.

"Um… like… it's pretty big area… this one was here," Cam said and marked a place on the map, "and this one here… I think there's a two-four here, but these tunnels are a bit choppy."

"Choppy?"

"Not very long, just like bits and pieces… so we're not there much. Um… you're not going to tell the police, are you?"

"No, but be careful," Batman told him.

"How do you access these tunnels?" a third person, an middle aged woman, Cam saw to his surprise, asked.

"Well, mostly through manholes, but for the older tunnels, those are square, not round."

"Wouldn't they had been sealed off?" Batman asked.

"Um, yeah, but some were just sealed with crappy concrete and they are mostly loose… But some have been paved over completely, or built over… still, you know, it's easy to figure out where they are…"

The white haired man had a look on his face that told the teen that he was getting impatient.

"Tell us how. Now," he growled, and Cam was only too happy to obey. Only a few minutes later the trio seemed content and were about to leave.

"You might have saved a few lives tonight," Batman told him. "Stay out of trouble."

"And don't disrespect your mother!" the woman snapped at him, making the one eyed man chuckle dryly. Cam stared into the dark street quite a while after they had disappeared.

"We have a big area to cover, I suggest we split up," Batman said.

"Should we call in the police?" Addie wanted to know.

"No, I don't want some rookie stumbling into a situation at the wrong time," Slade said. "The area is big, but not beyond three people. And now we know about the grid system the manholes are laid out after, so if we find one, we can find others."

"Agreed. Take these," Batman said and handed them each a small disk from his belt. "They are simple silent alarms. If you see anything, press it and the rest of us will know where you are and come as soon as we can."

"We'll need flashlights," the woman pointed out. "Do you have that in your belt as well?"

"Only the one," Batman answered.

Slade has spotted a hardware store, however, and smirked.

"Leave the flashlights to me."

"The store is closed," the detective pointed out.

"Then you might want to look away for a bit."

* * *

Jamie had returned and by the sound of it he was working on closing the holes around the pipe. There had been some muttered swearing and complaints, which Robin took some pleasure from hearing, but now the man seemed to be finished. He came out of the gate, smirked at his prisoners and went over the to the box where he pulled out something that looked like a giant lunch box of some sort, as well as a knife.

"Alright, let's play operation!" he grinned, making Rose shriek in anger and fear.

"If you touch me you son of a bitch, I'll kill you! I don't care if we're never found, I'll kill you!"

Robin was bound to agree, but even though he hoped the others would find them he knew, although he had tried to get Rose's hopes up, that it was a big city and they might not have a clue to follow after all. Still, there was no way he could let this happen so he decided on a tactic he hoped would at least buy Rose more time.

"Come on, why are you even bothering with them?" he spat.

"Excuse me?"

"A son he hasn't seen since he was a teen and a daughter he didn't even know existed until a few years back? Slade doesn't care about them! The only reason we're here is because of me, because Rose married Bruce, or else he wouldn't have come to see her at all! Why would he? Does he seem like someone who loves kids?"

"You can't fool me, Richie-boy… Rose has spoken very warmly of her dear daddy," Jamie smirked.

"Sure she has, she _loves_ him," Robin snorted. "She looks up to him like a little puppy, he's her hero, but that doesn't mean _he_ really cares about _her_. He didn't want to come here, but he did it because of me… _I'm_ the one he loves."

"Aw, that's sweet," the man grinned, but he still seemed too focused on Rose. Robin was getting desperate. He _had _to drag the man's attention away from the woman.

"Well, he says I'm the only one that matters to him," the teen continued. "I'm only his."

"Does he know I had you first?" the man smirked and Robin knew that he finally had him hooked.

"Yeah… I think that's why he smashed in your face as well," he snickered. "And he knows I'll never be with another man."

"Won't you, now? Maybe I should play with you first, after all… might not feel like it after seeing all that blood and guts…"

Robin's stomach churned. This was what he had suspected Jamie had planned. After all, he was Slade's lover and the man obviously wanted to violate them all in the ways that would affect Slade the most. Even so, even though the psychopath was falling for his trap, it was important that he wouldn't suspect anything, and it didn't make what he would have to go through any easier.

He drew back, and made his voice worried, hoping to entice the sadistic streak in their enemy further.

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Ah, Rick… Richard… Robin… I can't decide what to call you, really… When I'm done with you, you will have forgotten about Slade all together…"

Robin quickly got to his feet as the man ambled closer. Jamie wasn't big, only slightly taller than him as well as skinnier, and the hero could take him easily if he had been free. Even so, he would fight back, but he couldn't go overboard. If he fought too hard Jamie's attention might turn back to Rose, or he'd knock Robin out and finish with him quickly. The hero needed for it to take time, as much time as possible… as much time as his body could handle.

The man got closer and had an evil smirk on his face.

"So, little pretty blue-eyes… how would you like to do this?"

"Not at all?"

"Not an option."

"Didn't think so…" Robin muttered. His fever had gotten worse, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with, at least for now… it wasn't like he could take a sick day, after all. He had just ran out of chain, even the one around his neck was straining.

"Nowhere to go?" Jamie sang. "Why don't you get on your knees? Show some good will?"

"Not Christmas _yet_," Robin growled.

"You know what?" Jamie said and suddenly he was holding a cattle prod in his hands, having pulled it out of the box. "I think I can get you on your back in two second flat."

"If you can get that thing close enough," Robin snorted.

"I won't have to get any closer than this," Jamie leered. Robin understood why just a moment before the man put the end of the prod to one of the straining chains. The one around his neck. The shock made his body go numb, and he collapsed on the dirty tiles with a pained grunt, accompanied by Rose cursing his attacker violently.

Robin tried to get up, but his arms and legs were just twitching uselessly. Still, the shock hadn't been strong enough to knock him out, not that he thought that was the intention.

"See? Let's… snuggle…" the man above him gloated.

"What? With Rose right there? No privacy?" Robin had meant it as a joke, sort of, but Jamie actually hesitated.

"Well… fine… it_ will_ be more romantic if it's just the two of us, won't it?" he said and left the room. For a brief moment Robin hoped that he would be taken out of there, because if the man unlocked him, that would be the last thing he did for a long time. Unfortunately, Jamie returned with the screen. Robin had almost managed to push himself up in an sitting position by then, but got a vicious kick in his side as a reward.

"Stay down, sweetie… soon you won't have to pine for me any longer… but to make sure that you'll behave…"

Robin gasped as another kick landed on his body. Kick after kick by heavy boots, aimed at his back, his sides, his stomach and his chest soon had him fighting for breath, his head swimming. Whenever he tried to block one, the chains stopped him, and when he tried to roll away, all he managed was to get tangled in them. The more the chains twisted around, the shorter they got and then he couldn't move one of his legs at all, and barely breathe because how tight the restraint around his neck was.

"I think that's enough foreplay," he heard the other man snicker. Robin was on his stomach, one arm trapped under him and the other stretched backwards at an painful angle, and there was nothing he could do as his underwear were pulled down. "You don't mind if I top this time, do you?" he heard Jamie ask.

"No, I mean you weren't much of a _fuck_," Robin spat, before a yank on the neck-chain made his teeth clap together, making him bite his tongue. Robin spat out some blood and, since nothing was happening yet, he added, "What is it? Gone impotent?" The chain tighten with another yank, making his neck creak and his airways all but close off. That, and the fact that something was pushing against his opening, made the teen decide to be quiet.

He clenched , trying to keep the intruding member out, and for a while it worked as it seemed that Jamie had been determined to fuck him dry, to cause as much pain as possible. In the end Robin heard him spit in his hand, however, and when the cock returned to his opening it was at least somewhat slicker than before.

_Okay, any time now, Slade… just burst in here and shoot his head into little pieces, I won't even care… Slade… please…_ Robin silently begged.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Yes, Slade, stop messing around in that hardware store and go help your princess! ;)


	22. Saturday, 22nd of December 2012

**A/N**: This is it when it comes to dark and I have to label this chapter VERY DARK for _sensitive_ readers. (dark-loving readers will just sail through this) If it's not for you, it's up to you to avoid reading it or just eyeing through it. Again, you can send me a PM and ask if any specific triggers of yours occurs in this chapter or not if some things REALLY bothers you. It's not dark for dark's sake, however, and I'm not dragging things out more than necessary, so I think most of you will be perfectly fine... more or less.

* * *

**Saturday, 22nd of December 2012**

Slade was getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. He had searched several tunnels already, crossing out the manholes on his map on the phone, now and then checking in on the others so they weren't in the same area. All the markers here started with two-four. Even one more number would have helped, but that was all they had. Slade was seldom scared, but he was now. Well. Furious with a small dash of scared, at least. It seemed it had become a more frequent thing since he had picked up Robin on that ship. Sometimes he thought he should have just left him there. The man snorted to himself as he turned a corner and faced another wall, a modern one. He knew he didn't really mean that. Not really.

He took a moment to look for any sign of recent human activity, but found none. There were debris down here, brought here by rainwater most likely, and he had seen a candy wrapper or two which looked to be fresher, but there was also graffiti including the names of the teens, so he suspected they had left it there. Apparently parents these days didn't teach their kids that it wasn't okay to litter. He had to head back to find another manhole which he could actually open, and then went in search of the next one down. They would find them in time. They had to.

* * *

Robin couldn't withhold a yell of frustration and pain as Jamie finally pushed into him. Rose's voice, now so hoarse from screaming that it was hard to make out what she was saying, was still yelling at the man from behind the screen.

"Yeah… like that? This is what a real man feels like, honey!"

Robin let out a dry chuckle. What Jamie got was nothing compared to Slade, but it wasn't the _size_ but the _situation_ that made it hurt.

"I didn't think you'd be so tight… but then again, maybe Slade is really small… isn't he?"

Robin just grunted out a curse word, but didn't answer, it was better if the man thought he was really hurting him more than he actually was. Still, the lubrication wasn't nearly enough, and the man fucked him roughly, stabbing at his insides, a burning pain spreading from his opening. Robin screwed his eyes shut, not being able to do nothing more than wait it out, refusing the tears rising in his eyes to fall_. _

_It's just my body. Rose will lose a CHILD,_ he told himself, but what Jamie was doing was, somehow, taking him away from Slade, and it was that thought Robin could barely stand. He needed the man now, more than he ever had, but he wasn't here, and the hero started to think that he would never come. That there was no use in delaying anything. But he had to. For the baby. For Rose. For Joseph, who he was sure needed medical attention badly by now if he was even going to survive. This hurt, but compared to what might be coming, it was nothing, he tried to tell himself.

Jamie soon discovered a new game; by pushing on the hero's awkwardly angled arm. A sudden, harsh push made Robin scream out, and after that it got worse.

"It's about to pop out of its socket… shall we?" the man asked.

"D…don't…" Robin hated to beg, but if he couldn't use one of his arms…

"I'm going to do it as I come… I'm… almost…"

"AAAHHHH!" the pain in his shoulder was blinding and when Jamie let go Robin collapsed fully onto the floor.

"You little- what did you do!?" Rose yelled as she couldn't see anything behind the screen. Robin wished she would stay quiet, because she drew the psychopath's attention to her, which was the last thing the teen wanted.

"Oh, don't feel left out, I'm getting to you in a moment…" Jamie chuckled, making Robin's eyes snap open.

_No! No, no, NO!_

"What?" Robin croaked, having to dig down deep for the strength even to talk. "It's already over? Slade fucks me at least _three _times… but then again… he is a _man_."

"Oh, I'll show you…." Jamie growled and Robin knew he had saved Rose for just a little bit longer.

Jamie used his recovery time well, according to himself, by continuing to kick and hit Robin wherever he could. Then he raped him once more, but, despite a third try, that was all he was able to manage, to his own rage. Robin tried desperately to keep the other young man focused on him by taunting him, but after nearly an hour the man gave him one last kick, this time in his groin, and spat on him.

"I'm through with you…" he said and pushed the partition aside.

"No! Wait… I… I have a question!" the teen groaned.

"Oh, How interesting! And what might that be?" the insane man asked.

"The Christmas cards… why… why did you send them?"

"Oh, I just thought it would be a fun thing… you know… warning my victims… warning Slade. I bet that last one threw you, didn't it? Didn't suspect a thing until that one, did you?"

"Yes, we did. We saw the one at Joey's place," Robin growled.

"Oh. Damn. I didn't want Slade to realize until it was too late." Jamie looked annoyed.

"But… why didn't you send any to Rose?" the teen asked, eager to keep the man talking.

"I did! Almost as many as I sent to you!" the man snorted.

"We don't get Christmas cards delivered to us, " Rose said quietly, and then Robin remembered.

"Yes, of course."

"What? What, you didn't get my cards?" Jamie asked, looking almost hurt now.

"No, Bruce, and now Rose, I guess, gets hundreds, even thousands of Christmas cards and gifts each year. The post office handles them separately and they are collected by Wayne industries to be catalogued. Bruce gets a handful of them delivered closer to Christmas as well as a list of those people and companies that sent cards. The gifts are given to appropriate shelters and other organizations. It's an security reason and simply because they can't handle that much mail at the mansion," Robin explained. They didn't have the same system at the Tower, simply because they had Beast Boy and Starfire, who absolutely loved to go through a bag of mail every day. Most of their mail was from children, though, and addressed to all of them, so Jamie's cards had stood out.

"But you got your card? The one I sent to the mansion through the mail?" the man asked.

"Yes. Alfred's name is not on the list, and not mine either anymore. It used to be when I lived there, though."

"How annoying! Not that I wanted you to figure it out too soon, but after the last card… I wanted to see the look in Slade's eye when… ah well…" Jamie straightened and, once again, turned to the woman. "Rose! You're up!"

"No, wait, one last thing!" Robin said hurriedly.

"What?" the man sneered, obviously eager to get started.

"How did you find out about all of us?" It was something the teen had wondered about. He had felt pretty confident about his own identity, but this guy seemed to have unraveled it all, even Slade's family history, and that was troubling.

"Well, finding out the identity of a big-ass guy with white hair and an eye patch isn't that difficult. I've been looking for Slade since I woke up after my first surgery… After I found out who he was I started tracking him as much as possible, and those tracks always seemed to lead back to Jump… and then… well a little bald bird whispered a few interesting things in my ear…"  
"Lex Luthor?"  
"Yes… He was busy plotting your demise himself back then, though…He paid me for some information, and I got some back… I knew he wouldn't succeed, but I was a little worried for a while anyway… and when I went back to him hoping for some more help, he wouldn't see me…" Jamie said, sounding annoyed.

"We had a talk with him," Robin smirked. "But you found out about Joey too?"  
"Enough digging will get you all the info you need. The wedding and births are in the records, after all, even though someone had tried to bury them. And I've been watching you. All of you. I've even been very close to you a few times, you know? The thrill of the chase… but then I decided to become pals with Rose here and just wait for the right opportunity… and here it is… and Rose, as I said… you're up."

* * *

Slade had come to an area where a large building, a mall which had seen better days it seemed, covered several of the manholes which should have been there. He had already explored the tunnels around the place, and if there were any left under the mall, they must be quite short. The whole building was surrounded by a metal fence and posters warned people to keep out, as it apparently was a building area. As he couldn't access the manholes anyway, Slade was about to turn away to look for the next way down. He then hesitated. Something told him that he should take a second look, and Slade always followed his gut. He walked around the fence after seeing that the gate was securely locked, and, at the very back, facing an alley, the enclosure didn't look quite right. It was one of those high, portable type of fence where metal sections locked into each other more or less seamlessly, but here a partitions were crooked. The mercenary took a closer look and saw that one of them had been unhinged and then tied at one end with cable ties, making it easy to just push open.

He went inside, happy to not notice any kind of security, and started to search for a manhole. Where one should be there was a huge slab of concrete, so he ignored that and in his mind measured out where the next one ought to be. This one was also inaccessible, however. Then Slade suddenly realized something. How did you get three unconscious people down a manhole by yourself? You didn't. He doubted Rose would even _fit_. Did that mean that they weren't in the sewers at all? At that moment he saw a single power cord leading from the builder's electrical central into the building and, throw the large glass doors, he saw it continuing down what looked like a set of stairs. The basement. Slade decided to follow when his phone rang.

"I'm almost finished with this part," Batman told him, "where haven't we checked?"

"I'm at a building site, an old mall. I'm not sure, but I think I got something. I'm going in."

"I'm close, wait for me," the Dark Knight told him. "I'll be there in three minutes." Just as he hung up, Addie called as well and got the same message. Slade hesitated. He didn't particularly like hanging around to wait for backup he didn't need, but he would have hated to be the one left behind as well. He didn't need to make up his mind as the detective showed up soon after, followed by Addie. The mercenary quietly filled them in on what he had found suspicious, and, after a very short power struggle involving Slade and the door, they snuck inside.

The basement was more of a maintenance area, running under the mall, the ceiling packed with pipes and wires.

"Look!" Addie hissed and pointed to the floor.

"Wheel tracks," Batman mumbled.

"Same as in the apartment. This is it," Slade said and drew a gun which had been sitting concealed in a armpit holster under his jacket. Addie also produced one.

"Be careful," was all Batman said. He might not like guns, but it wasn't like he would waste time arguing about it.

They continued to follow the cable, until it disappeared through a wall, sloppily built from concrete blocks. Slade felt it and stepped back.

"This is new, it has barely set."

"The tracks lead in. He must have taken them all here and then sealed it up." Addie growled.

"Just leaving them there?" Batman wondered.

"I bet he had another way in, through an open manhole," Slade said.

"That might take time to find."

"I say we don't have that time," the mercenary growled and drew his fist back.

* * *

"Don't… don't you touch her!" Robin snarled, still unable to get up as he was tangled in the chains and one of his arms was useless. Rose was fighting for her and her child's life, though, and Jamie had trouble getting close.

"I need you to be still, bitch!" he growled, and then he grabbed the cattle prod.

"Rose, watch out!" Robin yelled, but it was too late, there was no way the woman could get away, and with a whimper she fell to the ground. Luckily Jamie caught her. She too was tangled up in the chains, however, and the man couldn't roll her over on her back properly. He cursed and left only to return almost immediately with something jingling in his hands. Robin lifted his head. The keys. Jamie gave the fallen woman another shock before unchaining her neck and arms and dragging her closer to the hanging light bulb. Robin hoped she was unconscious, but when her head lolled over towards him, she was looking at him, terror and desperation filling her eyes as she was unable to move.

"Now… let's just get some things out of the way…" Jamie said and pushed the box with its contents to the side after pulling out a knife from it.

"What about the bomb? Shouldn't you put it by the pipe?" Robin tried, fighting for every second now.

"All in good time…" Jamie checked his watch. "NO! It's past midnight! You, you little whore, made me lose track of time! Now it won't be as much fun!"

"It was you who couldn't even get it up three times…" Robin snorted, hoping for another beating.

"Well, the date was just a fun detail… it doesn't matter…" Jamie told himself out aloud obviously choosing to ignore Robin's comment. "Now, I've never done this before, but…" he said and kneeled down by the woman. At that moment the sound of rocks cracking echoed through the walls. "What? No!" Jamie yelled. Robin, however, began yelling for help at the top of his lungs, as the kidnapper started to scramble around desperately, somehow pulling a dazed Rose to her feet, holding her in front of him. Robin thought he would use the knife, but instead the man threw it. A split second later the light bulb was smashed with a crack, leaving them all in darkness.

What little shelter Jamie had hoped to gain from the darkness didn't last long, however, as beams of light cut through it, dancing erratically over the walls as three people joined them in the small room. At first Robin couldn't be sure who it was, but then he heard Addie cry out.

"Joey!" She rushed to kneel at her badly beaten son's side and then a soft, maniacal laughter filled the room. The light beams focused on the source, and gasps were heard as they now saw Jamie, his body almost completely behind a weakly struggling Rose, his arm around her throat and, resting on her belly…

"A bomb!" Someone, Robin thought it was Bruce, growled.

"Yes… yes, I have a bomb, isn't that neat?" the madman chuckled. "Oh, and if you come any closer, I'll break her neck. Learned how to. Have practiced too! So guns on the floor, please. Now."

"Do as he says," Batman growled and Slade and Addie reluctantly obeyed and the weapons clattered to the floor. "There, now let my wife go!" Batman growled.

"No. But you can take off, bats, I don't mind. Slade stays. Addie, you're optional," the man said. A light beam had found Robin now as well.

"Are you hurt?" the teen heard Slade ask.

Pinned to the floor, naked apart from his underwear which was down by his knees, one shoulder dislocated, swollen from bruises and possible fractures and burning with fever, there was only one answer to that.

"I'm _fine_. Your son is hurt worse… he… beat him with a bat."

"We just had a little fun… and now we'll have some more! This is good, I had never imagined that I would actually get to see your face first hand, Slade…" Jamie smiled, fingering the bomb.

"I won't die from that," the mercenary told him as a matter of fact.

"No, exactly! But I bet you Rose and the baby will! And it might be strong enough for little Robin and your baby boy as well… it probably is… I don't know, I just know that if I push this button, I'll set the timer to five minutes… and, oh, I seem to have done that when I first heard you."

"You'll die too," Slade told him, while Robin was trying to figure out how long it had been. Two minutes? Four?

"Well, yes, but… you know…" the man shrugged and backed away a little. "On the other hand, if I do it like I planned, you probably won't have time to save them. Not both of them anyway…"

Slade wasn't sure if the man was bluffing. Usually there were tells, but Jamie moved and spoke so erratically that it was impossible to say. The man's eyes were also glued to him and when Slade made the smallest move the grip around his daughter's neck tightened, and yes, it was the right one. Not much force would be needed. Slade had used the same technique himself several times. He had already considered shooting him, he had a second gun tucked away, after all, but he didn't know what was in that bomb. It could be something that would explode on impact when dropped, and, no matter how fast he was, just drawing the weapon would mean putting Rose in more danger than she was. Slade felt pinned by the crazy man's eyes. If he would look away, just for a moment…

"He was going to blow up a water pipe in the next room," Robin told the others quickly.

"Spoil sport!" Jamie snapped at him. "But yes. Come Rose… it's just a few steps more… We don't have much time… as soon as it starts beeping…"

But suddenly the woman couldn't walk any further; Jamie had forgotten the chains around her feet, and the yank had made him lose his grip on her a bit, although not on the bomb. And then the little box began to beep. As Jamie hesitated about whether or not to stay put behind Rose or go for the water pipe, someone made a decision.

"You better take care of our son, Slade," Addie yelled out as she threw herself forward. She managed to pull Rose away from the lunatic, who had had his attention on Slade and Batman, all but ignoring the middle age woman who had, just a second ago, been kneeling by her son's side. Addie then pushed Jamie through the open metal gate and into the tunnel beyond as Batman and Slade rushed up to shield Rose. And then the world around them all exploded.

Robin opened his eyes and spluttered at the water which was rushing into the room and was already an inch deep. The pipe must have burst or at least been damaged. He saw Batman attach small explosive disks on Rose's chains and, with a blinding light, she was free, Then someone yanked at his own chains, and the teen looked up to see Slade.

"No! Joey first! He's badly hurt! You need to get him out of here!"

"Robin-"

"NO! GO!" the teen yelled. "Just shut up, listen to me and GO!" He watched as the mercenary simply ripped his son's chains from the floor, bringing a clump of mortar with them. Jamie hadn't known to set them deep enough to withstand Slade's meta-human strength. Robin remembered a certain concrete slab and was glad Jamie wasn't as thorough as Lex Luthor… on the other hand, he had never expected Slade to come here until it was too late anyway. The mercenary carefully lifted his son like he weighed nothing, while Bruce was already carrying Rose out.

Then they were gone, and with them, the light. Robin coughed as the water rose every second. the tunnel was no longer sealed off, so it wouldn't fill the room, even though Robin seriously doubted it ever would have done. He didn't think this place was sealed well enough, even though he would never have told Jamie that, of course. Still the water, as it was ice cold, could have killed them anyway. The water kept rising anyway, however and then he remembered how high the thresholds were. They made the room into a shallow pool which would soon be too deep for him as he was still on the ground. He tried to twist around, fighting to ignore his injured shoulder. If he could just sit up somehow, or raise his head. But there was no use, and soon he could only catch some air through his nose if he bent his spine back enough. He was too tired to hold that position for long, however, and had to sink back down after every breath. And then, no matter how much he tried to lift himself up, it suddenly wasn't enough. His eyes were above the water, and a moment later not even them. Robin sank under the surface.

_Don't panic… you'll lose oxygen… don't panic… They will come for you…_ If Slade didn't think he was hurt, though, if he hadn't noticed the thresholds… would he still hurry back, or would he wait for an ambulance? Would he try to help his son with his injuries? The teen didn't blame him, not at all, but he kept hoping.

His lungs were burning and the water was so cool and numbing. Even in the complete darkness colors seemed to be exploding in front of his eyes. It was quite pretty. He felt himself relax, almost like he was falling asleep. There was no real will to fight any longer.

Pain! Something was pulling him up by his injured arm and Robin screamed, water rushing into him, and then everything went truly dark once more.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: after reading bloodthirsty comments about Jamie on facebook I rather feel like I let you all down… I hope you will forgive me one day… *hides*


	23. Sunday, 23rd of December 2012

A/N: *sneaks out from hiding to post this chapter*  
Oh, there's a B-day drabble today as well, and tomorrow there are two long ones, so hopefully you will be too busy reading to lynch me, if you wanted to do that after the last chapter.

* * *

**Sunday, 23rd of December 2012**

"You had us worried…" Robin opened his eyes to see Bruce smiling down on him.

"About me?" he coughed weakly and then tried to sit up. "How about Rose? Is she and the baby okay? And Joey?! And… and… Addie…?"

"Rose was released from the hospital this morning, she and the baby are fine, but she's on bed rest for a few days… Joey will be hospitalized for some time, I'm afraid…" Bruce said.

"Addie is dead." It was Slade's voice, coming from behind Bruce. The billionaire moved aside a little to let the man take his place at the head of the bed.

"Slade… no… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Robin mumbled, tears burning in his eyes.

"Damn that stupid woman, I could have shot him! Hell,_ she_ could have shot him!" the mercenary muttered, glaring across the room at nothing in particular.

"Yes, but that wouldn't have gotten the bomb out of the room in time," Bruce said. "We didn't know that he had armed it until it was too late."

Robin reached for his lover's arm, wincing a bit as he moved. One his arms were in a sling, and he remembered about his shoulder.

"Stay still," Slade told him and finally focused on him completely. "You didn't tell me you were that hurt."

"Well, Joey was worse, you can't argue with that," the teen smiled softly.

"Guess I can't."

"Will he… make a full recovery?"

"They hope so… it will be months before he will be able to play again, though… if ever… his fingers…"

"I know… I… I couldn't stop it, _any_ of it, I…"

"Shut up. Rose already told us how you made sure he attacked you before her," Slade said.

"If it hadn't been for you…" Bruce mumbled, having moved over to the other side of the bed.

"Okay, stop it, mushiness doesn't suit you," Robin tried to joke, as he wasn't able to stand the tension. His words were cut off by coughing, however, deep and wet.

"Yeah, you have a cold as well… damn attention seeker," Slade muttered, with a small grin on his lips. "So you get some rest."

A last the teen looked around, and smiled. "At least I'm at home and not stuck in a hospital."

"Yes, as I said, we didn't think you were that badly hurt at first so we brought you here… and then Doctor Leslie had her hands full…"

"Not because of you, mind you," a woman's voice said from the door. "It was these three worrying hens I got_ really_ sick of," she added as she came in with Alfred in tow. "They couldn't decide who to worry about the most, and must have worn a part in the road from here to the hospital, even though I'd said I'd call them if anything changed."

"Thanks Leslie…" Robin smiled tiredly.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm about to put you on bed rest and I know what you think about _that_."

"Pft, I just need some sleep, then I'll be fine…" Robin muttered.

"That's what Rose said," Bruce sighed.

"Maybe chains isn't such a bad idea after all?" Slade muttered.

If anything more was said, Robin didn't hear it, as he fell asleep.

* * *

When Slade and the others noticed that Robin had fallen asleep, they left so he could get some rest. The mercenary walked calmly down the hall, to the secret entrance to the Batcave and down the stairs. He glanced towards the gym but grunted and looked away. Whatever he needed right now, he wouldn't find there. He continued through the vast cave until he came to the furthermost area which was still unused. It was much darker here, and the walls were undressed bedrock, cold and glistening with moisture. He came to a dead end and stopped. He took a big breath. Addie was dead. His fist slammed into the rock face. He had told Robin the truth; he didn't have any romantic feelings towards her any longer, but she had been a very big part of his life, his history, of _him_. He hit the wall again with his other fist. Punch after punch crashed into the stone, breaking flakes of it away. That question she had asked him… had she known what was going to happen? No. Of course not. But why had she asked? To make sure he had changed? Had he? Did it matter? She was dead, and he couldn't even punish her killer. The man who had almost beaten his son to death, almost killed his daughter and grandchild and- the blows became even harder- _hurt _Robin. Touched him. Molested him. And he was beyond reach, beyond retribution. The wall had to take his place.

Slade eventually smashed his fist into the rock one more time and then turned around to walk away, only to face Batman. He snarled, being far beyond words at this point. The detective, however, just stepped to the side, giving him room to leave, obviously sensing the other man's mood and knowing better than to interfere.

As Slade stalked past, however, he could hear the man mutter.

"Well, I was going to expand that way anyway…"

* * *

When Robin woke up next the room was empty, or so he thought, because as soon as he began to stir, someone got up from a chair in the corner.

"Don't even think about it," Slade growled at him.

"I'm not… trust me… hurts to blink…" Robin mumbled, but then forgot his own aches. "Slade… are… are you all right? Addie… she…"

"I'm all right," the man cut him off. "Or I will be. I have begun making arrangements for her funeral…"

"…when will…?"

"After New Years. She'll be buried next to Grant."

"I'd… like to go…?"

"I'd like you to be there." With a sigh the man sank down next to Robin on the bed. "I should have been the one who charged him. I would have lived."

"That's not a certainty," Robin mumbled, remembering another explosion. "Besides, he kept staring at you… like it or not, you were the diversion this time, not the hero."

"Since when have I _ever _wanted to be the hero?" the man snorted.

"This time, apparently…" Robin answered dryly. "Please… Didn't you say that 'what if' wasn't a game you liked to play?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Addie saved Rose and the baby, she might have saved all of us… I know that Bruce and you would have done the same thing, but you didn't have the opportunity to. Don't write her sacrifice off as a mistake."

"I was also too late. Too late to save you, too late for Joey. Maybe Addie would have been alive too, if we had just figured out the clues sooner."

"Slade… shut the hell up," Robin snorted. "Self doubt is not sexy. You saved us. You _were _in time because we are _alive_, is that clear?"

"I'm going to let you get away with that scolding because you have a fever," the man chuckled.

"That grey and black striped shirt you have is hideous," Robin continued, "and I don't care what the woman told you at the mall, but that aftershave sample… not so nice."

"That's enough, I have my limits," Slade told him. "Now scoot over."

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Joey must need you more than me right now…"

"He's sleeping. He has had several surgeries and they are keeping him under a few more days," the man explained.

"Oh… but you could still go, you know…" the teen said softly.

"I know… and I will, but I just came from there not long ago."

"Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"I'm trying," Slade pointed out dryly.

"Oh… sorry…" Robin whispered with a smile, curling up to lean his head against the man's shoulder.

Robin had a nightmare that night, one of the worst he had ever had. The teen was wild, throwing himself this way and that, screaming, crying, pleading. The man had to get a really firm grip on him to keep him still and even then the back of the teen's head smacked into his jaw several times. The dream had such a grip on him that he didn't wake up, however, and, eventually, early in the morning, he finally calmed down. Slade, who had more or less _chosen_ to believe the teen's strong front, was shaken, however. Robin was clearly as damaged by this as his son was, although in another way.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: short chapter, but I didn't imagine Robin would be awake much, and the others would be too wrapped up in themselves, I guess… I've just recently posted yesterday's chapter when I write this, so I haven't gotten any reaction's yet to what happened with Addie and Jamie… there is thought behind it, though, and I kinda find it interesting that Slade DIDN'T get to be the hero, because I think that was what most of you expected him to be… and he's upset about that too, as you have been able to read here… ;) Which, as Robin points out, is weird… ;) I find the image of Slade going "aw, I wanted to save the day!" kinda funny… although.. you know… what happened is no laughing matter, of course… but still.. ;)


	24. Monday, 24th of December 2012

A/N: see? you all survived… hopefully. ;) Today we celebrate Christmas in Sweden so when I post it, it will be early as fuck before I go to my brother's cottage for Christmas breakfast (a family tradition). Well, as I write this it's still the 23'rd and I've just heard that we're gonna get hit by a lot of snow, so HOPEFULLY we'll be able to go to my brother's… anyway, I won't keep you, here is the next chapter… slightly angsty, perhaps, but also quite fluffy… ;)

Oh, and today we also have the last b-day drabbles! Two drabbles, but they are connected, so make sure you read them in order… and they are both quite long, so you can always save them for later… ;)

* * *

**Monday, 24th of December 2012**

"He raped me." If it was a memory from the dream or something else that had prompted Robin to talk, Slade didn't know, but no matter what it was an important step. The man had never felt as cowardly as now, however, because he found himself wishing that Robin would have had this conversation with someone else.

"I'm aware of that." Robin heard that his admission wasn't a surprise to the mercenary, of course, but by the sound of his voice he had a hard time accepting it.

"He didn't use a condom… what if…?" the teen said quietly. He was coming to terms with what had happened, but he needed to say it out loud as well.

"We'll do some tests. Nothing will show up this soon anyway. Besides, there's enough of him left to test as well. I'll get someone on that right away, just so you don't have to worry."

"So Jamie is really…?"

"As a doornail._ Don't_ tell me you feel sorry for him?"

"No, I just wanted to make _sure_," Robin growled. "What he did to Joey… what he was going to do to Rose…"

"What he did to _you_," Slade reminded him.

"Yeah, but… he didn't really hurt me… not that part, you know… but I…"

"What?" Slade asked. They were in bed, spooning, Robin wearing a full pajamas for once, and Slade was dressed too, in a jeans and a t-shirt. The teen had taken off the sling; he had dislocated his shoulder before and he didn't need it to know that he should treat his arm carefully.

"I feel… dirty… I mean… I could have _stopped _him, maybe, for a while, but I actually … I urged him _on_, I…"

"And we both know why."

"Yes, but…"

"It's my turn to say 'no buts'," Slade told him sternly. "And if you need time, if you want to wait before we-"

"No! No, I… Well… yes, I can't move right now and I'm coughing up my lungs, but if wasn't for that, I'd like to do you right now," Robin told his lover, who chuckled.

"Comforting to know."

"But… how about you? You don't think I'm… disgusting?"

"Not_ nearly_ enough. But we'll work on that," the man told him and decided to adore the teen's neck with a hickey, making Robin squeal until he began coughing again.

"Still… if you need to talk about it…" Slade said when Robin could breathe once more.

"Yeah… I know I can talk to you," the teen smiled.

"Actually I was going to suggest Leslie."

"Slade!"

"You remember that I'm not much of a shoulder to cry on, don't you?" the man defended himself.

"You're not much of a crier either," Robin sighed.

"Exactly." The man didn't sound like he thought there was anything wrong with that.

"Okay, I'll try not to get all emotional… on one condition," the teen smirked.

"Which is?"

"Snuggle with me."

"Fine," the man sighed and pulled him closer.

"Any time I want for a month."

"Go on," Slade said and pushed him away, "Cry."

Robin snickered until another coughing fit hit him. He had to sit up to get it all out, and Slade sat up next to him, helping by thumping him on the back. As he coughed he began to actually cry, though. First it was just because of the coughing but once the first tear fell it was too late to stop the flood. He shuffled around and clung to Slade who, as awkwardly as he had promised, put his arms around him.

"I didn't actually_ mean_-" the man began.

"Just…. Just sit still for a… while, okay?" Robin sobbed. "you… just… need to… sit… still."

* * *

"My fever is down," Robin let Bruce know. He had cried himself empty, clinging to Slade, until the man's T-shirt was soaked with tears, snot and spit from several coughing fits, but after that it all… felt better. A little better. Enough to be able to focus on some of the good things, at least.

"That's good," the man smiled, handing the teen some books and magazines, as well as a plate of cookies from Alfred.

"Yeah. Feel much better," the teen pointed out.

"You're not getting out of bed."

"But it's Christmas Eve! And I've been in bed for _two days_!" Robin objected but then had to cough again.

"See? You will be allowed to get to get up for Christmas Eve dinner tonight, but that's all."

"Oh… okay…" the young hero mumbled and fell back against the pillows, because he was suddenly feeling faint again. "How's Rose? I haven't gotten a little brother or sister yet, have I?"

"You don't think I would have told you if you had?" the billionaire chuckled.

"Is she as sick of staying in bed as I am?"

"Oh, she's worse."

"Ah, so that's why you are hiding out here?"

"Yup. So… Robin… Are you…?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay… I mean, I know I_ shouldn't_ be, but when I compare what happened to me to what could have happened to Rose… I really can't even feel sorry for myself."

"You know you are my hero, don't you?" the man smiled at him, which made Robin have to blink rapidly a few times.

"Oh, shut up…" he mumbled, afraid it would start all over again.

"But, good news… the tests Slade ordered on… the remains… came back negative for anything he could have given to you."

"Oh… good…" Robin found himself to be really relieved about that, he hadn't even know he had been that worried about it. "That was fast, though?"

"We ordered the tests as soon as we realized what had happened," Bruce said seriously. "And I might have played the 'generous donation' card…"

"You bad boy, you…"

"It was better than the card Slade wanted to play, because a terrified lab assistant might not be the best lab assistant…" the man said dryly. "But, to be sure, you will still have to have a physical in a couple of weeks… So… anyway… If you ever need to talk…"

"I know, I should talk to Leslie."

"How did you know that I asked her?" Bruce blinked, and looked even more confused when Robin burst out laughing.

"What?" the man asked.

"No… nothing… it's just… scary… I think I have to talk to her after all... about daddy-issues," Robin chuckled. "You could have been brothers…"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Thanks. If I need to, I'll talk to her… Now go stop Rose from climbing out a window."

"I'll do that. Slade is at the hospital, by the way."

"That's fine… I need to sleep anyway, I can't have him fussing over me every second."

"He does that?"

"Have you met him? Of course he doesn't," Robin chuckled.

"Hmmm…" Bruce said, sounding like he doubted that. "Well, I was to tell you that if you set one foot on the floor, he'd know and punish you accordingly."

"He's so sweet," Robin mumbled with a smile and burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Yes, but… I don't think he was _kidding_," Bruce pointed out.

"Oh, he wasn't," Robin let him know. "He wasn't at all…"

* * *

That evening Robin and Rose, under loud protests from them both, got _carried _downstairs and placed in a couple of stuffed dining room chairs and then told not to mope about it. Robin was still in his pajamas, but he had showered and changed into a new one earlier, carefully watched by the mercenary, although the teen claimed that the man was just perving on him, and not at all there to help if he got too tired. Slade had brought the comforter down with him and Robin felt like he was sitting in an igloo as the chair's wooden armrests held the duvet in place around him. He had to admit that it was pretty nice and warm, though. Rose and he shared a look over the table and the woman rolled her eyes. Robin grinned and shrugged. There really wasn't anything else they could do.

The food, however, was amazing. Bruce made a toast to family and to Addie and, of course, to Joeys recovery. The blond man would remain in his induced coma until Boxing Day, the doctors had decided, and Robin wished he could go see him. As it was he was afraid to even see Rose, in case he might give her his cold. The others had let him know that a cold wouldn't be dangerous, and that he would most likely already given it to her by now anyway. He gave Slade's son an extra thought, however… he wouldn't want to be the one waking up to find out that his mother had died. Robin swallowed and hoped that the man would be all right in the end.

The five of them, as Alfred of course was included, seemed to make a silent agreement after that to put any and all dark thoughts out of their mind for the evening. The butler had prepared a roast with roasted potatoes and vegetables as the turkey was reserved for Christmas Day. Robin ate it all up with his eyes, but, to his horror, his stuffy nose took most of the taste away.

Slade watched Robin like a hawk. The teen had said that he was alright now, and maybe he was, but he could still be in shock and break down again at any moment, as far as Slade knew. The man was usually good at reading people but the years working as a mercenary hadn't really been spent trying to comfort people and talk about feelings, and he was more than a little uncomfortable with that. He could deal with making Robin happy, and even better; making him horny, but those where the two emotions he really wanted to focus on. Fine, a bit of anger and blood thirst was on that list too, but vulnerability? Misery? He didn't recognize his princess at those times and didn't know how to handle it, and it was even worse when he felt the same way.

The mercenary still found himself wishing that Jamie was alive just so he could kill him. Losing Addie was a blow, and he wasn't sure how he would tell Joey, he just knew he should be the one to do it, not the police or the doctors. Still, right now, Robin needed him more. Rose had Bruce, who, Slade reluctantly admitted, wasn't doing a bad job. The billionaire cared about Robin too, of course, but his main focus was on Rose, like it _should_ be, in Slade's opinion. Besides, he didn't mind having a bigger claim on the teen, not at all.

"Slade, I'm not a slice of roast, stop looking at me like that," Robin suddenly told him, snapping the man out of his thoughts.

"I could make an very inappropriate comment, but this is a family dinner, so I won't…" Slade smirked.

"Promise to tell me later?" the teen grinned.

"Of course, Princess," Slade nodded. "I might even show you."

"I'm still black and blue."

"You wouldn't have to move much."

"Oh.. well… in_ that_ case…" Robin leered.

"Family dinner," Bruce reminded them in a mutter.

Robin smiled at the man he almost considered a father. A surrogate father, certainly, even though he had turned more into a friend and mentor lately… that might be part of growing up. Still, he was family, as was Rose and Alfred and the Titans. It might not be a traditional family, but it was a loving one, which was all that mattered. He also had noted that Bruce and Slade was getting along somewhat better. They were still handing out as many jibes as possible, but the _real_ tension between them seemed all but gone. Robin wouldn't count on it lasting, though; it _was_ Christmas after all, and they were all just glad to be alive… but if the atmosphere could get a bit more relaxed for a few days, he wouldn't mind at all.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: tomorrow is present-time! I wonder if Bruce will like his deerstalker…? ;)


	25. Tuesday, 25th of December 2012

A/N: Writing this on Christmas Eve, just returned from Christmas Breakfast and now I'm down for the count until dinner… *lol* Such an early morning… So this is the last chapter until New Year… enjoy!

* * *

**Tuesday, 25th of December 2012**

"Merry Christmas," Slade's voice whispered in his ear the next morning. Robin grinned and stretched carefully, his body aching even more now as he was healing.

"Merry Christmas Slade… aahh… I'm so stiff…"

"Romantic."

"No, I mean my_ muscles_," the teen snorted. "And you Mr. You-don't-have-to-be-fully-awake-to-spread-your-legs' shouldn't talk about romance."

"You have an amazing gift for remembering specific situations…" the man chuckled. "But, as long as you're awake, how about a blowjob?"

"Yes, that will get me in the Christmas spirit," Robin snorted, but scooted down in the bed anyway, because… well… he wanted to.

"I should have put a Christmas stocking on it…" Slade admitted, making Robin laugh out loud at the thought. "…but I couldn't find one large enough," the man continued, almost making the teen choke.

"You're funny when you're full of yourself…" the teen snorted and licked the head of the man's cock teasingly.

"You're funny when you're full of me too," Slade smirked.

"Mmm.. hush or I'll bite," the hero threatened. "I'm hungry," he added and began to suck.

"I can feel that…" Slade purred.

The teen decided not to listen to the man and just enjoy this treat, number nine thousand eight hundred and sixty three if he wasn't mistaken. This was going to be a quickie, though, whether Slade agreed or not, because Robin wanted to go downstairs and open presents… he had never, and hoped he never would, grow out of that excitement.

When they had showered and dressed, however, Slade took the lead, actually letting Robin walk on his own, which was nice, but the man wasn't heading downstairs.

"Umm… are we waking up Bruce and Rose?" the Titan asked.

"Rose should really stay off her feet as much as possible," Slade said as he knocked and then opened the door to the master bedroom, "so we decided to spend Christmas morning here."

"Oh, okay… but there's no tree and- oh…" Robin stopped right inside the door, because there _was _a tree, a big, beautiful one, standing in the corner of the large room. A fire was smattering in the fireplace and soft, stuffed chairs had been moved up so they could all sit around, while Rose got the bed to herself. "Wow…" Robin mumbled.

"We're pretty proud ourselves…" Bruce grinned.

"Not that any of this was_ necessary_…" Rose muttered, but then smiled, showing that she wasn't really angry.

"It's great!" Robin grinned and plopped down in a chair, only to be handed hot chocolate and cookies by Alfred. "And now it's even better…" he sighed blissfully.

They all enjoyed the very unhealthy breakfast, but it was Christmas, after all, and in the end Robin couldn't wait any longer.

"Umm… so… time for presents?" he asked.

"Oh, thank_ god_ you cracked, I didn't want to be the one!" Rose grinned.

The gifts were all under the tree, Slade must have collected theirs when he helped set this up, and looked as enticing as gifts always did. Alfred acted as Santa, and Rose cooed when she unwrapped the quilt for the baby.

"Oh, this is beautiful! The baby will love it!"

"The baby will spit up on it," Slade corrected, "But I'm glad you approve. Robin was worried about the colors… and the ducks."

"Don't mind him," Robin said. "Please?"

"Oh, I'm not," Rose snickered. "Now, open one of ours! That one!"

"This card?" Robin asked and then did as he was told. His eyes grew very big and then he nodded. "Y-yes… yes I would."

"What is it? What did it say?" Slade asked suspiciously.

"It says 'do you want to be a godfather?'" Robin answered, trying to keep the trembling away from his voice.

"And you do?" Slade asked. "You understand that it will make the strange family bonds here stranger, don't you?" he pointed out with a smirk.

"Can they_ get_ stranger?" Rose snickered. "Anyway, since Dad's already the kid's granddad, don't look so grumpy daddy, we couldn't ask him, so it's you and Alfred."

"Al, you too?" Robin grinned and got a proud nod from the old man. "We're going to spoil the kid rotten, you know that, right?" Robin asked.

"I have a feeling you were already going to…" Bruce chuckled. "But, there are some real actual presents waiting as well… who's turn is it?"

Robin was very happy with his gifts, especially the honor of becoming a godfather. He wasn't, after all, actually related to Bruce and Rose, and even though he never for a second doubted his place in their family, but as Bruce was going to have a real son or daughter soon, it still felt nice to have a special tie to the child.

Rose laughed herself into hysterics about the deerstalker and made Bruce wear it, but the detective had gotten Slade back by giving him one of those large blankets with sleeves. A pink one. Robin and Rose, of course, insisted that he'd try his gift out as well.

Soon there was only one present left, the one from Slade. Robin felt the man's eye on him very clearly as he opened it, and yes, it was a book… of sorts…

"A photo album? That's nice… oh, there's pictures… of the team and the Tower… and… where is this taken? That's a gorgeous living room and what a view! But I don't recognize it… the view is of the bay in Jump, though… huh, look, that bed has the same headboard as the one at our apartment had…"

"That's it, I'm kicking you out of the detective business…" Bruce muttered.

"What?" Robin blinked slowly, and then it hit him. "Ummm… Slade… this place… is it…?"

"It's our new apartment, yes. You said you wanted to keep the headboard, after all…"

"It's… it's…" Robin was too stunned to speak for a while. "But… where is it?"

"It's the converted warehouse at the docks we liked."

"But that was… you said they sold it!"

"Yes. To me. The renovations were finally done about two weeks ago. We can move in when we get back to Jump."

Robin didn't care if he embarrassed the hell out of the man; Slade got an armful of kissing and hugging teen who then refused to get out of his lap for the next hour.

* * *

As the day went on, especially as the evening began creeping in, Robin started to notice that Slade wasn't quite himself. He was tense and seemed far away. Something was obviously on his mind, but Robin waited until they had retired to their own room to ask.

"Ummm… so… what's bothering you? You're not having second thoughts about the gift, do you?"

"Hm? Oh, no… no, nothing like that. It's nothing."

"It's _something_. And sorry, Slade, but we have been through too much this last week for me to back off and trust the 'everything's fine' crap, okay? So for once in your life you are going to spill and I will try to help. Got it?"

"Now you are being bossy again," the man smirked as he sat down on the bed to remove his socks.

"Yup. That's me. Get started."

"Fine…" the man sighed and laid back on the bed, hands behind his head.

"What? You mean that worked?" Robin gaped and then sat down on the bed as well, drawing his feet up and watched the man intently. "So…? Go on…"

"How do I go to the hospital tomorrow and tell Joseph that not only is his mother dead, but it's because of me?" Slade asked in what was almost a rush of words, which was very unlike him.

"It's_ not_ because of you!" Robin snapped. "Jamie was crazy!"

"But if I hadn't gone after him… of if I at least hadn't beaten the shit out of him…Or if I had killed him in the first place. That's what I should have done."

"That game again, Slade?" Robin said dryly. "You know you can't win that. No one can."

"I know… but does he?"

"If you want, I can go with you…" the teen offered. "We talked quite a bit before Jamie… well…"

"You understand sign language? Of course you do, you're the Boy Wonder…" Slade smirked.

"Yeah… I'm pretty wonderful…" Robin grinned back. "So… do you want me to?"

"No. I think it's better if it's just us. He won't be able to communicate much anyway, although they said they would bring a writing pad for him… he can still hold a pen, even though he probably won't be able to sign a lot…"

"So you're afraid he'll never forgive you?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yes, but… I'm going to be blunt now, Slade: you haven't seen him in years… yes, Addie didn't tell you where he was, but come on! You could have found him if you had really looked, couldn't you? It wasn't like he was hiding… I'm not saying that you don't care, but he is a stranger to you, after all…"

"He is. And I probably could have found him, but… I kept putting it off… Like I kept putting off finding Rose until we ran into her."

"Why?" Robin's question made the man's eye narrow for a second, but then he looked away.

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"Fine. I'm bad news. You know that. I already caused Joey enough trouble in life and I didn't want to do the same to Rose… so I stayed away."

"But something made you change your mind?"

"Yes. Lately I've been beginning to think that…"

"You're not so bad after all?" Robin filled in with a grin.

"Shut your mouth, that was the worst insult I've ever heard," Slade growled playfully. "But in a way… I think that, as long as I'm careful, I might be able to be at least a small part of their lives…"

"Good for you. I think you can too."

"If Joey can forgive me."

"No, don't put that on him! I know you were looking for Addie's forgiveness all these years, and you know what? You got it. She told you to take care of him, didn't she? She could have said 'stay the hell away from him', after all, and a few weeks ago, maybe she would have. But she saw the changes too, I'm sure of it. But don't ask for Joeys forgiveness, not just yet… If, and I say if, he blames you, that's his right… all you can do is show him that you're there for him now, when he's ready."

"When did you become an old wise man?" Slade asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Pft, you complain when I act too young, and you complain when I act older… I can never please you, can I?" Robin snorted.

"You please me very well," the man chuckled.

"Of course I do, that's practically my second job," Robin grinned, and, carefully, minding his own bruises, straddled the man. "Now, how about we-"

There was suddenly a knock on the door and it was swung open.

"It's-" Bruce stared at them like a startled deer. "Are you having sex?"

"No, our underwear is in the way…. and you are also somewhat spoiling the mood," Slade said dryly.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Rose! She's gone into labor!"

_TBC… On New Year's Eve… ;)_

* * *

A/N: Yes, you have to wait a week. Yes, I'm a fucking bitch. No, I won't post it any sooner. ;) As the next chapter will be a nice, fluffy ending, you might just spend this week telling me what you thought of the story so far… ;)


	26. Monday, 31st of December 2012

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter! As you know, I never demand reviews, but, as this is the last one, I'd love to hear what you thought of the story as a whole, and if it's been entertaining enough for you this December, or not… Love you all, and thank you SO much for all the reviews I already gotten for this one!

* * *

**Monday, 31st of December 2012**

"Morning, Robin," Rose smiled. "Would you like some toast?"

"No, I would like a baby brother or sister," Robin smirked.

"On the breakfast table?" Bruce deadpanned.

"Really, Robin, it's not my fault it was false labor," Rose sighed for the hundredth time. She had caused a great deal of drama, only to be sent home from the hospital only a few hours later, and since then… nothing.

"You_ are_ aware that we intend to stay until after the baby is born?" Slade asked from behind his paper, "No matter _how_ long it takes?"

"Push, honey," Bruce begged, getting a slice of tomato in the face as a reply.

"Yeah, but seriously, you're a week late! A whole week! What is that baby doing? Don't tell me you have free Wi-Fi in there?"

"It's perfectly normal for first time mothers to go over time," Rose let them know. "And if you don't shut up about it, I'm going to make you watch a birthing video."

"Shutting up!" Robin said quickly, paling. "I'm gonna go call my team now…"

"Coward," Slade smirked.

"Did you want to watch it, dad?" Rose asked sweetly.

"I'm going to go help him dial…" Slade said quickly and stood up.

"And don't look at me," Bruce muttered, "I already watched it with you."

"Yes, honey, I know…" the mother -to-be smiled. "But when the real thing happens… please try not to faint?"

* * *

Robin wished his team an early happy New Year. He had told them what had happened with Jamie, although he had kept the details to himself. It was enough that everyone else knew, really. The news about the apartment had been received with mixed feelings; they were all happy for him, but Starfire, for one, said she'd miss Slade. Still, he would be close, just across the bay, and Cyborg was already making plans to connect the Titan tunnel to the garage of the new apartment, so Robin could come over in about a minute flat if they had to. After all, the Tower would still be his work place.

After hanging up, the hero headed to the gym for some light exercise. His cold was long gone, he only coughed some at night, but he still had bruising and cracked ribs. He needed to move a bit, though, and half an hour on the exercise bike would do the trick.

Slade had gone to visit Joey again, he'd been there a lot since his son woke up, and, even though the man wouldn't talk about it a lot, Robin thought that they were making progress. Next year there might be two more people at the dinner table for Christmas, after all, Joey and the baby. Robin hoped so. He might not really know Slade's son, but his instincts told him he wasn't a very vindictive man. He just hoped Addie hadn't poisoned his views on Slade beyond repair.

The teen had visited the musician himself as well. He had avoided talking about Slade at first, not wanting to pressure the man in any way, but Joey had asked to hear Robin's side of the story about who Jamie was. The teen had told him the whole thing, everything that had happened, even though he blushed and censored some scenes, to the blond man's amusement. It had been a good talk, though. Robin didn't try to make Slade out as more of a hero than he was, he quite bitterly complained about the man leaving and not getting in touch at all for six months afterwards, for example, but he also couldn't help talking excitedly about their new apartment.

"I think that's enough."

"Huh?" Robin raised his head and almost fell off the bike he was paddling on, because he had been so deep in thought that he had forgotten what he was doing.

"I've been standing here for two minutes… where were you?" Slade asked him.

"Oh, just out and about…" Robin grinned.

"Obviously. Your eyes don't look that vacant even when you're unconscious…"

"So… what did Joey say today?"

"He's finally agreed to let me pay the hospital bill and his costs until he can go back to work."

"That was generous of him," Robin grinned.

"It was, actually. I don't know where he got that stubborn sense of pride from."

"Between you and Addie? No, it's a mystery…" the teen deadpanned.

"Speaking about generosity…" the man smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… join me in the shower then…" Robin chuckled. "I mean, it's New Years, so we better get in a few more fucks before the year is over, right?"

"Exactly. And I think we should apply that way of thinking to the end of months as well… and weeks… and days."

"That way I won't last until next Christmas, but sure…" the teen snorted.

They came scary close to getting caught by Bruce, as the man had decided to work out a bit as well, but got their towels and innocent expressions on just in time. There wouldn't be any party at the Manor this year, obviously, just a nice dinner and at midnight they would watch the fireworks over Gotham. At least that was the plan.

* * *

"Hi, Rose, why are you just standing around he-" Robin asked the woman who stood in the hallway, but then slipped on the floor. "What the… did someone drag in snow or something?" he growled, seeing the small, wet puddle. They had had dinner, it was quite late already, and the teen had been on his way to find his lover to see about another 'one last time'.

"My water broke," Rose told him.

"Yes well, this is a marble floor, it's dangerous if it… gets… wet…" Robin's voice died down as he stared up at the woman.

"You're…. you're….?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Would you get up and get Bruce? NOW?!" Rose barked at him, sounding a bit hysterical. She, however, was calm as a summer day compared to the others.

"I'll drive!" the billionaire exclaimed as he came rushing down the stairs, almost slipping on the same spot as Robin had.

"Last time we barely made it out the gate," Slade snorted. "I'll drive."

"Yes, because you're carrying a potted plant," Robin pointed out.

"What?" the man looked down at the fern in his hands. "How did…?"

"I asked you to grab her _bag_, over _there_," Robin pointed. "Not just a random object closest to you. I should drive."

"I will drive, gentlemen, now please proceed to the car or you will be left behind," Alfred informed them. He had been a butler for far too long to not learn to handle stressful situations. After all, sometimes they ran out of ice at parties.

With Rose in the front seat, which was easier to get in and out of, and Robin, Slade and Bruce in the backseat, the teen getting quite squashed in the middle, they were off.

"We should have taken one of the bigger cars…" Robin groaned.

"Are you okay, honey?" Bruce asked Rose.

"I'm… fine…" She growled.

"Good," Slade nodded.

"Oh, go gay, Slade… just… go gay…" Robin told the man. "Even_ I _know what 'I'm fine' means in woman-speech."

"Robin's… not… wrong…" Rose let them know. "Honey, make yourself useful and call ahead to the hospital, will you?"

Bruce did that and only had to stop to ask his wife some questions, like 'how far apart are the contractions?', 'are you on any medication?' and 'what's your name again?'

All in all, they had a nice, calm ride to the hospital.

Sometimes it paid off to be rich, because the staff obviously had had orders to give their biggest benefactor and his wife the royal treatment and soon they were in a private delivery room which reminded Robin of a hotel room. But with less cum stains.

"Can we get you anything?" the teen asked.

"How about a blow to the head and wake me when it's over?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, no, not with both Bruce and Slade in the room…" Robin smiled apologetically. "I'm not that brave."

Soon after the doctor came and shooed Slade, Robin and Alfred out. Bruce looked like he wanted to leave as well, but Rose had a death grip on his arm. Then the waiting began.

* * *

"Why are chairs in waiting rooms so damn uncomfortable!" the teen demanded to know an hour later. "It's like they don't_ want_ you to wait here at all."

"Would you like me to get you some tea?" Alfred asked.

"I've been drinking gallons of the stuff, so no. Please don't," Robin growled.

"I'll have a cup. Raspberry if you can find it," Slade said.

When the old man had disappeared down the corridor, Robin arched an eyebrow at his lover.

"Really Slade? Tea? And raspberry? Very macho."

"Alfred might seem calm but he has been getting people tea for an hour, even the nurses… and I noticed that they were out of raspberry at the coffee station when I walked past there… so it might take him a while…"

"Oh… okay… I guess that's sweet of you… but Slade? When it comes to being nervous… don't you think they want the armrests of the chairs to be straight?"

"And don't you think that they want their magazines to be readable?" the man countered. Robin looked down to discover that the People magazine had had intended to read now mostly was reduced to strips of paper by his feet.

"Well, it's your daughter's fault for taking so long…" Robin muttered.

"It's your father's fault for knocking her up in the first place."

"Fine. As long as we don't blame ourselves for kinda-sorta introducing them…" the teen agreed.

"Perish the thought."

At that moment the door opened and Bruce, his brow sweatier than Robin had ever seen it, came out.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Robin grinned, jumping to his feet.

"The doctor says that she's ready now so it will start soon, just wanted you to know," the father-to-be told them.

"_Start!?_ Then what was the last hour about?" the teen demanded to know.

"How is she?" Slade asked.

"She's fine. She's tough," Bruce chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. The wrists had deep indentions, which would almost certainly bruise.

"That's my girl…" Slade smirked.

"I… I should get back in… Where's Alfred?"

"Right her, Sir. May I get you some tea?"

After that, it went quite quickly, though. They heard a muffled scream about fifteen minutes later, and Robin had to put a hand on Slade's chest, as the man was half way out of his chair.

"You can't go in there."

"Just an automatic reaction," the man muttered and sank down again. Another ten minutes went by and then a very happy Bruce reappeared.

"We have a daughter!"

The waiting room turned into a hugging fest. Slade didn't participate, but Bruce at least got a squeeze on the shoulder, which, as has previously been established, is pretty much the same thing as hug when it came to the mercenary.

"They are just… you know… cleaning up and stuff, so you can see them both soon. I'll let you know," the new father said and disappeared into the room again. Nurses and the doctor soon filed out, smiling at the three waiting outside, and shortly after Bruce waved them inside.

It was a bit strange, and Robin almost felt shy for some reason when he saw Rose in the bed, wearing a hospital gown and holding something small wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Look… there's people here to see you, sweetie…" the woman whispered to the bundle in her arms.

"Hi… are you… are you okay...?" Robin asked as he shuffled closer. None of the others seemed very willing to move either.

"Oh, I'm fine… could do this again any day…" the woman smiled down at her daughter.

"Um… yeah…" Bruce muttered. "Maybe not for a while."

"Robin will get you a vasectomy for Father's day," Slade snorted.

"Slade!" Robin objected.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," the man promised with a grin. "You can just tell him it's from you."

At that moment a hand freed itself from the blanket and started waving around a bit, and everyone all but stopped breathing.

"It's… it's so small!" Robin gasped and finally came all the way up to the bed. He looked down at a pink little face which was, he had admit, maybe not the prettiest thing he had ever seen, but at the same time the most beautiful. "Woooow…" he breathed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rose asked.

"No way, I'll drop her!" the teen objected, but the mother just snorted and suddenly the bundle was in his arms. "Oh, god…" he mumbled, half in panic. "What if she… what if she moves!"

"She won't hit you in the face and wrestle you to the ground," Slade told him. "At least not for another few years."

"Your turn!" Robin told him, and then Slade was responsible for the precious little thing. The man, Robin had to reluctantly admit, seemed a great deal more at ease handling a child, but, on the other hand, he had been around Grant and Joey. Alfred got to hold her next, and then she went to her daddy, who seemed slightly awkward, but tried his best.

"Oh, and she's not the only thing that's new…" Robin said as he suddenly noticed something glittering around Rose's neck. It was a gold heart set with diamonds, and she had not been wearing that when they arrived.

"Bruce gave it to me," she smiled. "He had hidden it in my bag so he wouldn't forget it."

"Well, I knew I would have, otherwise…" the man shrugged.

"_We_ don't have anything for the baby _or_ you, though!" Robin realized.

"Oh, damn, because it's not like I don't have everything," Rose smiled. "Although some chocolate…?" All four men, Bruce with the baby included, took a step towards the door before the woman called them back. "Easy! Don't you want to find out her name first?"

"Oh… yeah… would be helpful…" the teen grinned.

"Wouldn't want to call her 'you there' all the time," Slade agreed.

"Well," Bruce said. "We had already decided that, if it was a girl, that we wanted to name her after our mothers."

"Oh, so Lillian Martha? Or Martha Lillian?" Robin asked.

"Martha Lillian… but after what has happened… if we get your blessing, Slade, we'd like to name her Martha Lillian Adeline… and we want her to be called Adeline."

"Yes… that's… I mean, of course," Slade said, and coughed a little. "That is just…"

"… perfect," Robin filled in.

They all jumped at the sound of a faraway explosion, lighting up the room, but then, as red, blue and purple stars filled the sky outside they all laughed.

"Happy New Yea-mmmppff!" Robin had time to say before Slade's lips muffled him.

Little Adeline decided that this was an excellent opportunity for her to give her parents a taste of what they would be woken up to, several times a night, for the next couple of months, and started wailing.

"See? She doesn't approve of those two either," Bruce muttered and hurriedly handed the baby over to his wife, who, after all, had the frontal equipment needed to quiet her down.

"Hush, you… you'd never approve of anyone when it comes to Robin… I don't want to think about what it will be like when our daughter starts dating.

"Will never happen," Bruce and Slade declared as one.

* * *

**Tuesday, 1'st of January 2013**

Slade, Robin and Alfred finally went home about two in the morning. If everything checked out, Rose would be released that very afternoon and the butler was practically buzzing with everything that needed to be done before the baby could come home.

"Alfred, it's all more or less taken care of… Just go to bed," Robin grinned as he dragged himself upstairs. Up in the guest bedroom he stood and looked out over the city for a while, the stray rocket still lighting up the sky now and then.

"She certainly got a nice welcome at least…" he smiled.

"That she did…" Slade chuckled, and then added, disbelievingly, "I'm a grandfather…"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I already thought you were old, remember?" Robin grinned.

Slade snorted and pulled him down on the bed for a kiss. They were both a bit too tired for anything else, though, and just ended up sitting with Slade leaning against the headboard and Robin sitting between his knees, resting against the man's chest.

They so seldom_ just_ kissed, though, Slade realized. They kissed a lot, but it usually led to more. Maybe it was time to change that a bit. Then Robin interrupted his thoughts with some of his own.

"They have a daughter… and when we get home, we're moving to the new apartment…" Robin smiled.

"That's the plan, yes."

"About the apartment…" Robin said, hesitating for a bit. "I know we decided that we should break this thing off when I'm twenty five or something, but we're… we're going to stay there for a while, right? "

Slade half chuckled, half sighed and let his chin sink down to rest on top of Robin's head. "How about forever?"

_The End._

* * *

A/N There! That's it! No more Black Sheep… well.. until I get the next idea, that is… I won't count this universe out yet, but, as I think I stated when I ended Black Sheep 3: there are no plans for more right now… If you want to find out a bit more about young Addie, why not reread story number 72 in Delightful Drabbles: "The Assignment"? It jumps forwards in time seven years, for those who are curious… ;) It was written in 2009, so I'm quite happy I managed to connect that "what if?" story with the actual universe. I'm sure there are plot holes and stuff I missed, and I told you from the start to disregard the time frames, but, you know… all in all… and that story was, actually, why the original Addie had to die. There had to be a REASON for them to name their daughter after Slade's ex wife, after all, so… yeah… see? There WAS a reason Slade couldn't be the "hero"… ;)

Oh, and I know, after the Kitty Litter story, that having three names for the baby and actually having him/her be called the second or last of those names, and not the first, isn't that common in the U.S. as it is here in Sweden, so sorry about that, you just have to pretend that the Wayne's are a little bit untraditional in that respect, because I DIDN'T know that when I wrote "The Assignment", so… yeah… had to stick with the names in that order.

Oh, and no, you didn't get to find out exactly what Addie asked Slade. It's up to you to decide if it was just clearing up the misunderstanding about Slade leaving (because Slade, of course, meant leaving the TOWER, not Robin) or if was something… else… ;) Up to you!

So, Happy New Year everyone! I will probably take a small break now, and, although I won't do any b-day stories/requests in 2013 I will hopefully be back with an AU chaptered Sladin story as soon as I can… (I've JUST started writing the first few lines on it) I hoped you have enjoyed this one!


End file.
